Rencontres entre héritiers
by Dia'n'gonne
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard et la trilogie continue! Harry, Gwen et tous nos persos préférés sont de retour pour une suite bouleversante et pleine d'action et de romance...venez vite lire! le 14ème chap en ligne! FIC TERMINEE SUITE A VENIR PROCHAINEM
1. Vacances, vacances, vacances!

* tttzzatttzzzaaammmmmm *  
  
attention,  
  
mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,  
  
fidèles lecteurs,  
  
et/ou revieweurs,  
  
nous revoici,  
  
en chaire et en os pour ce troisième volet de cette trilogie.  
  
Normalement,  
  
Ce sera le dernier,  
  
Mais qui sait ?  
  
Si l'inspiration nous reprend...  
  
Merci donc infiniment de continuer à nous suivre !  
  
En revanche,  
  
Autant vous prévenir de suite,  
  
Lecteurs qui n'auraient pas lus nos précédentes fics,  
  
C'est à dire,  
  
L'ordre du ph?nix ainsi que Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort,  
  
Vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose,  
  
Alors allez lire d'abord les deux autres fics et revenez ensuite ici !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Donc,  
  
Cette fois ci,  
  
Notre titre et les titres de chapitres sont plus originaux,  
  
En certains ! * et voui, enfin ! *  
  
Donc,  
  
Voici notre troisième fiction intitulée :  
  
Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
Au rendez vous, de l'action, des surprises, des batailles des altercations, des sorts, de la magie, de l'amour, mais également la mort.ect,  
  
Nous ne vous dirons pas tout,  
  
Mais cette fic sera très complète et très riche,  
  
Sans compter,  
  
Que ,  
  
Les chapitres seront plus lloooonnnggs !!!! * youpi ! *  
  
Voilà voilà,  
  
Bon,  
  
La fic ne commence pas réellement au bon moment par rapport à notre temps à nous,  
  
Puisque ils commencent les vacances et que nous,  
  
Pour la plupart,  
  
Elles sont, hélas, terminées.  
  
Au passage,  
  
On vous souhaite une bonne reprise et une bonne année.  
  
Bon,  
  
On va également vous souhaiter une bonne lecture,  
  
Vous foutre la paix,  
  
Et vous dire,  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! *  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Vacances, vacances, et, vacances !  
  
Une voiture de sport noire, décapotable, resplendissante à la lueur du soleil, filait à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Etrangement, toutes les voitures aux alentours semblaient s'écarter à son approche. A son bord, trois frimeurs, lunettes de soleil rehaussées sur le nez, et avachis sur les sièges en cuir, profitaient du soleil, de la liberté et des vacances qui s'offraient à eux. Au volant, un homme qui devait approcher les trente cinq ans, bien qu'à son comportement, on aurait pu lui en donner dix de moins, conduisait le bolide. La place à côté du conducteur était vide. Derrière, en revanche, deux jeunes se trouvaient sur la banquette de cuir. Un jeune homme de seize ans, cheveux bruns en bataille, chemise noire et jeen, tenait étroitement serré contre lui une jeune femme, sûrement du même age que lui, longs cheveux noirs et robe légère fleurie. Cheveux au vent, ils savouraient leur plaisir en fermant les yeux, bien que cela ne se voit pas, vu qu'ils portaient des lunettes de protection solaire. Vous l'aurez deviné, ses trois fanfarons ne sont autre que nos héros préférés ! En effet, comme vous les aurez probablement reconnus, c'était bien Harry, Gwen et Sirius qui roulaient vers les vacances estivales.  
  
Harry avait hâte de voir la maison de Sirius. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il voulait penser pour l'instant était les vacances, Gwen, et surtout pas les ennuis. Pendant deux mois, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cours, de sortilèges, de potions, de devoirs, de Voldemort, de ses mangemorts, de détraqueurs, bref, tout ce qui avait ressemblé à ses six dernières années ! Il voulait faire un break, bien mérité selon lui. Gwen, à ses côtés, pensait étrangement à la même chose, bien que le fait que son père se soit enfuit lors de leur dernière rencontre la tourmentait constamment.  
  
Perdus dans leurs réflexions, le petit couple sursauta lorsque Sirius mit à fond le volume de la radio. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture sortit de l'autoroute pour s'engager sur une nationale. Le paysage avait bien changé et la voiture passait à présent à travers une zone résidentielle, mais, elle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Puis, en plein milieu, ils virent un mur en pierres d'une longueur incroyable. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail. Sirius s'arrêta devant une sorte d'interphone et prononça ce qui devait être un mot de passe :  
  
« patmol ».  
  
Il découvrirent alors la maison de Sirius. Elle n'était malgré tout pas si immense que ça, malgré ce qu'aurait pu contenir la taille du terrain. En effet, il devait y avoir dix mille mètres carrés de terrain et il était extrêmement bien aménagé, il y avait même une piscine. La maison était faite de pierres et avait des volets bleus. Du lierre égayait la façade et la maison avait deux étages. La voiture s'arrêta dans le garage annexé à la maison. Ils sortirent leurs bagages, tous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Que peut on rêver de mieux que les vacances ?  
  
Sirius fit visiter sa demeure à son filleul et Gwen. Bien que cela soit également une maison de sorcier, elle n'avait rien avoir avec le Terrier. Il était évident que Sirius était bien plus fortuné que les Weasley. Tout s'activait par magie, tout s'effectuait en un claquement de doigts. Sirius avait à sa charge cinq elfes de maison, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter toutes les taches, qu'elles soient culinaires ou ménagères. La maison était fantastique et décorée d'un très bon goût, mais, les deux nouveaux arrivants regrettaient un peu de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre, comme à Poudlard, et n'osaient pas le dire au maraudeur. Mais, apparemment, il avait pensé à tout, car, en réalité, lorsqu'il leur avait montré leur chambre, il leur avait fait un grand sourire. Gwen avait comprit cela ainsi, mais Harry avait bien plus vite comprit la raison du sourire de son parain. En effet, partout dans la chambre étaient disposées des photos des ses parents ou de lui bébé. Mais une les représentaient tous les deux.  
  
Ils passèrent d'excellentes vacances, il faut dire aussi qu'avec Sirius, on risque pas d'être déçu ! Car, même s'il n'était pas souvent là, à cause de missions de Dumbledore, il savait leur trouver des occupations, quidditch, parties de rigolade et baignades au rendez vous ! Bien entendu, ils passaient leurs soirées à écouter toutes les innombrables blagues qu'avaient pu faire les maraudeurs, sans compter que Sirius savaient vraiment rendre vivantes ses histoires et à chaque fois, il donnait l'impression d'être encore en train de jouer de sales coups à Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et son clan. Certes, ils se combattaient toujours, mais à présent, ce n'était plus de petites farces bénignes, mais une vraie guerre. Ron et Hermione vinrent passer une journée, où ils finirent tous à la piscine car la chaleur ce jour là était étouffante. Ils semblaient aussi bien aller que leur deux amis, et en arrivaient eux aussi à oublier la guerre.  
  
Un jour, ils se rendirent au chemin de traverse et firent tous leurs achats pour la rentrée. Sirius avait dit que c'était une bonne chose de faite, mais, Harry savait que s'ils avaient fait leurs achats début juillet était bien parce qu'il n'y avait personne, et donc, qu'ainsi, il était sûr qu'aucun mangemort ne se cachait dans la cohue habituelle. Harry et Gwen furent bien évidemment invités à passer quelques jours au terrier, où ils furent, comme d'habitude, très bien reçus. Bref, ces vacances se passaient à merveille, le soleil était éclatant, les quatre amis se voyaient fréquemment, Sirius les aidait pour faire leurs devoirs au bord de la piscine, tout en sirotant une limonade, c'était le bonheur parfait quoi !  
  
Harry était on ne peut plus heureux, car, dans une semaine, il irait faire son stage de quidditch au sein de l'équipe de Grande Bretagne espoir. Bien sûr, il stressait un peu, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais avec toutes leurs activités, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser sérieusement, et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
  
Trois jours avant le départ de Harry, Sirius, Gwen et bien sûr, le concerné, ne parlaient que quidditch, et ce fut donc interrompus dans une conversation mouvementée entre les équipes favorites qui pourraient remporter la prochaine coupe du monde, et principalement leur déjeuner, que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les sortit de leur monde. Ils furent très étonnés, car, normalement, pour sonner à la porte de la maison, il fallait que cette personne ait passé l'entrée, et donc, trouvé le mot de passe. Intrigués, et quelques peu inquiets, le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un second coup de sonnette les fasse sortir de leurs réflexions.  
  
Harry se leva alors et alla ouvrir la porte. Et là, quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir une jeune femme, d'environ trente cinq ans se tenir sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était assez grande, avait de grands yeux bleus étincelants, de longs cheveux blonds, détachés sur son dos et une allure digne d'un top modèle. Elle se tenait bien droite, sûre d'elle, bien qu'une petite lueur dans ses yeux démentait son air posé. En effet, elle semblait malgré tout assez anxieuse. En tous cas, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme à fière allure ce serait comportée ainsi :  
  
- Harry ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Eh oui. Répondit celui ci, pas très sûre de lui   
  
Alors la jeune femme l'enlaça, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois ans. Puis, elle s'écarta, laissant un Harry étonné, cloué sur place. Elle lui sourit et reprit la parole.  
  
- Excuse moi, tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une folle, vu que tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas de moi. Tu avais un an la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, alors ce serait logique. Je suis Diana Parker, une amie de tes parents et la..elle semblait hésiter, puis se reprit, et une amie de Sirius.  
  
-Pas de Rémus ? Demanda Harry étonné.  
  
-Bien sûr que si de Rémus ! Euh, est ce que Sirius est là ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, je vais le chercher.  
  
Mais, lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut son parrain derrière lui , blême, comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Harry trouvait que tout cela était bien étrange. La jeune femme semblait alors, elle aussi, très perturbée. Il arriva alors à sa hauteur, juste en face d'elle. Il murmura « Diana », comme si il n'osait pas y croire. Si bas, que seul la jeune femme put l'entendre, à son tour elle murmura le nom du jeune homme. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il l'enlaça. Alors, les larmes qu'elle retenait de couler depuis trop d'années coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne croyait pas à son bonheur, elle l'avait retrouvé, elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Sirius, lui, n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais cru la retrouver un jour, depuis trop longtemps il l'avait perdu de vue, et il pensait qu'elle avait du l'oublier depuis. Surtout avec Azkaban. Ils étaient dans un monde totalement à part, plus rien ne semblait compter pour eux, si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte, que Gwen avait rejoint Harry, et que tous deux les regardaient étrangement.  
  
Puis, se rendant soudainement compte qu'ils n'était pas tous seuls, Sirius desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme. Il se rendit alors compte que celle ci pleurait, il essuya doucement ses larmes et se retourna vers son filleul et son amie :  
  
-Harry, Gwen, je vous présente Diana Parker, une.amie.   
  
Rien à faire pensa Harry, ils nous cachent tous les deux quelques choses, et à mon avis, ils n'étaient pas juste, amis. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius continuait les présentations :  
  
-Diana, je te présente Harry, que tu connais déjà, et Gwendolyne Jeudusor, ou plutôt Gwen Smith, une bonne amie à Harry.  
  
Si elle en fut étonnée, Diana de dit rien en entendant le nom de famille de Gwen, au grand soulagement de celle ci. Harry et Gwen avait bien compris que les adultes n'étaient pas à l'aise, alors que ce n'était sûrement pas leur genre. Harry et Gwen voulaient les laisser en tête à tête, mais, étonnement ils s'arrangeaient pour les retenir tous les deux, pour s'empêcher de se parler. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient peur l'un de l'autre. La situation aurait pu être risible, le grand Sirius Black, qui aurait peur d'une de ses amies d'enfance. Mais, il est vrai qu'il était étonnant qu'elle soit revenue après tant de temps, et depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu, elle avait du refaire sa vie. Malgré tout, Harry et Gwen arrivèrent à les faire parler et ils furent pris à leur propre piège :  
  
- Comment vous êtes vous connu ? Demanda innocemment Gwen.  
  
-A Poudlard, répondit Sirius.  
  
..  
  
-Et, vous avez des enfants ? Demanda, on ne peut plus innocemment Harry, solidaire à son parrain, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qui le travaillait depuis un certain temps.  
  
-Non, je ne suis même pas mariée.   
  
Etrangement, une fois que Diana eut prononcé cette phrase, Sirius sembla soudainement se détendre. Et cette fois ci, Harry et Gwen parvinrent enfin à s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls à seuls. Arrivés dans leur chambre, ils fermèrent la porte.  
  
-Ouf, soupira Gwen, j'ai crut qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais partir.  
  
-M'en parle pas, dit Harry amusé. Suis je le seul à qui cela aurait donné l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas juste amis ?  
  
-Ca crève les yeux ! S'exclama Gwen, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas du se revoir depuis Azkaban, et Sirius devait redouter sa réaction.  
  
-C'est certain.  
  
-Sinon, elle a l'air plutôt sympa comme fille.  
  
-Ouai, et plutôt bien foutue !  
  
-Harry ! S'exclama Gwen, faisant mine d'être choquée.  
  
-Mais non, je plaisante !  
  
-J'espère bien, lui rétorqua t'elle avec un sourire espiègle. »  
  
A ce moment là, des éclats de rires retentirent. Ils provenaient du salon, là où les deux jeunes gens parlaient.  
  
« Ah, je me disais bien ! Dit Harry. Voilà, tout devrait être dans l'ordre. Je pense que nous pouvons redescendre.  
  
-Je le pense aussi, et à mon avis, nous allons avoir plus d'éclaircissements sur cette histoire.   
  
Ils descendirent donc, et trouvèrent Sirius et Diana, pleurant de rire.  
  
-Qu'est ce que t'a encore bien pu sortir Sirius ? C'est pas bien de mettre les gens dans de tels états ! Dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.   
  
Mais, Sirius n'était pas en état de répondre à la remarque narquoise de son filleul. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs esprits et continuèrent dans une discussion bien plus détendue qu'auparavant. Diana passa la journée avec eux et ne s'en alla que tard le soir en leur promettant de revenir dans deux jours. Dans deux jours, étant donné que Sirius l'avait invité à dîner le lendemain au restaurant, en tête à tête. Ils avaient passé la journée à raconter à Diana tout de leurs vies respectives, et cette dernière en avait fait de même. Il s'avérait que Diana avait été la meilleure amie de Lili et donc très proche des maraudeurs. Elle était devenue médicomage, mais pour l'instant ne travaillait pas, car elle avait dit qu'elle serait mutée en septembre.  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les deux adolescents bombardèrent Sirius de questions et de réprimandes. Ils lui en voulaient de ne pas leur avoir mentionné l'existence de Diana. Et ils parvinrent à tirer quelques informations de lui, comme le faite qu'ils avaient été fiancés avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Comment avez vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?  
  
Et Diana ?  
  
Et ces nouvelles ?  
  
Oh oh !!!  
  
Pppplllleeeaaassseeeee !!!!  
  
Dites nous ce que vous en pensez !!!!!  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Merci pour les reviews de la fic précédente.  
  
Nous n'y répondrons pas ici,  
  
Mais prochainement nous mettrons un petit mot spécial destiné à nos chers revieweurs !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Pour une fois,  
  
Nous n'en mettrons pas des tartines ! *miracle ! *  
  
Voici donc le titre du prochain chapitre :  
  
« Stage de quidditch »  
  
harry fera son stage, nous y découvrirons de nouveaux personnages, et harry fêtera son anni !  
  
voilà le programme,  
  
a la semaine prochaine,  
  
reviewez,  
  
et gros bisous à vous tous !!!!  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	2. Stage de quidditch

Et c'est parti pour le second chapppiiitttrre !!  
  
Yyyooouuppiii !  
  
Wwaow !  
  
Quelle joie soudaine !  
  
Lol  
  
Y faut dire aussi que vous zavez été gentil et que vous nous avez posté plein de reviews !  
  
Faut dire aussi que vous commencez à nous connaître,  
  
Et depuis le temps qu'on vous empoisonne à chaque chapitre en vous en demandant toujours plus...  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Apparemment le premier chapitre vous a plut,  
  
Espérons que la suite, ..suivra ! lol !  
  
Ouh, là..fatiguées aujourd'hui !  
  
Alors,  
  
Pour ce chapitre,  
  
Profitez du quidditch,  
  
Car,  
  
Hélas,  
  
C'en est fini !  
  
Snif !  
  
Et oui,  
  
L'année était tellement chargée,  
  
Que nos pauvres amis aurez été archi sur bouqués si le quidditch avait été maintenu !  
  
Au programme,  
  
Stage + anni de Harry  
  
Bon,  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent: Chapitre 1 : vacances, vacances, vacances ! Le titre explique bien le chapitre. Tout se passe bien. Jusqu'au jour où une jeune femme, Diana Parker sonne a la porte. Elle se révèle être charmante ainsi que, par la même occasion, la fiancée à Sirius avant son incarcération à Azkaban.  
  
Voilà,  
  
Bonne lecture !!  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
@++  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Stage de quidditch  
  
Harry était anxieux. Le lendemain il irait faire son stage, bien sûr, il en était ravi, qui ne pourrait pas rêver de faire un stage avec l'équipe d'Angleterre de quidditch, et qui plus est, avoir peut être la chance de faire partie définitivement de l'équipe ? Personne évidemment ! Mais, malgré tout, il appréhendait, et d'une il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, mais il s'inquiétait pour différentes choses, et si Voldemort venait à l'attaquer là bas ou si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Gwen quand il ne serait pas là, ou, comment allait il supporter de quitter Gwen pendant une semaine sans pouvoir la voir ou lui parler ? Etrangement, c'était ce qui le préoccupait le plus ! N'était ce pas mignon ? Mais c'était malgré tout très handicapant.  
  
Heureusement pour Gwen, Harry ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, car, il aurait pu constater qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui à l'idée de devoir se séparer ! Bien entendu, tout comme Harry, elle essayait de relativiser, de se dire que cela ne durerait qu'une semaine, mais, en vain ! C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Et maintenant, elle regrettait de lui avoir offert se stage, bien que, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils fassent quand même une séparation, car, dans la vie, il leur serait sûrement difficile de rester toujours ensembles !  
  
Ils passèrent la journée à discuter autour de la piscine et à préparer ses affaires. En effet, Sirius était encore à Poudlard sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Diana n'était pas là non plus, elle devait aller faire des achats sur le chemin de traverse. Et pour une fois, elle ne pourrait pas non plus aller dîner chez eux ce soir, vu que Sirius ne rentrait pas avant vingt trois heures, donc, une longue journée en perspective.  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius, Gwen et Harry se réveillèrent aux aurores, en effet, le stage commençait à 9 heures, mais l'entraînement avait lieu à trois heures de route de la maison de Sirius. Dans la voiture, on entendait pas un bruit. Sirius, occupé par la conduite de sa voiture, ne disait pas un mot, quand à Harry et Gwen, ils n'étaient pas encore très réveillés, et surtout, un peu mélancolique, mais, malgré tout, ils s'efforçaient d'afficher un léger sourire, comme pour se réconforter.  
  
Puis, la voiture s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous trois descendirent. Harry, son balai dans une main et son sac dans l'autre, s'avança vers un énorme bâtiment. Ce n'était pas un stade, comme il s'y serait attendu, mais un bâtiment tout en longueur. Une pancarte indiquait « Centre de formation de l'équipe espoir de quidditch d'Angleterre ». Harry se retourna alors vers ses amis, serra la main à Sirius et prit Gwen dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
  
-Tu vas me manquer.  
  
-Toi aussi. Lui murmura t'elle à son tour.  
  
Il l'a vit pincer ses lèvres, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de la part de Gwen. Elle qui contrôlait d'habitude si bien ses émotions ! Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle lui dise que cela ne serait pas long, une parole réconfortante, si elle avait su combien cela l'aurait rassuré ! Il se dirigea alors, sans se retourner vers le long bâtiment, perdu dans ses pensées, jamais de toute sa vie, il aurait pu penser combien ce serait difficile. Alors, il souleva sa manche de sa robe de sorcier et découvrit avec stupeur son bracelet. Il ne brillait plus d'une lumière intense comme à son habitude, il semblait presque éteint. Et c'est encore plus accablé qu'il pénétra par la porte du lotissement, sans un regard en arrière, de peur de voir la voiture s'en aller. A cet instant présent, l'enfant qu'il était encore malgré tout, l'enfant qui avait tant été refoulé en lui, se réveillait, pour la première fois qu'il aimait et était aimé, il ressentait la difficulté d'une séparation.  
  
De son côté, Gwen, regardait Harry s'en aller, lentement. Elle ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait autant été peinée d'une séparation auparavant. Sirius la regardait avec un sourire compatissant, il les trouvaient adorables tous les deux, et lui rappelaient tant James et Lili ! C'était stupéfiant ! Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter, puis ils regagnèrent la voiture.  
  
Le hall d'entrée était tout de marbre, la pièce était immense, en son centre, la cellule d'accueil circulaire trônait et au fond de la salle montaient deux escaliers de marbre. Au murs pourpres étaient affichés de nombreux clichés montrant des joueurs en action, volant superbement bien. Harry s'approcha de l'accueil, une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'année, lui demanda avec un grand sourire :  
  
« Vous voulez un renseignement ?  
  
-Heu, oui, s'il vous plait. Demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine. Je viens pour faire un stage.  
  
-Vous vous appelez ?  
  
-Potter, Harry Potter. »  
  
La jeune femme, tout d'abord interloquée, se demandant probablement s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, leva les yeux vers sa cicatrice puis se reprit vivement :  
  
« Bienvenue Mr Potter, vous pouvez rejoindre Mr Kinnon. Passez par l'escalier dans le fond, à votre droite, il vous attend. »  
  
Harry la remercia et suivit ses indications. Arrivé sur le palier, il fut extrêmement surprit. Il s'attendait à se trouver dans un couloir, mais, pas du tout, il était au pied d'un gigantesque stade qui faisait au moins le double, si ce n'est le triple d'un véritable stade. Interloqué, il leva les yeux, au dessus de lui, une trentaine de joueurs de quidditch, tous volant à des allures folles, se coursaient ou coursaient des balles. Au sol, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui, sans aucun doute était très sportif, vu sa carrure d'athlète, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, était entouré par une dizaine d'autres joueurs. Il se dirigea vers le groupe, à peine arrivé à proximité que l'entraîneur l'interpella :  
  
« Mr Potter ?!  
  
-Oui, dit il d'une voix incertaine.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi nous. »  
  
Il serra la main à Mr Kinnon. Il regarda alors ses futurs coéquipiers. Ils le dépassaient tous de taille et de carrure. Ils semblaient tous bâtis comme Dubois, l'ancien gardien de but, et, tous le regardaient avec une certaine méfiance, d'un drôle d'air. Harry soupira. Il avait bien trop l'habitude de ces regards en biais. Il est vrai qu'il était bien différents des autres, plus petit, maigrelet, célèbre, mais surtout, puissant, mais cela, Harry ne pouvait comprendre ce que les autres ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient en sa présence, en effet, l'aura qu'il dégageait était très puissant, et, évidemment, lui, ne le ressentait pas. Il ne pouvait donc comprendre leurs regards inquiets et étranges qu'ils lui lançaient constamment. Puis, une fois que tous les quatorze joueurs furent arrivés, l'entraîneur prit la parole leur expliquant le déroulement de la semaine et autres détails. Ils commencèrent donc avec un cours de tactique. Le cours dura trois heures et Harry s'était considérablement ennuyé, pas que ce ne soit pas intéressant, mais il connaissait un grand nombre de choses, et surtout, il se sentait exclu, en effet, tous les autres avaient vite sympathisé, mais, le laissant de côté. Lorsque enfin le cours prit fin, ils se rendirent à déjeuner, là, Harry fut un peu surpris du menu : « Pâtes ! ». Sur toutes les tables étaient disposés d'énormes plats de pâtes. Harry s'assit seul, dans un coin ; il jeta un triste coup d'?il à son bracelet, toujours aussi faiblement luisant. Il mangea donc, sans grand appétit son plat de pâtes, quand il fut interrompu :  
  
« Hé ! Potter ! T'es tout seul ! Le pauvre ! Dit un garçon blond, baraqué et arrogant, apparemment, poursuivit il, la célébrité ne fait pas tout ! »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il n'était que trop habitué à ces remarques, bien qu'il fut un peu étonné que, ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas, lui adresse ainsi la parole et surtout si insolemment. Après le déjeuner, ils firent des groupes et tous allèrent s'entraîner. C'était éreintant, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi fatigué ! Ils avaient enchaînés entraînements sur entraînements sans la moindre pause. D'un autre côté, cela l'avait empêché de penser à autre chose ! Ce fut donc, épuisé qu'il s'allongea sur son lit à neuf heures du soir et s'endormit d'un seul trait.  
  
Du fait qu'il se soit endormi si tôt, il réveilla de bonne heure et en profita pour faire une surprise à Gwen à l'aide de quelques sorts. Un peu plus souriant, il se rendit en bas dans la salle où déjà des joueurs prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Harry avait attendu avec impatience le petit déjeuner, car, c'était le seul moment où on ne leur servait pas de pâtes. Ils avaient le droit à des fruits et du pain avec de la confiture. Harry guettait son bracelet, et était tant concentré sur son bracelet qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il se sentit libre de toute préoccupation, ne pensant à rien, comme cela était agréable, puis, il entendit une voix qui lui disait de mettre ses tartines sur sa tête. Alors qu'il prenait ses tartines dans ses mains, le chant du phénix retentit dans sa tête. Il réalisa soudain qu'on venait de lui jeter un sort impardonnable, l'impérium. Il se ressaisit, et lança ses tartines, dégoulinantes de confiture sur l'auteur du sort, grâce à un petit sort d'enchantement très simple qu'il savait effectuer sans baguette.  
  
Il se retourna alors vers sa cible et vit avec stupeur le même garçon que le jour précédent. Il était de toute évidence furieux et un garçon à côté de lui murmura :  
  
« Hou la la, j'aimerai pas être à sa place ! Vindincta va lui faire sa fête à celui là ! »  
  
Harry, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres se leva, l'autre, se tenait furieux, devant lui, la baguette sortie. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la baguette et la fit voler à travers la pièce, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'autre n'en fut pas du tout impressionné, et au contraire, lui sourit à son tour.  
  
« Aurai je trouver quelqu'un à ma hauteur ?  
  
-A ta hauteur ? Sûrement pas, mais, à ma cheville, peut être ! Lui répondit Harry. »  
  
Alors, il fit volte face, et, alors que Vindincta s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à son provocateur, l'entraîneur pénétra dans la pièce, leur annonçant que le déjeuner était fini, et mettant fin du même coup au combat que s'étaient donné les deux coéquipiers. En rejoignant le terrain, il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre, il était neuf heures. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une lumière rougeâtre, son bracelet brillait plus intensément déjà, aucun doute, Gwen était réveillée.  
  
A une bonne distance de là, dans une grande maison blanche, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure sombre s'éveille lentement. Elle est contente de s'échapper enfin du royaume des songes obscures, qui, du fait de l'absence de Harry à ses côtés, avaient reprit le dessus. Elle se remettait péniblement de ses cauchemars après qui elle avait tenté de fuir toute la nuit, en vain. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas au réveil, les bras réconfortants de Harry. Elle s'étira et soupira, cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'Harry était parti, et déjà, elle s'ennuyait cruellement. Bien sûr, Sirius faisait son possible avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie, mais, ce n'était pas Harry. Elle se leva d'un pas chancelant, et découvrit alors un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges sur sa table de chevet. Un petit mot apparut devant elle, il y était inscrit :  
  
« Tu me manques, je t'aime.  
  
Harry »  
  
Il pensait à elle, et il s'ennuyait aussi, décidément, ils se ressemblaient vraiment ! Le fait de cette attention particulière de la part de Harry lui avait remonté le moral. Elle souriait à présent, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Déjà, Sirius était partit travailler. Il était parti plus tôt ce matin pour rentrer de bonne heure le soir car Diana venait manger. La jeune femme était très sympathique et Gwen l'appréciait beaucoup. Cela crevait les yeux que Sirius et elle s'aimaient énormément, mais, pour une fois, contrairement à leurs tempéraments habituels, ils gardaient le silence sur ce point.  
  
La semaine passa au compte goutte. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette vie. Il était fatigué et s'était souvent accroché avec Vindincta, même une fois, cela avait failli finir en duel. Le problème étant qu'il était beaucoup plus coriace que ne l'était Malefoy auparavant, et, contrairement à ce dernier, ses acolytes n'étaient pas des idiots, et savaient parfaitement bien se battre. Tous les jours, il envoyait des fleurs à Gwen avec un petit mot à chaque fois. Il avait remarqué que son procédé marchait car, à chaque fois, son bracelet redoublait d'intensité et c'était le seul moment de la journée où son c?ur s'apaisait. C'est avec soulagement qu'Harry vit la fin de son stage approcher. Il sentait la tension monter dans l'équipe à une allure fulgurante. Malgré tout, il avait atteint un niveau excellent en quidditch et il était certain que Gryffondor raflerait la coupe des quatre maisons cette année.  
  
Puis, le jour précédent son départ, Harry fut, comme tous les autres, convoqué à son tour dans le bureau de l'entraîneur :  
  
- Potter tu as effectué un travail excellent, et tu es un attrapeur remarquable, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de talents que toi et pourtant, tu peux me croire, j'en ai vu des joueurs défiler ! C'est pourquoi, je te demande si tu veux faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre espoir de quidditch.  
  
Avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole, il ajouta :  
  
-Bien sûr, tu n'y resterai pas longtemps, juste un an et tu pourrai probablement accéder à l'équipe nationale !  
  
-Je regrette, répondit Harry, mais je ne veux pas.  
  
-Comment ? S'étonna Mr Kinnon, voyons mon garçon, ce sont les portes de la gloire qui s'ouvrent à toi ainsi que la fortune et une grande carrière ! C'est la classe internationale ! Les clubs les plus renommés s'arracheront pour t'avoir ! Tu fais de véritables miracles ! Je suis sûr qu'avec toi dans l'équipe, même les Canons de Chudley pourraient gagner !  
  
-Non, je suis désolé, mais, la gloire et l'argent ne m'intéressent pas. J'adore le quidditch, c'est ma passion et je ne veux pas m'en dégoûter, j'en ai vu assez pour savoir que cela n'est pas pour moi. De plus, j'ai mes études à Poudlard, et je ne les arrêteraient pour rien au monde, mais, par contre, si jamais un jour, un de vos attrapeurs est en mauvaise posture, je veux bien servir de remplaçant, mais c'est tout. Je sais ce qu'est la célébrité, et je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi non plus.  
  
-Ecoute, dit Kinnon, embêté et interloqué par la réaction de Harry, je peux te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, tu peux très bien revenir sur ta décision.  
  
-Non, je ne reviendrai pas dessus, je puis vous l'affirmer.  
  
-Bien, mais c'est vraiment très très dommage, malgré tout, si l'envie te prend un jour de faire un match.  
  
-D'accord, je sais que ce sera ok !   
  
Et sur ce, l'entrevue prit fin, laissant l'entraîneur perplexe et un peu accablé. En effet, imaginez que vous découvrez un nouveau Zidane, quelle serait votre réaction s'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas entrer en équipe de France ? Jusqu'au dernier jour, Harry put éviter les autres joueurs de l'équipe et il ne s'en porta pas si mal. Enfin, le dernier jour approchait, il allait revoir Gwen et c'est pour une fois le c?ur léger qu'il s'endormit. Le lendemain il fut debout à sept heures tapantes. Il prépara ses affaires, rangea son cyclone et descendit déjeuner avant tout le monde et savourant son dernier repas au sein du club. Lorsque huit heures trente tapèrent, Harry se précipita dehors, là, il s'assit sur son sac, attendant impatiemment que l'on vienne le chercher. Ce fut, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'Harry vit se garer la voiture de sport noir de Sirius. Gwen ouvrit précipitamment la portière et se précipita dehors, tandis que Harry courrait vers elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça pendant de longs instants, tous deux savourant leurs retrouvailles. Lorsqu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes Harry consentit enfin à lâcher Gwen, il vit que des larmes de joies avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Il les essuya et l'embrassa, puis, tenant toujours Gwen par la main et la serrant contre lui, ne voulant pas la lâcher, il dit bonjour à son parrain.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'avez manqué ! Dit Harry en regardant principalement Gwen. (Sympa pour sirius ! lol)  
  
-Oh si, je pense que si, n'est ce pas Gwen ? Dit Sirius lui lançant un regard qui en disait long.   
  
Mais la jeune fille était bien trop heureuse pour nier quoi que ce soit ou même soulever l'allusion de Sirius. Elle se contenta de sourire et de se blottir encore plus contre Harry qui la prit dans ses bras et la porta ainsi jusque dans la voiture. La jeune fille riait aux éclats tandis que Harry souriait et que Sirius faisait léviter les bagages de Harry dans le coffre. Au loin, quelqu'un assistait à la scène, un sourire déplaisant peint sur son visage en voyant Potter si radieux avec cette jeune fille si talentueuse et si belle., mais un jour, lorsque son maître aurait reprit pleine possession de sa fille, il réussirait sûrement, en temps que mangemort le plus fidèle, à se l'approprier.  
  
Sirius et Gwen avaient fêté comme il se doit le retour de Harry au bercail. Ils avaient organisé une soirée, en compagnie de Diana bien sûr, et ils passèrent la journée et la soirée se racontant leurs semaines respectives. Harry engloutit tout ce qui lui passa sous la main, tant que ce n'était pas des pâtes ! Les auditeurs de Harry furent en revanche, un peu inquiet lorsque Harry évoqua ses « rencontres » avec Vindincta. Puis, l'ambiance tourna en effet à la fête, vu que, dans quatre jours aurait lieu l'anniversaire de Harry et Gwen lui avait proposé, pour une fois, d'organiser lui-même la fête, vu que, en dix sept années, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.  
  
Dès le lendemain, ils s'en chargèrent. Harry invita, inévitablement, Ron et Hermione et étonnement, ce fut tout. Il ne voulait pas cacher quoi que ce soit lors de la fête, hors, ils étaient véritablement leurs meilleurs amis, et, avec eux, ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quel sujets, mais, sachant également, ceux qu'ils ne devaient mieux pas aborder. Harry et Gwen commandèrent de la bièraubeurre ainsi que des friandises de chez Honey Dukes et bien sûr, passèrent commande chez les jumeaux Weasley pour réussir leurs farces et mettre de l'ambiance.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à vingt heures le 31 juillet. Ils dînèrent tous les quatre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils passaient une excellente soirée. Harry était vraiment heureux et il riait de bon c?ur aux blagues de Ron. Les deux filles étaient mortes de rire, et Hermione se tenait les côtes. Dans deux minutes, il serait minuit, et, dans deux minutes, il aurait dix sept ans. Ils étaient tous les quatre, allongés sur l'herbe, près de la piscine éclairée. Harry leva par hasard les yeux au ciel et découvrit avec étonnement trois volatiles se dirigeant vers lui. Il reconnu la chouette de Sirius, une hibou non identifié, et Fumseck. Harry, étonné prit les lettres des hiboux ainsi que les deux lettres du Ph?nix. Encouragé par ses amis, aussi étonnés que lui et impatients, il ouvrit une des lettres. Elle était plutôt courte :  
  
Cher Harry, Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais dix sept ans chez les sorciers est l'âge majeur, c'est pourquoi, qu'en temps que descendent de Godric Gryffondor, je te concède Fumseck. Avec toute mon amitié, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry était surpris, interloqué. Lui, propriétaire d'un ph?nix, et pas n'importe lequel, Fumseck ! Il regarda l'oiseau au pelage flamboyant. Il émit un trémolo joyeux qui fit sourire son nouveau maître. Ses amis trouvaient eux aussi étrange le nouveau cadeau de Harry. Ce dernier, tellement étonné, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il glissait la seconde lettre dans sa poche. Il ouvrit alors la lettre de Sirius.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un heureux anniversaire. Rassure toi, je comprends parfaitement que tu ais voulu passer ton anniversaire en compagnie de tes amis. Moi, de mon côté, je passe une excellente soirée en très bonne compagnie.  
  
Ci joint cette lettre, nous avons rajouté un petit paquet, ce cadeau devrait t'être très utile, c'est Dumbledore lui même qui me l'a conseillé . Bonne soirée.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry s'empara du paquet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une pensine. En effet, cela lui serait bien utile. Il prit alors la lettre de l'autre hibou, à l'écriture, il reconnut que le cadeau venait de Hagrid. Il s'empara de la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je suppose que cette année tu vas enfin passer un anniversaire digne de ce nom, et j'en suis ravi. Le temps passe trop vite, je me vois encore dans la cabane à venir te chercher, je te revois encore petit gringalet, alors que maintenant tu es devenu un véritable homme et un puissant sorcier, quand je pense tu t'inquiétais de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu, n'avais je pas raison ? Ce petit cadeau, joint à la lettre, devrait t'être utile.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Harry découvrit un cadeau assez important. Il enleva le papier et découvrit une glace à ennemis. Il avait été gâté. Puis, à leur tout, Hermione et Ron offrirent à Harry leur cadeau commun. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe tenue de quidditch, digne d'un joueur professionnel. Il était vraiment gâté ! Gwen lui offrit alors à son tour son cadeau en lui faisant un sourire mystérieux. Harry regarda alors la boîte suspicieusement. Etait elle piégée ? La boite était circulaire et fermée par un ruban. Il dénoua doucement le ruban qui tomba à terre et Harry souleva le couvercle, et découvrit.un serpent ! Le reptile sortit alors de la boîte et vint s'enrouler sur le bras de Harry. Encore un peu étonné, Harry mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, Gwen prit alors les devant et s'adressa au serpent :  
  
« Bonjour, dit elle en fourchelangue, je m'appelle Gwen, je te présssente Harry, ton maître. Tu lui devra obéiscencccee en toute cccirconstancce. Rassssure toi, il n'est pas muet, mais pour l'inssstant, il ssse remet du choc, rajouta t'elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
Harry sortit alors de sa torpeur.  
  
-Excuse moi, dit il, je sssuiss Harry Potter, comment t'appelles tu ?  
  
-Certains m'appellent Sssnake, dit le serpent.  
  
-Sssnake ? Dit Harry. Pas bien original, mais, sssoit, cela au moins le mérite d'être simple à retenir.  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous embêter, intervint Gwen, mais, nos amis ssont un peu impatients ! Dit elle en désignant Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvaient participer à leur conversation.  
  
-Excusez moi, dit Harry normalement. »  
  
Alors, le serpent s'installa autour de son bras, sous sa manche de robe de sorcier. Hermione regardait un peu inquiète l'animal, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de bêtes. Puis, la soirée reprit. Ils allèrent tous se coucher vers quatre heures du matin, bien fatigués. Si fatigués, qu'Harry oublia complètement l'existence de la lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Alors ?  
  
Ce second chapitre,  
  
Qu'en pensez vous chers lecteurs ?  
  
Bon,  
  
Pour l'instant,  
  
On y va molo,  
  
Mais profitez en,  
  
Le calme avant la tempête dis t'on..  
  
Après,  
  
On ne saura plus où donner de la tête !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Merci d'avoir envoyé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent.  
  
Nous allons prestement y répondre :  
  
Tout d'abord..  
  
Phénix 20 : le premier revieweur de cette partie ! Merccciii beeauuuccoouupp !!! Et t'inquiète, on a pas besoin de se grouiller vu que tout est déjà écrit ! et voui !  
  
Lunenoire : Merci de toujours rester fidèle. Et oui, on est reparti pour un tour, mais on craint hélas qu'il ne s'agisse du dernier, et voui ! enfin, c pas encore sûr..exactement, chapitre tranquille mais cela ne durera pas tu peux en être assurée.  
  
Alex 13 : on é contentes que tu trouves ça bien, et on espère que la suite te plaira autant, voire + ! revieweur parmi tant d'autres ? y en a pas tant que ça, rassure toi !  
  
Lunicorne : et bien, nous répondrons également par une phrase ! Merci bcpp !!! et voici la suite ! (ça fait deux là. ! on s'en fou !)  
  
Voilà !  
  
Comme on l'a dit,  
  
Chapitre tranquille mais cela ne durera pas.  
  
Dès le prochain chapitre,  
  
Ça commence a chauffer un peu,  
  
Et le thermostat grimpera tout au long !  
  
Bon,  
  
Merci à tous,  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
A la semaine prochaine,  
  
Ettt,  
  
N'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous voulez la suite !!  
  
Merci,  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
(plus déjantées et bouffonnes que jamais !) 


	3. Godric's Hollow

_ET de 1….et de 2…et de 3….    0 !!!!_

_Lol !_

_Voui, voui,_

_Bon,_

_Vous excuserez ce petit écart patriotique français…surtout que les français au foot….no comment !!!!!!_

_Bonjour la coupe du monde ! * toussote ! *_

_Bon,_

_Voici malgré tout,_

_Foot mis a part,_

_Le seul et l'unique…..Chapitre 3 !!!!!!_

_Voilà,_

_Donc,_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Chapitre 2 : Stage de quidditch_

Stage de quidditch de Harry (beaucoup de mal a s'adapter, absence de l'esprit d 'équipe, il ne s'y sentira pas a sa place, Gwen lui manque cruellement, il se sent mal, il est trop respecté a son goût par les autres, aura, puissance !)*

_Rencontre avec Vindincta et sa clic !_

_Il est vraiment soulagé de revoir Gwen et il a le droit a un véritable anniversaire, préparé par lui même et organise une fête._

_Le soir même a minuit, il ouvre ses cadeaux, tandis qu'il range ses lettres dans un coin sans les ouvrir. Il reçoit un serpent de la part de Gwen, l'avantage étant qu'ils puissent lui parler tous les deux.___

_Qu'y avait il d'écrit dans les mystérieuses lettres ?_

_Surprise !_

_Ce chapitre é + long que d'habitude,_

_Et normalement,_

_Vous remarquerez le changement entre ce chapitre et ceux des fics précédentes !_

_Celui ci,_

_Est dirons nous,_

_+ riche, + long, + original, +bourré d'évènements….._

_enfin,_

_on vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

_bizzzzz !_

_@tout a l'heure !_

_Dia' et Emma_

***************************************************************************************

**Titre :  Rencontres entre héritiers**

**Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma**

**_Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !!_**

**_Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu*_**

****

****

**_Avertissement : G _**

****

****

***************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3**

****

****

**Godric's Hollow**

         Harry se réveilla, en ce jour de premier août, d'excellente humeur. Il avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Au pied du lit, Snake s'était mis en boule et s'était endormi à proximité du phœnix. Gwen, à ses côtés, dormait paisiblement. La lueur du jour filtrait à travers les volets fermés. Il se leva délicatement et s'approcha sans faire de bruit de la fenêtre. Il se revêtit prestement de sa robe de quidditch que lui avaient offert Ron et Hermione le jour précédent, prit son balai, et s'élança dans les airs. Rien de tel pour commencer une superbe journée. L'air était déjà lourd, la journée promettait d'être chaude. Une très fine pluie, la rosée, rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. A l'horizon, les premières lueurs du soleil filtraient. Harry sourit, il se cramponna à son balai et vola pendant un bon moment. Puis, un peu fatigué, il alla se poser dans l'herbe fraîche. Il s'allongea, savourant chaque moment paisible. Mais, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, il y mit sa main et retira une enveloppe. Comment avait il pu l'oublier ? La deuxième enveloppe de Dumbledore ! Quel sot il était ! Il l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu m'en voudras probablement de ne jamais t'avoir mentionné ce dont je vais te parler dans cette lettre, mais, tu n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Voilà, tu as dix sept ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Tes parents, prévoyants, avaient écrit leur testament, auquel tu accède dès lors, vu que tu as atteint la majorité. Tes parents te lèguent donc leur argent, le coffre que tu connais, mais également un coffre au numéro 6023, ils te lèguent leur maison, Godric's Hollow qui te revient. Tu as, évidemment, le droit d'aller t'y installer, une protection y a été installée depuis très longtemps et est encore en usage. Je te conseillerai d'en parler avec Sirius. Petit détail, cette maison n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est celle des descendants de Godric Gryffondor, comme ton père et toi. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire._

_A bientôt_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry, après la lecture de sa lettre était complètement chamboulé, et en venait même à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de mauvais goût. Il lit, et relit la lettre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il resta là, sans bouger, une bonne heure, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Plus tard, Gwendolyne vint à sa rencontre, inquiète de ne pas le trouver dans la maison. Elle souriait, et tenait une rose rouge à la main. En effet, il avait même oublié qu'il lui avait préparé, avant de chevaucher son balai, son petit déjeuner, et, la rose qu'elle tenait à la main y était disposée. Elle fut étonnée de le trouver aussi songeur, pensif et surtout…triste ?! Quand elle arriva, il ne releva même pas la tête, que se passait il ? Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait une lettre, elle voulu la lui prendre, mais, il sembla soudain reprendre vie et l'en empêcha, on ne peut plus surprise, elle le vit se lever et partir en courant vers la maison, laissant là son balai. Inquiète, elle ramassa alors le cyclone et courut à son tour en direction de la maison. Là, elle le trouva en grande discussion avec Sirius, Diana et…Dumbledore ! Que faisait il là ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle écouta la conversation pour tenter d'en savoir plus :

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ! S'exclama Harry.

-C'est la loi ! Répondit Dumbledore, et à quoi cela aurait il bien pu te servir ? Tu ne savais même pas que tu était l'héritier de Gryffondor, et tu n'avais pas encore reçu ton héritage !

-Combien, combien y a t'il encore de choses que vous me cachez ? Que ce soit sur moi même, sur mes parents ou ma famille ? Je n'en peut plus ! J'ai justement dix sept ans, je dois non stop combattre Voldemort, ses mangemorts, suivre des cours, m'améliorer, travailler toujours et encore, et je ne sais rien ! Qu'ai je en échange ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliai ! La vie sauve ! Mais quelle vie ! Et à quel prix ? Combien faudra t'il encore de morts ? Combien de temps encore Lui faudra t'il pour me tuer ? Et tout ces gens, qui me considèrent comme un héros, qui vais faire disparaître Voldemort de la surface de la planète, c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de pire ! Et voilà que maintenant, ou plutôt, encore !, vous me cacher mon passé qui, qui sait ? Pourrait être déterminant pour mon présent et mon futur ! Que puis je faire moi ?… »

Et Harry continuait. Il avait complètement explosé, il n'en pouvait plus, on lui mettait bien trop la pression, Gwen le savait, combien de fois elle essayait de lui en parler pour qu'il se décharge un peu du lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ? Mais que c'était il encore passé ? En tout cas, elle savait que si elle n'intervenait pas, Harry ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler, et là, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs vies à tous ! D'ailleurs, le directeur semblait penser exactement comme elle, car, il lui fit un petit signe de tête, l'encourageant à intervenir. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et se concentra, elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête car, elle savait qu'avec le lien du bracelet, cela calmerait obligatoirement Harry. En effet, il cessa presque immédiatement de parler et se retourna vivement vers Gwen qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Derrière elle se tenaient Ron et Hermione, impressionnés par les auras que dégageaient Gwen et Harry, ce dernier, qui, n'avait pas été loin de faire une sacré démonstration de sa puissance !

Harry s'était calmé, toute sa colère était tombé, il se sentait las. Gwen vint le rejoindre et demanda des explications. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon et Dumbledore se lança dans les explications. Gwen fut très étonnée, et, elle aussi, un peu abasourdie. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant un long moment, et, ils en conclurent que Harry, Gwen, Ron et Hermione pourraient passer la fin de leurs vacances là bas. Les quatre jeunes étaient ravis ! Ils préparèrent donc leurs affaires, demandèrent l'avis des parents de Ron et Hermione, qui fut positif, et, le soir venu, tous furent fin prêts à partir.

Harry était un peu nerveux, alors qu'il n'aurait pas du l'être. Ils dînèrent, puis allèrent se coucher. Les maraudeurs mirent un certain temps avant de s'endormir vu qu'ils étaient très excités d'être au lendemain. Après avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner, les quatre adolescents ainsi que Sirius et Diana, prirent la poudre de cheminée. Ils atterrirent dans un conduit plein de suie, qui n'avait probablement été ramoné depuis bien longtemps, seize années même, précisément. Ils étaient atterris dans une petite maison d'une seule pièce qui ne contenait qu'une cheminée. Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent devant un long et haut mur. Vers la droite, un énorme portail se tenait là, imposant. Ils s'en approchèrent, Diana, Sirius et Harry n'étaient pas particulièrement à l'aise, craignant de revoir des images d'un triste passé oublié, mais il leur fallait fermer les yeux sur ce passé, et penser au présent. Harry s'approcha du portail, a peine s'en fut il approché, qu'une voix sortie de nulle part lui demanda de décliner son identité. Il dit alors son nom. Et c'est alors qu'on lui demanda le mot de passe. Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui n'en savait pas plus que lui, mais alors, Fumseck intervint et lança un trémolo. La voix accepta le mot de passe. Interloqué, le petit groupe vit les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et ils découvrirent ou redécouvrirent Godric's Hollow.

Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée parsemée de petits cailloux, e parc était énorme, et paraissait parfaitement bien entretenu, chose étrange. La maison était cachée derrière d'énormes arbres qui devaient être là depuis des lustres. Enfin, la maison, le château pour être plus exact ! Car c'était un véritable château, avec des tourelles ! Il ressemblait un peu à Poudlard, mais, tout de même pas au niveau espace ! Avant d'entrer dans le château, ils préférèrent faire un tour de jardin. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent un véritable terrain de quidditch, une volière où ils découvrirent des chouettes et même des phœnix, une piscine immense, un lac et même une petite forêt. Pendant ce temps, Sirius leur expliqua certaines choses, tout d'abord, il leur apprit qu'ils se trouvaient en France dans une des villes magiques les plus réputées. Et, la ville était entièrement composée de sorciers. Ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes liés au langage vu qu'un grand nombre de Français parlaient l'Anglais.

Puis, ils rentrèrent dans le château. Harry passa le premier pour que la porte s'ouvre. Mais, lorsque Gwen voulut franchir la porte, elle fut repoussée par une barrière invisible. Tous furent étonnés. Harry ressortit et lui prit la main. Ils parvinrent à entrer tous deux dans la maison. Gwen refit une tentative seule, et cette fois ci, elle put entrer dans la maison. Ils passèrent la journée entière à découvrir une partie du château. Ils dînèrent tous dans la salle à manger, puis se trouvèrent des chambres pour dormir. Il y avait la même technique qu'à Poudlard lors des jours de fête, si bien qu'ils pouvaient manger ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient ! 

Le lendemain, ils continuèrent leur découverte de Godric's Hollow. Sirius et Diana restèrent avec les jeunes pendant une semaine où ils passèrent tous d'excellents moments. Diana était vraiment très sympathique et avait aussi beaucoup d'humour. Puis, ils laissèrent seuls les maraudeurs. Les quatre jeunes passèrent d'excellents moments et ils passèrent de remarquables vacances. Surtout que la ville était une station balnéaire. Presque tous les jours, ils allaient à la plage, sortaient le soir au restaurant ou faisaient des piques niques sur le sable. Parfois les couples s'en allaient en promenades nocturnes, avec, souvent à la fin, bain de minuit. Il n'y avait rien de tel que la plage au clair de lune pour les balades romantiques ! Harry avait continué à apporter son petit déjeuner au lit à Gwen ainsi qu'une rose tous les jours ce qui fait que la chambre de Gwen et Harry ne désemplissait pas de fleurs et de leurs odeurs. Bref, les deux petits couples se portaient à merveille !

Mais, environ deux semaines avant la rentrée, Harry se remit à faire un cauchemar, et pas n'importe lequel! Il faisait nuit et il se trouvait dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien. Devant une petite maison de brique rouge au style bien anglais, des hommes en noirs se tenaient droits et fiers, leurs baguettes sorties. Un de ces hommes malgré tout sortait du lot, il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça aux autres, il semblait…rien ne pouvait le décrire, mais Harry savait qui il était, son ennemi de toujours ! Harry savait pertinemment bien ce qui allait se passer, il se rua vers les hommes, cria, tenta de les frapper, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il passait au travers. Il dût alors se contenter de suivre, désespérément les hommes. Il assista alors à un véritable massacre. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Dursley, mais là, toute cette horreur, et devant lui ! Voldemort avait réveillé les moldus à l'aide d'un doloris, puis, les avait soumis à diverses tortures sous les yeux d'un Harry invisible et impuissant. Le survivant se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il était rongé par la rage, la haine, le désespoir et la tristesse. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait se rendormir. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et s'enfuit de la maison. 

Vers neuf heures du matin, Gwendolyne se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle y était habituée, sachant très bien que Harry était toujours perturbé par ses cauchemars. Elle se leva, un peu surprise de ne pas trouver son petit déjeuner ou sa rose. Bien entendu, elle s'en fichait qu'il ait oublié pour une fois ce petit détail et descendit en se disant qu'elle pourrait le taquiner sur le fait de sa mémoire défaillante. Elle ne le trouva pas dans la salle à manger en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, bien qu'un peu étonnée, elle ne s'en inquiéta      pas. Pendant à peu près toute la matinée, elle le chercha, en vain. Gwen commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et Ron et Hermione continuèrent les recherches avec elle. Ils fouillèrent Godric's Hollow de fond en comble sans trouver la moindre trace de Harry. Inquiets, ils envoyèrent des hiboux à Dumbledore, Sirius et Diana. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce, puis, partirent à sa recherche dans la ville. Ils se séparèrent, se délimitant un périmètre de recherche. Gwen était vraiment inquiète et faisait son possible pour retenir ses larmes, il était déjà 19 h et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Harry. Elle le savait mal en point car elle voyait que la lueur de son bracelet avait faiblit. Rongée par l'inquiétude, et redoutant que son père ne soit derrière cela, elle continuait de chercher. De leur côté, Hermione et Ron en étaient au même point qu'elle. Gwen, désespérée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, entrait dans toutes les boutiques, sans aucun résultat, puis, elle entra dans un bar et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise !

Toute la journée, Harry avait déambulé, sans but, retenant ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir, rêvé de pouvoir tout oublier, il avait même tenté de se lancer le sortilège d'amnésie, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force ! Il avait fini dans ce bar et avait encaissé verre sur verre pour soulager sa peine. Il avait trouvé un certain réconfort en l'alcool qui lui permettait de tout oublier pendant quelques secondes. Maintenant, il ne savait plus où il en était ni où il était et avait bien du mal à rassembler ses idées, si bien qu'il ne vit même pas une jeune fille timide et en larmes à la longue chevelure noire pénétrer dans le pub.

Elle ne savait si elle devait y croire, cela ne pouvait être lui, elle était probablement victime d'hallucination, cela ne pouvait être Harry ! Son Harry ! Malgré tout, malheureuse, elle l'appela tout de même :

- Harry ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, malgré tout, elle le rappela de nouveau, plus fort cette fois ci. Là, le garçon l'entendit et se retourna vers elle. C'était bien lui ! Mais, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il était complètement saoul ! Ses yeux verts brillaient étrangement de rage, de colère, jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi ! Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi, ce regard, il le réservait d'habitude à son père, ses mangemorts ou auparavant à Malefoy. Inquiète et attristée par ce regard, et un peu apeurée elle s'avança très lentement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

« Il faut rentrer Harry. »

Il lui attrapa alors brusquement et durement sa main posée sur son épaule et la regarda :

-Pourquoi ?! Lui demanda t'il d'une voix haineuse. Pourquoi ! Que me veux tu ? Toi aussi, tu veux me tuer ? Sache que je ne me laisserais pas faire !Je me battrais et jusqu'au bout ! Je…

-Harry ! Intervint Gwen affolée, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, il continuait. Gwendolyne était paniquée, elle connaissait bien Harry et il était toujours très dangereux lorsqu'il était en colère et là, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter ! Malgré tout, elle essaya une tentative pour le calmer qui marchait habituellement. Elle rassembla son courage à deux main et se rapprocha de lui. Mais là, il leva sa main, prêt à la frapper, alors qu'il allait rabaisser sa main, Gwen ferma les yeux , attendant le choc. Elle entendit alors Ron crier son nom, elle attendit, toujours les yeux fermés attendant le coup, qui ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Harry, agenouillé sur le sol, en pleur. Elle soupira et Ron et Hermione vinrent l'aider, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison.

Gwen avait été secouée de voir Harry ainsi et se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. En tous cas, elle avait eu bien plus peur qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Ron avait insisté pour que Harry ne dorme pas dans la même chambre que Gwen, pour plus de sécurité. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, surtout en sachant qu'il était mal en point. De toute manière, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir alors, elle sortit de son lit et chercha dans l'obscurité du château la salle où Harry dormait. Il était allongé sur un lit, en proie aux cauchemars, il se débattait dans tous les sens pour essayer de leur fuir. Gwen alla chercher un gant de toilette mouillé et l'appliqua sur son front, il était brûlant. Il se calma un peu, puis, ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Il avait de ces maux de tête ! Il sentait que si jamais il se levait, il ne pourrait tenir sur ses jambes. Quelqu'un, au dessus de lui, dans la pénombre, lui épongeait son front brûlant, il demanda :

-Gwen ? C'est toi ?

-Tu es réveillé Harry ?

-Oui, dit il d'une petite voix.

-Comment vas tu ?

-Ca peut aller si on ne compte pas l'atroce mal de tête que j'ai ! Que s'est il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas tout, je sais juste que tu t'es enfuis hier, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, que l'on t'a cherché toute la journée et que je t'ai retrouvé tard le soir dans un bar et que tu… »

Elle ne pouvait le dire, les mots lui manquait. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait voulu la frapper, la tuer. Harry, lui, sentait ses souvenirs affluer à toute vitesse et soudainement, il retrouva la mémoire, il se revit, juste avant de frapper Gwen. Il comprit alors son désarrois et la prit dans ses bras, se confondant en excuses. Gwen, avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, elle était triste, mais à la fois heureuse, elle avait retrouvé le Harry qu'elle connaissait, son Harry ! Ils restèrent là un bon moment, puis, Harry lui raconta tout. La mort des Dursley, son rêve, ses doutes sur lui même et tout ce qui le tracassait. Gwen l'écoutait patiemment, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne jamais craquer, on lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Ils parlèrent ensuite de ce qu'il s'était passé, et conclurent toujours, comme d'habitude, tout cela était la faute d'une seule personne, Voldemort.

***********************************************************************************

_Alors, alors ???  * impatientes *_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_Et de ces nouvelles ?_

_Harry bourré, c t'y as mignon tout ça ?!_

_Meuh nan !_

_On plaisante !_

_Rhhooo !!_

_Z'avez pas d'humour ou quoi ?!_

_Lol !_

_Et bé voui,_

_Les dursleys…kouik !_

_D'un côté, ils le méritaient,_

_Mais,_

_Notre ptit Riri n'est pas insensible !_

_D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le seul a avoir été marqué,_

_Car,_

_Gwen a quand m^me eu un sacré choque quand il a voulu la frapper dans le bar !_

_Tout commence comme vous pouvez le voir,_

_Et c pas fini…_

_Les pauvres, ils s'en rappelleront de leur dernière année,_

_On peut vous le dire !_

_Bon,_

_C pas tout ça,_

_Mais,_

_Réponses aux reviews même si elles se font un peu rares !_

**_Sioban :_**_ bon, je te réponds sur cette fic,_

_Même si tu c pas qu'elle existe ! lol ! du moins pas encore !_

_Ça c sur que tu risques pas de compter sur tes doigts ! lol !_

_Ok, je ve bien te la mettre sur disquette,_

_Mais fo que tu m'en donnes une par contre, j'en é plus !_

_Et bé vi, papillon c coupé les cheveux ! moi aussi d'ailleurs, enfin bon, ça tu t'en fous !_

_Tu c que g revu chocolat poulain… ?????  * roucoule ! *_

_T'inquiete, pillon é toujours tré mignon !_

_Ahhh…_

_G compris ton histoire de jaune et vert !_

_Avec un peu de mal,_

_Mais ça vient…lol !_

_Je pourré lui proposer de lire ta fic,_

_Mais je c pas si il aimerait,_

_C quand m^me un style speace !_

_Je te feré remarquer qu'on avé en projet de faire une fic tt les deux, mais bon….._

_G dé tonnes de tonnes de trucs a te dire et j'aimerais vraiment bcp qu'on en parle !_

_Merci !_

_Au fait, g pas planche samedi !* grogne*_

_Ça m'énerve !_

_Bon_

_Biz_

_@+_

_Dia'_

**_Lunenoire :_**_ salut ! merci ! et voui, un serpent ! comme c expliqué, c pratique car Gwen et Harry peuvent communiquer avec lui facilement, et puis c t pour montrer que Gwen commencait a accepter le fait qu'elle était la déscente de Serpentard, malgré le fait qu'elle haïsse son father !_

**_Axel-13 :_**_3fois merci !_

_Heureusement que t'es là,_

_Paceque si toi et lunenoire étiez pas là…._

_Merci de reviewer !_

_En effet, on peut pas se passer de toi !_

_merci_

**_Marc weasley_**_ : slt !_

_Merci! Tu serai pas sportif toi par hasard?! C pas un défaut, rassure toi, dia' est dingue de sport et tu peux pas savoir comment elle était déçue de ne plus les faire jouer au quidditch même si les commentaires des matchs était pas terribles…_

_Donc, on a vraiment, vraiment pas eu le choix ! au début on pensait leur faire faire un tournoi, soit des trois sorciers, soit du quidditch, bref…_

_Mais, l'année est tellement chargée qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire toutes les épreuves ou assister à tous les matchs ! et les faire déclarer forfait…on pouvait pas !_

_Alors, on a décidé tout simplement de virer l'idée !_

_Mais ce n'est pas par ce que ça nous faisait plaisir !_

_Tu peux nous croire !_

_Quand au fait que harry renonce à faire du quidditch professionnel, c paceque c pas fait pour lui, c pas dans sa mentalité !_

_Et puis, avec voldie qui lui courre après, pas facile d'assister à tous els matchs et tous les entraînements!_

_Et voilà !_

_C une impression où y a plus personne !_

_* winky*_

_si ça continue on arrêtera de poster les chapitres si ça vous interesse + !_

_bon_

_au programme du prochain chapitre _

_(si vous êtes généreux avec vos reviews !lol !)_

_*se frottent les mains *_

_waow !_

_ce sera chouette !_

_Chapitre 4 : Début de la fin_

_Ah ah !_

_Enfin des noms de titres potables ! lol !_

_Retour a poudlard au programme + des surprises plus ou moins bonnes et …. *mystère *_

_On peut pas dire,_

_Faudra attendre !_

_Héhé !_

_Mijotez très chers lecteurs,_

_Et,_

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_

_Gros bisous !_

_Reviewez !_

_@+_

_Dia' et Emma_

_Les bouffonnes !_


	4. Début de la fin

_Chalut chalut !!!_

_J___

_Comment allez vous ?_

_Nous revoici avec un quatrième chapitre !_

_Et voui !_

_Et pas le moindre,_

_Car,_

_Un peu d'action sera au rendez vous,_

_Mais surtout,_

_Il précède le chapitre 5…._

_Chapitre 5…._

_Et là,_

_Les amateurs d'actions seront comblés !_

_Voilà !_

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_**

Chapitre 3 : Godric's hollow 

_Diana se révèle être charmante. _

_Le lendemain de son anni il ouvre ses lettres qu'il avait oubliées et là, stuppeur, il apprend qu'il hérite de tout l'héritage de ses parents, y comprit de Godric's Hollow vu qu'il devient majeur aux yeux de la loi sorcier.+ FUMSECK !!!!!_

Gwen et Harry déménagent là bas. La maison se trouve dans une petite station balnéaire uniquement sorcière. Au rendez vous, baignades et balades romantiques ainsi que bain de minuit ! au bout de 2 semaines ron et Hermione viennent les rejoindre. Au bout d'une semaine, voldie refait des siennes, assassinat des dursleys ! Harry perd son contrôle, il craque, devient agressif, et s'enfuit de la maison après avoir causée une belle frayeur a gwen. Cette dernière et ses amis le cherchèrent toute la journée, gwen commence a paniquer, et c'est tard le soir, alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, qu'elle le retrouve ivre, dans un bar. Mais, sous l'effet de l'alcool, il , n'est plus lui même et ne c m^me + ce qu'il dit ! cela dégénère alors qu'elle veut le ramener a la maison. Alors qu'il s'apprête a la frapper, il reprend conscience et fond en larme. Ron arrive a ce moment là et le ramène. Le lendemain, il se réveille avec une belle gueule de bois !et se confond en excuse, il reprend le dessus !(vive harry ! lol !)

Et voilà !

Bonne lecture

Et

@ tout à l'heure !

***************************************************************************************************************

**Titre :  Rencontres entre héritiers**

**Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma**

**_Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu*_**

****

****

**_Avertissement : G _**

****

****

***************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4**

**Début de la fin**

         Ils s'étaient remis de leurs émotions. Harry avait redoublé d'attention avec Gwen comme pour se faire pardonner. Hermione en était presque jalouse, mais Ron, ne pouvait se permettre de lui acheter tous les jours des cadeaux, des fleurs….

Un jour, Harry était même revenu avec un cyclone !

Depuis la mésaventure, Gwen se réveillait tous les matins avec un bouquet de roses rouges à ses côtés, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entrait dans la chambre chargé d'un plateau. 

         Sirius et Diana étaient très amusés par le comportement du jeune homme, et apparemment, Diana, tout comme Hermione, n'auraient pas été contre un tel traitement de faveur. Gwen, elle, en revanche, était exaspérée par Harry bien qu'elle le trouve très mignon. La vie reprit son cours. Et les vacances prirent fin. Ils ne les avaient pas vu passer ! 

         Ils étaient tous les six, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Diana, Gwen et Harry sur les quais de la gare londonienne. Harry et Ron poussaient deux chariots sur lesquels ils avaient entassés toutes leurs affaires. Harry se rappelait alors, très exactement sept années auparavant. Il n'avait alors que onze ans, était jeune et chétif et un peu perdu. Il allait entrer dans un nouveau monde où il ne connaissait rien. A présent, il était grand et robuste, puissant et respecté de tous les élèves. Avait vécu bon nombre d'aventures et surtout, il avait rencontré Gwen, sa petite amie. Il se demandait comment il pourrait quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Il y avait passé tant de temps ! Et sans aucun doute, les meilleurs années de sa vie. Réussirait il enfin cette année à détruire Voldemort ? Est ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres parviendrait il enfin à le tuer ?

Plongé dans de profondes réflexions, il faillit passer à côté de la barrière de King's cross ou plus exactement, se prendre le mur de brique en pleine face ! Arrivés sur le quai, les quatre élèves dirent au revoir à Diana et Sirius. Avant de partir dans le compartiment du train qui leur était réservé, c'est à dire, celui des préfètes en chef, il prit son parrain à part.

-Un conseil, dis le lui !

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius interloqué.

-Que tu l'aimes. Lui répondit son filleul avec un grand sourire.

Sirius aurait bien répliqué, mais il savait qu c'était vrai et ce contenta de sourire à son tour avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son neveu. Puis, il partit dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs.

Harry monta alors dans le compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis. A peine entré dans la pièce, il sut immédiatement pourquoi, tout le monde voulait être préfet en chef ! La pièce était splendide. Il y avait une bibliothèque, une cuisine, un jacuzzi, des canapés, bref, la belle vie quoi !

Il rejoignit Gwen sur un canapé et l'enlaça étroitement ce qui eut pour effet de la faire abandonner sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Ron ronchonnait après Hermione qui s'était précipitée sur la bibliothèque et qui semblait faire une provision de lecture pour plusieurs mois. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle rejoignit Ron, chargée d'une quinzaine de livres, tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres. 

-Voilà, comme ça je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. Déclara t'elle.

-Merci, bougonna Ron.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione étonnée du comportement de son petit ami.

-Je préférerai peut être faire d'autres choses le soir, moi, que de te regarder lire ! 

-Ron ! S'offusqu'a t'elle. »

A leurs côtés, Harry et Gwen étaient morts de rire sur leur canapé ! Rien à faire, ils ne changeraient jamais et passeraient toute leur vie à se chamailler ! Au bout d'une demi heure, Gwen se leva. En temps que préfète, elle devait veiller au fait qu'il n'y ait pas de perturbations dans le train et devait donc faire sa tournée. Harry lui proposa de l'accompagner, mais elle refusa lui disant qu'il n'était pas préfet ! 

Gwen était amusée par le comportement de son petit ami bien qu'elle le trouvait parfois un peu trop sur protecteur, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il était déjà étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà devenu fou !

Elle marchait dans le couloir longiligne du train. Puis, plus loin elle entendit des voix et un grand raffut. Elle se dépêcha donc d'y aller. Là, un grand garçon, baraqué, blond, jouait de sa baguette magique, insolemment sur un première année, apeuré. Le garçon lui tournait le dos. Elle l'interpella. 

Il se retourna, un air arrogant sur son visage, mais, ce visage….elle l'aurait reconnu parmi mille autres, c'était celui de Vindincta ! que faisait il ici. Lui, contrairement à elle, esquissa un grand sourire tandis que la préfète en chef palissait.

-Gwen ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Tu m'a manqué tu sais !

-Pas toi, en tous cas, lui répondit elle froidement, tentant de se reprendre.

-Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois, dit il lui tournant autour. Toujours aussi belle, aussi sûre de toi, mais, plus puissante, tout comme moi !

-Quand à toi, tu es toujours le même ! Aussi arrogant, aussi ignoble, aussi écœurant ! Mais tu te trompes ! J'ai changé, j'ai grandement changé, et je te le conseille aussi.

-Ou quoi ? lui demanda t'il, se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

Gwen ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avec autant d'assurance. Ce garçon la terrifiait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il avait toujours su l'effrayer, maintenant encore, il lui faisait peur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

De son côté, Harry déambulait dans le train, à la recherche de Gwen. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais c'était surtout que Ron et Hermione l'avaient mis à la porte du compartiment pour plus d'intimité. Alors qu'il marchait, il ressentit une vive douleur au poignet. Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait et tira sa manche. Son bracelet ! Il avait diminué d'intensité, il se passait quelque chose, Gwen n'allait pas bien. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit à courir dans le couloir. Et là il l'a trouva en bien mauvaise compagnie. Vindincta ! Que faisait il ici celui là ?

-Ou quoi ? lui demanda t'il, se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement. »

-Ou bien tu vas le regretter. Lui répondit calmement Harry.

-Voyez vous ça ?! Harry Potter, en personne, le fier, le beau, le grand et le célèbre Potter qui s'en vient secourir une jeune femme en détresse ! Comme c'est touchant ! 

-Je ne vient pas la défendre, elle en est tout à fait capable ! Je viens juste te donner un avertissement, lui rétorqua Harry, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs, je t'interdis de la toucher, ne serait ce qu'un de ses cheveux !

-Ouh ! J'ai peur, je tremble de peur !

Montre moi de ce dont tu es capable Potter, lui répondit il en sortant sa baguette.

-Avec joie, répondit ce dernier, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres.

-NON !!!! S'écria Gwen , en se mettant entre les deux sorciers. Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vindincta, je vous ordonne, en tant que préfète en chef, à rejoindre promptement votre compartiment ! je parlerait à votre responsable de maison en arrivant. Quand à vous Mr Potter, je vais m'occuper de votre cas personnellement ! Suivez moi. Vous autres, dit elle aux élèves sortis de leurs compartiments pour assister à la scène, rentrez immédiatement ! »

Une fois tous les élèves rentrés et qu'il ne resta plus dans le couloir qu'elle et Harry, elle se jeta au cou de dernier en l'embrassant à sa plus grande surprise. Elle le remercia, puis, lui demanda de ne plus se battre en public. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leur compartiment. Ils trouvèrent Hermione plongée dans un livre et Ron endormi. Harry s'assit alors sur un autre canapé avec Gwen. Mais, elle semblait tendue. Puis, Hedwige et Fumseck, qui n'avaient pas voulu monter dans le train, frappèrent à la vitre leur faisant comprendre qu'ils désiraient rentrer. Snake, caché sous la robe de Harry sortit alors sa tête de sa manche, faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas tellement les serpents, il faut dire aussi que le basilic ne lui avait pas laissé bonne impression.

Le train s'arrêta et Gwen et Hermione organisèrent le rapatriement des élèves jusqu'au château. Leurs petits copains les aidant, cela avançait plus vite. Mais, malgré tout, ils arrivèrent en retard, et la cérémonie de la répartition était finie. Ils étaient tous quatre un peu déçus, surtout que c'était leur dernière chance d'y assister. Le directeur fit son habituel discours mais qui laissa la salle dans de vives protestations. En effet, il annonça que le quidditch serait annulé cette année, puis, les plats apparurent. Comme à son habitude, Ron se jeta dessus, sous l'œil amusé de Harry. Mais, Gwen, ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette et ne sortit pas un mot de tout le repas. 

Inquiet, Harry lui demanda si elle allait bien, mais elle acquiesça disant qu'elle était simplement fatigué. Puis, ils menèrent les élèves de Gryffondor à leurs dortoirs et tous quatre rejoignirent les appartements des deux préfètes en chef. A peine allongés sur leurs lits, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent leurs cours. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, toujours la routine. Mais, malheureusement, ils commençaient les cours avec Serpentard et surtout, Potion ! Tous quatre soupirèrent, en sept années, cela ne changeait pas ! Gwen semblait aller mieux mais était pensive ou anxieuse ? Non, il se faisait des idées. Ils prirent donc le chemin des cachots pour se retrouver en pleine bagarre. Toute une troupe était rassemblée autour de deux blonds qui se battaient avec leurs poings, ayant abandonné leurs baguettes par terre. Les deux préfètes voulurent intervenir mais les deux garçons les retinrent. Harry allait s'en charger. Il immobilisa d'un geste Vindincta qui avait bien le dessus sur Draco. Le blond au regard d'acier lança un regard haineux à son adversaire, puis, se releva lançant un regard furieux à Harry :

-On t'avait rien demandé Potter !

Il ne changerait jamais ! Gwen et Hermione firent dégager les curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la bagarre puis, enlevèrent 20 points à Serpentard et réveillèrent Vindincta malgré les protestations de Harry qui voulait le laisser ainsi. Ils se rendirent donc en cours de potion, heureusement pour eux, sans retard. Rogue commença l'année en leur demandant de préparer une potion de véritaserum. 

-Rien que ça ! avait marmonné Ron en entendant le sujet.

Ils continuèrent cette première journée de cours sans incidents majeurs. La divination fut toujours aussi catastrophique et ils réussirent a sortir du cours de Hagrid vivant, à leur plus grand étonnement ! Tout ce serait remarquablement bien passé si Dumbledore n'avait pas convoqué à dix heures du soir Gwen et Harry dans son bureau.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Harry. Vous avez demandé à nous voir ?

-En effet Harry. Vous vous doutez que ce n'est guère par plaisir à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai reçu une lettre de Voldemort. Il demande que vous vous rendiez dans une semaine à son château, seuls. 

-Et alors ? Demanda Gwen.

-Et alors, si vous ne vous y rendez pas, il menace Londres, Paris, Tokyo, New York de raz de marée. 

-Mais, il n'y pas la mer à Paris ! Dit Harry .

-Harry ! S'exclama Gwen, exaspérée Réfléchit donc avant de parler ! Evidemment qu'il n'y a pas la mer à Paris ! Mais avec son pouvoir élémentaire il peut recouvrir n'importe quelle ville et la transformer en l'Atlantide !

-Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Mais, alors, quel est le problème ? Je pourrai faire apparaître un feu pour réchauffer tout ça et…

-Et des milliers de gens seraient morts ! Et de toute manière, nous entrerions dans un engrenage ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous rendre, enfin, aller a son repère. Là, nous essaierons d'en sortir vivants.

-Qu'en pensez vous professeur ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est à vous de décider. Mais, le problème étant que la rançon, sera annoncée dans tous les journaux demain.

-Nous irons à son repère et tenteront une fois de plus de le tuer et surtout de sortir vivants. Dit Harry, ayant retrouvé son optimisme.

-        Qu'il en soit ainsi. Termina Dumbledore. Je vous laisse une semaine de libre pour vous préparer. »

***********************************************************************************************************

Alors ?

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Reviewez pppllleeeeaaassseee !!!

Merci.

Comme vous vous en doutez, 

Au prochain chapitre,

Ça va chauffer !

Mais,

Pour l'instant,

**Répondons aux reviews :**

_Lunenoire :_ Tout à fait d'accord ! il a vraiment pété un câble là…mais c harry alors ça ne durera pas longtemps !

_Alex 13 :_ Salut ! c vrai que c t assez marrant de voir Harry bourré ! C t pour montré qu'il avait grandi et que c t plus un gamin qu'on a fait ça.  C pas grave si on reçoit 3 ou 4 reviews au lieu d'1, au contraire… !

_Phénix 20 :_ merci beaucoup !! et on continue !!!

_Marc weasley :_ salut ! merci! Si harry réagit mal c qu'il a vieillit, a murit et qu'il a assisté a un véritable massacre. Mais, c surtout que c la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et qu'il n'est ni insensible, ni invincible ! 

Et c du chantage ça !

S'il n'y a pas de tournoi, c pacequ'il y a beaucoup d'actions et qu'un tournoi de quidditch aurait été déplacé par rapport aux situations. C tré simple, en réalité. Gwen et Harry n'auraient rien à foutre des matchs de quidditch car cela passe après le fait qu'ils restent en vie et en +, ils auraient du se faire disqualifier car ils auraient obligatoirement manqué au moins un match. Et puis on allait pas recommencer de faire un tournoi de quidditch au risque de faire bis répétita, surtout qu'il y aurait + eu de surprises !merci d'avoir reviewé et on espère que tu comprendras.

Et voilà !

Il y a moins de revieweurs en ce moment !

On é déçues.

Enfin…

On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

Donc,

Maintenant,

Parlons de choses intéressantes,

Comme,

Le prochain chapitre par exemple !

Intitulé :

**Dans la gueule du dragon !**

Dia' adore ce titre ! en + il é de sa création !

Ce chapitre é assez original,

Avec pas mal d'actions,

De rebondissements en tous genres,

D'altercations….

Nous vous conseillons réellement de ne pas louper !

A partir de ce chapitre,

La tension,

L'action….

Ne va plus s'arrêter jusqu'à la fin !

Et oui,

Fini la sieste ! lol !

On passe aux choses sérieuses !

Petit résumé :

Harry et Gwen se rendent au château du père de cette dernière. Ils sont reçus étrangement …en sortiront ils vivants ? Peu de personnes semblent y croire !

Et seul vous le saurez si vous lisez !

Waow !

Bon,

On espère vous retrouver lundi prochain,

On espère également avoir des reviews (là ça tiendrai + du miracle)

Et voilà !

Gros ziboux à vous tous !

XXX

Bye

Dia' et Emma

(+ bouffonnes que jamais !)


	5. Dans la gueule du Dragon

Chalut chalut !!!!!  
  
Comment allez vous ?  
  
Nous,  
  
On va très très bien !!!!  
  
Excusez nous pour le chamboulement de chapitres de la semaine dernière,  
  
Mais a présent,  
  
Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
  
Voici le chapitre 5 !  
  
Ah, le chapitre 5 !  
  
Nous pensons que c'est un de nos plus réussis,  
  
Les 3 fics mélangées !  
  
Déjà,  
  
Il é + long,  
  
Assez bizarre,  
  
Et...vous verrez bien !  
  
On va pas tout vous dire tout de même !  
  
Alors,  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
@++  
  
biz  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 4 : Début de la fin ! Ils retournent a poudlard. (wagon particulier dans le poudlard express pour les préfètes en chef) leur dernière année commence. Ils retrouvent malefoy. Malheureusement, de nouveaux élèves arrivent, aspirants mangemorts, sans aucun doutes ! malefoy se fait tabasser et même rogue a du mal avec eux. Gwen semble perturbée, hors ces élèves viennent de son ancien collège. Elle se refuse a dire quoi que ce soit a harry, qui, parfois perd son sang froid.; Premiers cours Demande de rançon de voldie par l'intermédiaire de la gazette. Il menace les puissantes villes mondiales de raz de marée ! (quelle ironie !) Harry et gwen ne savent quoi faire, ça stagne, malgré tout, le délais semble leur filer entre les doigts.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Dans la gueule du dragon  
  
Comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu, le lendemain, tous les journaux sorciers parlaient de la « rançon de Voldemort ». De ce fait, tous les gens que croisaient Harry et Gwen les encourageaient, les félicitaient de se sacrifier. Chose qui les éc?urait ! Ces gens les acclamaient et pensaient qu'ils allaient droit à l'échafaud. Ils n'allaient pas se faire tuer, ils allaient rencontrer Voldemort. Bien évidemment, pour certaines personnes, cela voulait dire la même chose, mais pas pour eux. Ils se savaient liés, étrangement, avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il leur semblait qu'ils se connaissaient très bien, comme un vieil ami. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de les tuer, ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'impression qu'ils leur serait possible un jour de le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Et puis, ils étaient extrêmement confiants en leurs pouvoirs élémentaires et surtout au pouvoir qui les faisaient se compléter.  
  
Le premier jour passé, les deux amis comprirent qu'il leur faudrait éviter de se retrouver dans les lieux où il y aurait trop d'agitations. C'est pourquoi ils travaillèrent à la bibliothèque pendant les cours puis, pendant les heures creuses, dans leur appartement à s'entraîner. Dumbledore les entraînait lui aussi dès qu'il avait du temps libre, mais, le délai était tellement court.. Une semaine, ce n'est rien ! Trois jours étaient déjà passés où ils n'avaient cessé de s'entraîner, d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts... Dans la journée, Dumbledore vint les voir et leur donna des conseils. Il leur dit de plutôt s'entraîner mentalement à accentuer leur complicité et surtout, surtout à se reposer. Il leur donna ensuite des conseils de survie, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Le jour tant redouté était demain ! Demain, il affronterait la mort en face. Harry avait la gorge nouée, mourir, il s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Gwen vive. Si jamais elle mourrait, il préférerait se tuer que de vivre sans elle. Il n'en aurait jamais la force, il le savait. Il s'inquiétait de sa réaction face à Voldemort, mais également celle de Gwen. Il l'a sentait tendue, énervée. Bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais, d'habitude, elle arrivait parfaitement à se contrôler. Ils passèrent toute la journée pratiquement allongés, comme le leur avait conseillé le directeur pour être le plus en forme possible, du moins, physiquement et magiquement.  
  
Sirius était anxieux, si inquiet qu'il en avait oublié Diana qui leur avait pourtant fait une bonne surprise. En effet, elle était devenue l'assistante de Mme Pomfresh qui voulait partir prochainement en retraite. Malheureusement, elle était arrivée au mauvais moment. Malgré tout, elle essayait de faire décompresser les deux jeunes en leur faisant des massages qui leurs procuraient un bien fou. Si bien qu'elle leur apprit comment en faire.  
  
Il était quatre heures du matin. Le réveille sonna, réveillant un Harry et une Gwen plus qu'éveillés. Ils firent quelques étirements pour se mettre en forme, avalèrent un copieux petit déjeuner, rassemblèrent quelques affaires (vivres, cordes, cape d'invisibilité.) dans un sac et se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Déjà, Sirius et Diana ainsi que Mc Gonagal étaient là. Chacun souhaita bonne chance aux deux élèves puis, Dumbledore les accompagna à travers le château puis leur fit traverser le parc. Arrivés à la grille, il leur donna une sorte de galet. C'était un portauloin, mais qui pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens. Dumbledore confia à Harry l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui lui appartenait de droit et la réduit à la taille d'un couteau de poche. Il l'a cacha dans ses vêtements.  
  
Les deux septièmes années franchirent le portail, tout en se demandant si jamais ils pourraient revoir Poudlard, puis, ils prirent tous deux la pierre. Ils ressentirent l'habituelle secousse du portauloin et fermèrent les yeux. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit château qui devait probablement dater du moyen age. D'un pas assuré, les yeux durcis par la haine envers leur ennemi, ils avancèrent vers la porte du château. Là, deux mangemorts montaient la garde, l'un d'eux était.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, dit froidement Harry.  
  
-Mr Vindincta, continua sur le même ton Gwen.  
  
Harry fut étonné qu'elle connaisse l'autre adulte mais ne fut pas surprit en entendant son nom. Mr Malefoy prit la parole :  
  
-Mr Potter, Miss Jeudusor, nous vous attendions.  
  
Les deux hommes les escortèrent à travers de lugubres couloirs, passant dans d'obscures salles. Tout dans ce château puait la magie noire. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte. Ils frappèrent. La voix glaciale leur répondit d'entrer. Lord Voldemort était là, sur un trône en argent sculpté en serpent, imposant. Il tenait un sceptre qui, comme l'épée de Gryffondor, devait avoir appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Il arborait un sourire de triomphe ce qui renforça encore plus le courage des jeunes captifs.  
  
-Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Déclara t'il. Je trouvai inutile, pour une fois, d'attendre la fin de l'année pour se rencontrer, et puis, pour bouleverser encore plus les habitudes, j'ai décidé de vous donner une invitation !  
  
-Comme c'est charmant ! Ironisa Harry.  
  
-N'est ce pas ? Mais, voyez vous, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous parler affaire.  
  
Harry se mit à rire.  
  
-Non non Potter, c'est très sérieux. Je vous propose d'entrer parmi nous.  
  
-C'est une blague ! S'exclama Gwen.  
  
-Oh non, pas du tout.  
  
-Vous savez très bien qu'elle est notre réponse.  
  
-Pour l'instant oui jeunes gens, pour l'instant oui.. Malefoy, emmenez ces jeunes gens à leurs appartements !  
  
Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de riposter, toute attaque serait vaine. Les deux jeunes se laissèrent donc emmenés par leur tortionnaire. Il les mena à travers le lugubre château. Les rares tentures qui ornaient les murs de pierres froids étaient vertes et argentées, quand aux tableaux, Harry et Gwen ne préféraient pas relever la tête pour les voir, ne représentant que des scènes de carnages et de massacres. Il s'arrêtèrent enfin dans les sous sols. Malefoy fit enchaîna d'un coup de baguette les deux captifs puis, poussa Gwendolyne dans un cellule et repartit avec Harry pour le mener dans un second cachot, éloigné du premier. Il jeta littéralement Harry dedans, et, du fait de ses mains liées, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, face contre terre, sans pouvoir se rattraper. Il soupira, ils allaient passer de bien sombres heures. Malgré tout, il gardait espoir. Ils s'étaient bien entraîné, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre et ils lui avaient laissé sa baguette. Tout n'était peut être pas encore perdu, surtout qu'apparemment, ils les voulaient dans leur camp.  
  
De son côté, Gwen n'était pas bien mieux traitée. Assise dans un coin de sa cellule, les bras autour de ses genoux, elle essayait de se rassurer et de garder son sang froid. Puis, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui la fit sursauter. Lord Voldemort s'avançait vers elle :  
  
-T'aurais je fait peur ? Loin de là mon intention, rassure toi. Je voulais te proposer d'emménager autre part. Ce lieu n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour une jeune femme telle que toi.  
  
-Et, depuis quand vous souciez vous de mon confort ? Depuis que vous m'avez laissé dans un orphelinat, ou depuis que vous avez tué ma mère ? Lança t'elle, cinglante.  
  
-Je n'est pas tuée ta mère. Dit il froidement.  
  
-Vous êtes lamentable ! Vous l'avez tué, je le sais ! Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'avouer ?! Vous êtes vraiment un lâche !  
  
-Je t'interdits de me parler sur ce ton !  
  
-Vous n'avez rien a me dire !  
  
-Je suis ton père !  
  
-Vous ne l'avez jamais été, et vous ne le serez jamais ! »  
  
Furieusement, il attrapa Gwen par le bras et la traîna dans les couloirs du château. Il n'écoutait pas les plaintes et les reproches de sa fille. Puis, il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et la poussa à l'intérieur, puis, ferma la porte d'un sort. Gwen, se retrouva donc seule, dans une immense pièce aux couleurs vertes et argentées. Au milieu, trônait un lit à baldaquin. Elle s'y laissa tomber, des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Elle pensait à Harry. Que faisait il en ce moment, où était il ? Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent, tous les deux. Mais, elle ne le pouvait, et lui, y arriverait il ?  
  
Au bout d'une heure, Vindincta entra dans sa chambre. Elle affichait désormais un regard de rébellion, de haine à l'état pur et de dégoût le plus profond. Elle était déterminée, plus que jamais.  
  
-Ma chère, vous êtes attendue pour dîner avec le maître.  
  
-Il a vraiment une drôle d'idée de ce qu'ait une invitation ! Mais soit, j'accepte, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix. Mais rassurez vous, j'en profiterai pour mettre certaines choses au clair.  
  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous ! La même détermination que votre saleté de mère..  
  
-Je vous interdit formellement de parler de ma mère ou de mon père en ma présence ! Est ce clair ? Dit elle furieusement, des flemmes de glace dansant dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
-Je m'en rappellerai.  
  
-C'est un conseil, bien que cela ne me dérangerai pas de vous transformer en statue de glace et de m'amuser à vous briser en des millions de particules !  
  
-Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez vouloir penser, vous ressemblerez toujours à vos parents, quoi que vous ferez, c'est dans vos gènes, et rien ne pourra le changer.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'est aucun besoin d'aide, moi au moins je sais être mon propre maître. Et là, pour une fois, vous avez raison, à ce niveau là, je ressemble à mes parents. Mais, n'oubliez jamais ceci, une fille est souvent beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que de son père.. Bonsoir. Dit elle en passant la porte.  
  
Gwen se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Une grande table avait été dressée. Seuls deux couverts étaient disposés. La jeune fille prit place. Puis, le père de cette dernière vint la rejoindre.  
  
-Bon appétit.  
  
-J'en doute très sérieusement, mais je ferai avec. Répondit elle froidement avec un grand sourire ironique !  
  
-Voyons voyons, ne nous fâchons pas, tu n'as rien à gagner en t'opposant à moi, bien au contraire.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées. Et je vous interdit de me tutoyer.  
  
-Soit ! Puisque vos désirs sont tels ! Mais m'accorderez vous le plaisir de sourire ?  
  
-Lors de votre enterrement, sans aucun doute.  
  
-Vous me rassurez.  
  
-Dans ce cas vous m'inquiétez.  
  
Le repas continua ainsi. Quelle ambiance ! Il est vrai qu'en général, à l'adolescence, les enfants ne s'entendent pas toujours pour le mieux avec leurs parents, mais là, tous les deux battaient sûrement le record de l'antipathie la plus complète ! A la fin du repas, Voldemort donna une boite à sa fille qu'elle refusa et elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain, elle trouva une autre boite, contenant un autre bijou, près de son lit. Elle le balança dans l'interstice de sa fenêtre. Toute la journée, le père tenta de faire plaisir à sa fille, qui, refusa tout ce qu'il lui offrait. Le lendemain matin, il vint la voir en personne à son réveil.  
  
-Te décides tu enfin à venir parmi nous ?  
  
-Plutôt mourir !  
  
-Bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi, s'exclama t'il furieux. Suis moi !  
  
Il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules pour l'obliger à le suivre et il l'a conduisit dans les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un dont la porte était déjà entrebâillée. Quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol, maintenu par des chaînes en fer, sa robe noire en haillon, et respirant avec peine. C'est avec stupeur que Gwen découvrit qu'il s'agissait de :  
  
-Harry ! S'exclama Gwen d'une voix angoissée.   
  
Elle s'échappa de Voldemort et courut droit vers son petit ami, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle l'aida à se relever, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les mangemorts et leur maître arboraient de grands sourires, signe de victoire. Le maître claqua des doigts et un mangemort vint maintenir Gwen éloignée de Harry. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ennemi.  
  
-Gwendolyne Jeudusor, je te le redemande, veux tu faire partie de notre groupe ?  
  
-Non Gwen, cria Harry, non ! N'accepte pas, tu me l'as promis, tu me l'as juré !  
  
Gwen baissa la tête, des larmes inondant son visage. Le doloris frappa Harry de plein fouet. Harry hurla. Gwen pleura. L'homme qui la maintenait toujours l'emmena en dehors de la cellule et la reconduisit à sa chambre. Elle se coucha et s'endormit. Son sommeil, troublé de cauchemars, dura malgré tout. Personne ne vint la voir de la journée. Elle ne mangea pas. Elle passa son temps à observer son bracelet. Elle se rassurait de voir qu'il continuait de briller. Elle ne savait si c'était un effet de son imagination ou bien il brillait de plus en plus fortement ?  
  
Harry, dans sa cellule, reprenait des forces. Voldemort le voulait vivant tant que Gwen n'aurait pas accepté, sachant très bien qu'elle ne vivait que pour lui. Ils devaient absolument s'enfuir. Il avait toujours la pierre portauloin mais pour cela, il leur fallait sortir du château. Il sentait sa force magique affluer vers lui à une grande vitesse, il sentait ses pouvoirs revenir. Ils s'en iraient bientôt.  
  
Quelqu'un déverrouilla alors la porte de la chambre de Gwen. Cette dernière ne releva même pas la tête pour voir qui était entré, persuadée que c'était son père, voulant lui renouveler sa demande. Mais là, à sa grande stupeur, un voix à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre la tira de son mutisme.  
  
-Bonsoir Gwendolyne. C'était Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Que faites vous ici ?  
  
-Hé bien, votre père m'a demandé de me charger de vous. Répondit il, des étincelles de cruauté plein ses yeux, dirigés vers son décolleté.  
  
-Vous mentez ! S'exclama t'elle, horrifiée, tandis que l'homme la déshabillait du regard.  
  
-Oh que non, ma jolie.  
  
Il se jeta littéralement sur elle. Gwen tentait de s'enfuir, mais il était d'une puissance incroyable. Elle ne pouvait même pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, elle n'en avait pas la force, et le mangemort le savait car il arborait un sourire triomphant. Désespérée, elle se mit à hurler, appeler au secours, tout en se débattant autant qu'elle le pouvait, renversant des meubles sur leur passage et brisant quelques vases. Mais, apparemment, la chance était contre elle, car, Lucius sans le faire exprès, la projeta violemment contre un mur ce qui l'étourdit quelque peu. La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Lucius était en train de défaire les boutons de la chemise, lorsque la porte de la chambre vola en éclats. Il lui sembla qu'un démon venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer d'une dizaine de degrés. L'homme était entouré d'un halo jaune, rouge, orangé d'une puissance incroyable, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Son regard, d'un vert émeraude vif où des flemmes dansaient à tout va était dirigé droit sur lui, reflétant une haine immense.  
  
Il leva une main vers lui, et il se sentit s'élever dans les airs, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Puis, son bras tourna brusquement sur la droite, il se sentit voler à travers la pièce, heurter puissamment quelque chose, le mur sans doute, une douleur fulgurante, insoutenable, puis, plus rien.  
  
Lucius Malefoy était affalé par terre. Harry Potter venant de le terrasser d'un geste de la main. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il se rua directement vers le corps de la jeune femme dont la chemise était à moitié boutonnée. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et marcha à grands pas à travers les couloirs. S'ils rencontrèrent quelqu'un sur leur passage du retour vers la sortie du château de Lord Voldemort, Harry n'en sut rien, tant il était aveuglé par la haine. Mais, si jamais on les avait par malheur croisé, ces personnes n'étaient sûrement plus là pour le dire. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la sortie, puis, Harry actionna le portauloin. Leur cauchemar prenait fin.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Et voui !  
  
Y sont pas mort !  
  
Qui en doutait ?  
  
..  
  
Personne !  
  
Oui, bon.c bon !  
  
Voui !  
  
Y sont entiers, mais un peu fatigués !  
  
Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre !  
  
A un moment on avé pensé qu'on aurait ptêtre pu les faire mourir comme ça,  
  
D'un coup,  
  
Pour que pour une fois,  
  
Ce soit pas banal,  
  
Mais nous en avons décidé autrement !  
  
Et puis on avé pas l'intention de se faire lyncher !  
  
Lol !  
  
Bien !  
  
Nous allons répondre aux reviews même si c'était surtout des reviews contestataires ! nous nous excusons encore une fois !  
  
Marc weasley : en effet, ce n'était pas normal, rassure toi. Pour ta fic, Dia' t'a posté une review ! bon courage et merci !  
  
Alex : salut ! Nan ! sorry, on reverra pas harry bourré ! lol ! c bien dommage et on doit avouer avoir bien déliré avec ça ! Tcho ! et merci !  
  
Lunenoire :en effet, j'espère que tu auras lu le dernier chapitre !  
  
Merci à vous tous !  
  
Nous nous contenterons de ce peu de reviews,  
  
Même si,  
  
On ne vous le cache pas,  
  
On est un peu déçues !  
  
Mais bon,  
  
Tant pis,  
  
C la vie !  
  
Bon,  
  
Le chapitre suivant est intitulé :  
  
« les gens sont des imbéciles ! »  
  
a votre avis, qui dis ça ?  
  
on lance un concours !  
  
lol !  
  
celui qui trouve a droit au prochain chapitre en avant première !  
  
bonne chance !  
  
ce chapitre sera,..peu habituel !  
  
c tout ce que nous dirons,  
  
et au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait croire,  
  
l'action ne retombe pas,  
  
au contraire.. *sourires mystérieux *  
  
bon,  
  
gros bisous à tous !  
  
reviewez !  
  
@+  
  
et à la semaine prochaine !!!!  
  
(  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
(bouffonnes un jour, bouffonnes toujours !) 


	6. Les gens sont des imbéciles!

Et voui,  
  
Rien que pour vous,  
  
Ils se sont sortis de la gueule du dragon,  
  
*tadam *  
  
voici Harry et Gwen, les seuls et uniques !  
  
lol !  
  
salut à vous tous !  
  
ici Dia' qui vous écrit !  
  
et voui,  
  
Emma ayant de ptits blems avec son ordi,  
  
Est en impossibilité en ce moment de venir sur le net,  
  
So,  
  
C moi qui upload !  
  
J'espère que vous serez satisfaits du chapitre,  
  
Et surtout que vous pensiez à cliquer sur le petit bouton,  
  
En bas de votre écran à gauche !  
  
Merci d'avance !  
  
Avant tout je tiens à laisser un petit mot pour un ami que je ne reverrais plus. En effet, j'aimerais que vous ayez une pensée pour Guillaume qui est décédé il y a quelque jours de cela. Merci.  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous !  
  
@tout à l'heure !  
  
bye  
  
Dia' (et Emma)  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 5 :dans la gueule du dragon ! Sans d'autres choix possibles, ils se rendent au manoir de voldie. Alors que tous les autres, quels imbéciles, les félicitent de se sacrifier pour eux. Ils sont enfermés dans des cellules a part. voldie veut faire craquer gwen, pour cela, il tente tout, la frapper, l'amadouer(cadeaux.), la faire plier en voyant harry se faire torturer, puis il va même jusqu'à la faire violer. Mais là, harry parvint a se libérer et avant que lucius ne fasse quoi que ce soit (il tuera lucius, involontairement) et ils s'échappent !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Les gens sont des imbéciles !  
  
Harry et Gwen s'écroulèrent sur l'herbe devant le portail de Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sauvés ! Leur calvaire prenait fin. Inquiet, il ouvrit les yeux se tournant difficilement sur le côté pour voir Gwen. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient embués de larmes de bonheur et de peur. Il lui sourit faiblement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se détendit enfin. Et, les larmes qu'elle avait repoussée durant cette semaine se mirent à couler doucement, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir, mais des larmes de soulagement et contentement. Ils étaient sauvés. Harry chassa les larmes de la jeune fille et se releva, puis, l'aida à son tour. Mais, à peine sur ses pieds, elle chancela. Il l'a rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle accrocha ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son torse. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les portes de Poudlard, qui s'ouvrirent d'elles même, sans que cela n'étonne ces jeunes gens d'avantage.  
  
Au même moment, sur la pelouse du château, des élèves de septième année assistaient à leur cours de créatures magiques. Ron, distrait, laissa son regard partir dans le vague, et c'est là qu'il vit, franchissant la grille, ses deux amis. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pensait être sujet aux hallucinations, lorsque Hermione s'écria :  
  
-Gwen, Harry !  
  
Le rouquin et la préfète en chef se précipitèrent vers eux. Ron prit Gwen des bras d'un Harry chancelant, tandis que ce dernier posait son genou à terre, éreinté. Hermione l'aida à marcher jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ron suivant derrière portant toujours Gwendolyne. Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il entra directement dans le bureau, interrompant une discussion entre le directeur, l'infirmière et son assistante.  
  
-Harry, Gwen ! S'exclama t'il.  
  
Il se dépêcha de prendre Gwen des bras de Ron pour la poser sur un lit pendant que Diana faisait asseoir Harry dans un fauteuil qui faisait fasse au bureau directorial. Mme Pomfresh s'empressa de se diriger vers Gwen pour la soigner, mais Harry fit un signe négatif, indiquant qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle était juste exténuée. Il savait que Voldemort tenait plus à sa fille que l'on aurait pu le penser et qu'il avait prit grand soin de la maintenir en parfaite santé. Il soupira, observant son mentor, qui, le scrutait lui aussi, les mains croisées, ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune indiquant qu'il était très content de revoir ses deux petits protégés en vie. Harry se plongea dans son récit. Mais, il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Gwen, et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le laissait percevoir. Mais Dumbledore, le connaissait, et il le savait très bien ce qui le perturbait.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit il. Voldemort voulait que sa fille soit en parfaite santé.  
  
-Je le sais, répondit il, mais, quand j'ai vu Malefoy.sa voix se perdit soudainement dans sa gorge.  
  
-Je l'ai tué. Dit il abruptement. J'ai tué un homme, j'ai tué Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix, Harry.  
  
-Si, j'aurai du le stupéfixer. Mais, .je ne m'apercevais même plus de ce que je faisais, lorsque,.lorsque j'ai vu Gwen allongée sur le sol, et ce, ce mangemort au-dessus d'elle, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et par la même occasion, de mes pouvoirs.  
  
Il sanglotait. Il venait de se rendre compte véritablement de ce qui c'était passé, et cela, plus le choc, et la dure semaine qu'il avait passé, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Diana, au grand étonnement mais au contentement de Harry vint le prendre dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se calma. Puis, il alla vers le lit de Gwen et lui prit la main. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir.  
  
Mme Pomfresh l'obligea à se rendre à l'infirmerie alors que Diana portait Gwendolyne qui s'était évanouie dès qu'ils avaient passé les grilles de Poudlard. Harry s'allongea tout habillé sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie et s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que trois jours plus tard pour retrouver les murs pâles et dénués de couleur. Diana, Sirius, Ron et Hermione étaient autour de lui, lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Mais, la première chose qu'il répondit fut :  
  
-Gwen ?  
  
-Elle va bien, le rassura Sirius, mais nous, nous te demandons comment tu vas !  
  
-Comment elle va ?  
  
-Harry ! S'exclama Ron exaspéré.  
  
-Elle dort encore, répondit Hermione patiemment avec un grand sourire, trouvant adorable le fait qu'il ne se préoccupe que de sa petite amie. Mais, toi ? Comment te sens tu ?  
  
-Je meure de faim ! S'exclama t'il.  
  
-C'est bon, dit Ron, il est guéri !  
  
-Je n'étais pas malade !  
  
-Non, non.  
  
On lui apporta un plateau garnit de toutes sortes de bonne choses. Puis, Mme Pomfresh vint chasser les visiteurs de « son malade ». Dès qu'Harry ne vit plus personne à l'horizon, il sortit de son lit, à la recherche de celui de Gwen. Elle avait été mise un peu à l'écart des autres et semblait dormir paisiblement. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et prit sa main. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Telle la belle au bois dormant, elle ouvrit les yeux. Harry l'enlaça, la serrant fortement contre lui.  
  
-Harry. Murmura t'elle doucement. Nous sommes sauvés ?!  
  
-Oui  
  
-Potter ! S'exclama une voix furieuse. Que faites vous hors de votre lit !  
  
-Je.  
  
-Retournez immédiatement vous recouchez !  
  
-Mais..  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, allez y, c'est un ordre.  
  
-Je vais très bien ! Se fâcha Harry. Je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu, et si Voldemort n'a pas pu m'en empêcher, ce n'est certainement pas vous qui le ferez.  
  
L'infirmière resta sans voix. Tandis que dans son dos, son assistante était partagée entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Harry répondait à ses professeurs. Il faudrait qu'elle en touche quelques mots à Sirius.  
  
Finalement, Harry obtint un lit à côté de celui de Gwen. Plus tard, le directeur vint interroger Gwendolyne qui se vit obligée de narrer son aventure personnelle. Harry fut effaré d'apprendre de quelle manière elle avait répondu à son père dès qu'il avait tenté la moindre approche et en était admiratif. Il fut surtout rassuré par le fait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais, quelque chose le travaillait. Ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir, enfin, pourquoi Voldemort ne les avait ils pas arrêtés et les avait laissés s'enfuir ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu les en empêcher sans le moindre problèmes, alors, pourquoi ?  
  
Ils purent sortir une semaine plus tard, au début, au grand désarrois de Harry, mais, ce dernier, pour une fois, aurait souhaité y rester plus longuement. En effet, tout le monde avait été mis au courant de ce qui c'était passé, on ne sait comment, et tous, sans exceptions sauf Hermione et Ron, les tenaient pour responsable et accusaient le coup. Ils craignaient que Voldemort, du fait de leur disparition, ne fasse ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, c'est à dire, le raz de marée. Mais, le pire, était sans doute Draco. Ce dernier c'était longuement disputé avec Harry du fait qu'il ait tué son père et ils se seraient battus si Gwen n'était pas intervenue.  
  
Mais, ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry ces derniers temps, c'était Gwen. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle se couchait à 20 heures tous les soirs et avait du mal à se réveiller le lendemain. Sans compter que, fréquemment, elle avait des vertiges et s'était déjà évanouie trois fois en deux jours. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais il savait bien que cela la travaillait énormément.  
  
Constamment, lorsqu'on les croisaient dans les couloirs, les élèves détournaient leur regard ou alors au contraire, ils leur lançaient un regard haineux. Un garçon s'était même aventuré à cracher aux pieds de Harry.  
  
-Les gens sont des imbéciles ! Avait dit ce dernier à Gwen, plus pâle que jamais.  
  
Elle allait de plus en plus mal, mais ils ne savaient que faire, elle s'épuisait de plus en plus, la preuve leur avait été donnée en cours de métamorphose. Ils devaient faire un exercice très simple qu'ils maîtrisaient depuis très longtemps. Ils devaient faire venir à eux, par la lévitation et sans baguette, une plume. Harry réussit sans le moindre problème, mais, Gwen, en fut tout bonnement incapable. Elle sembla paniquée et s'empara de sa baguette et lança :  
  
-Accio plume  
  
Rien ne se passa, elle se concentra intensément et renouvela le sort :  
  
-Accio plume !  
  
Et là, enfin la plume s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement tandis que Gwen s'écroulait par terre. Il l'a rattrapa avant quelle ne touche terre, de plus en plus étonné. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et sortit du cours, l'emmenant directement à l'infirmerie. Il y déposa son amie et partit en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore était là.  
  
-Harry ? N'as tu pas cours ?  
  
-Si, justement, je suis très inquiet. Vous savez que Gwen n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, je vous en ai parlé. Tout à l'heure, nous étions en enchantement et nous devions faire venir à nous une plume sans se servir de notre baguette, chose que nous savons faire depuis très longtemps ! Et là, Gwen n'a pas réussi, elle a essayé avec sa baguette et n'a réussi qu'a soulever la plume de quelques centimètres que la seconde fois et s'est évanouie.  
  
Dumbledore était soucieux lui aussi. Qu'arrivait il à Gwen ? Cela n'était pas son genre. Que lui avait fait son père ? Car, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, tout cela était sans aucun doute son ?uvre.  
  
Malgré cet incident, Gwen revint en cours le lendemain et la semaine se termina plus ou moins péniblement. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de potion particulièrement laborieux et qu'ils se rendaient à la grande salle pour aller dîner, quand Harry s'exclama :  
  
-Oh non, j'ai oublié un truc dans l'appart !  
  
-Je t'accompagne si tu veux, lui dit Ron.  
  
-Non laisse, lui répondit Gwen, je vais venir avec lui.  
  
-Ok, dit Hermione, on vous garde de la place.  
  
Harry adressa un clin d'?il complice à ses deux amis avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre rapidement. Harry ouvrit la porte pour découvrir l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Gwen passa la porte et Harry la referma les laissant tous deux dans le noir.  
  
-Qu'est ce que.commença Gwen.  
  
Harry d'un claquement de doigt, fit jaillir les flammes d'une bonne centaine de bougies disposées un peu partout dans le salon. Une table était disposée au centre de la pièce, et à côté était disposé un sceau à champagne. Gwen se tourna étonnée vers un Harry souriant.  
  
-T'es trop mignon ! S'exclama t'elle.  
  
-Bon anniversaire, lui répondit il simplement avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Harry déboucha le champagne et servit deux coupes. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Harry tendit un cadeau à Gwen d'une taille assez importante. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une robe de soirée splendide. Elle était en velours vert émeraude et cousue de fils d'argents. Elle était très prêt du corps et était maintenue par deux fines bretelles. Un serpent majestueux était brodé de fils argentés sur le devant de la robe. Une lourde cape de velours de la même couleur que la robe l'accompagnait. Sur la cape, un autre Serpent, presque identique à celui de la robe y était également brodé en argent. Gwen était époustouflée. Sans aucun doute, la robe avait été cousue main et il n'en existait probablement pas deux comme ça dans le monde entier.  
  
-Elle, elle est magnifique.  
  
-Je me suis dit que, comme tu commençait à accepter ton lien avec ton ancêtre, la robe rouge et or correspondait moins bien.  
  
-Merci lui dit elle, merci infiniment, avant de se jeter à son cou pour le remercier comme il se doit !  
  
-Attends ! ce n'est pas fini !  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
Harry sortit de sous sa cape un petit panier en osier qui remuait. Etonnée, Gwen l'ouvrit et sortit un petit félin gris tigré. Le chaton commença à ronronner.  
  
-Il est trop choux !  
  
-C'est une femelle, appelle la comme tu veux.  
  
-Mel, cela signifie douceur.  
  
-C'est mignon.  
  
Gwen acquiesça.  
  
-Merci pour tout Harry.  
  
-C'est normal ! Allez viens, sinon cela va refroidir !  
  
-Depuis quand le fois gras refroidit ?  
  
-C'était une manière de te faire savoir que je mourrais de faim !  
  
Gwen éclata de rire. La soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Ils mangèrent comme jamais ils n'avaient mangé auparavant ! Harry avait commandé beaucoup trop de choses.  
  
-On aurait pu inviter une quinzaine de personnes en plus, et on aurait tous été rassasiés !  
  
Harry grommela.  
  
-Mais je plaisante !  
  
-Mais moi aussi !  
  
-Mais bien sûr !  
  
-Plus sûr que jamais !  
  
-Comme la fois où tu as affronté Malefoy ? Dit elle sur le ton de la rigolade.  
  
Mais, Harry, lui s'était tut. La mort de Lucius le travaillait jour et nuit. Il se demandait s'il s'en remettrait un jour. Gwen, qui voulait parler du fils au départ, compris son erreur :  
  
-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas. Mais Harry, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'avais pas le choix, il ne nous aurait pas laissé partir, je te promets que j'aurai fait la même chose à ta place.  
  
Harry acquiesça doucement et la soirée continua.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
et voilà,  
  
c fini,  
  
et me revoilà !  
  
*soupirs de désolations collectifs du côté des lecteurs *  
  
lol !  
  
ça me fait plaisir comme j'ai eu l'air de vous manquer..  
  
Bon,  
  
Arrêtons là la plaisanterie !  
  
(enfin, pour toi ma vieille, paceque t bien la seule à rigoler !)  
  
rhalala ! cette fichue conscience ! peux jamais me foutre la paix !  
  
(et bé non ! *sourire en coin moqueur *)  
  
ban !  
  
fous moi la paix faux que je bosse moi !  
  
c pas tout ça !  
  
donc,  
  
je tenais à féliciter Alex, et voui, toujours toi !  
  
Qui a bel et bien deviné que c'était le seul et unique Riri international qui nous fait l'honneur de nous avoir proposé si gentiment de mettre sa phrase en titre du chapitre !  
  
Donc,  
  
Avant tout,  
  
Nous tenions à préciser que nous avons mit ce titre « les gens sont des imbéciles » car,  
  
Je vous le dit franchement,  
  
Les gens sont cons !  
  
Voilà c dit et je le pense, moi comprise dans le temps,  
  
Voire même en tête !  
  
Donc, nous avons mit ça car c exactement l'attitude, du moins, nous le pensons, qu'auraient la plupart des gens face à cette situation !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Nous ne dissertons pas plus le sujet au risque d'écrire 10 pages voire + et de vous emmerder + qu'autre chose !  
  
(pour changer !)  
  
tiens te revoilà toi, on se passait très bien de toi tu sais ?  
  
(mé bien sûr..)  
  
bon,  
  
maintenant,  
  
passons aux réponses aux reviews qui à notre plus grand désarrois ne sont guère nombreuses !  
  
* winky *  
  
Alex 13 : le seul et unique ! salut salut ! y a vraiment des jours comme ça où n'aimerait pas foutre le pied dehors ! *brrr * j'te comprend tout à fait !génial ?! merci bcp ! là, vois tu, c toi qui me remonte le moral, qui malgré ce que je laisse voir, je dois te l'avouer est plus bas que les pâquerettes. T'as gagné ! c t bel et bien riri qui disait la phrase !et merci d'avoir répondu car t le seul à croire qu'il n'y ait que toi qui ait la gentillesse de lire ce que j'écris ! merci du fond du c?ur. Pour Gwen, alors, elle est arrivée en cinquième année à Poudlard. Avant elle été a Durmstrang. Biz !  
  
Gwen2222 : Oh oh ! une Gwen! Lol! Nouvelle? Merci bcp bcp de reviewer! Ça nous fait très plaisir ! c vrai que nous faisons exprès de mettre les chapitres toutes les semaines, on trouve ça sympa. Merci !!! @+  
  
Lunenoire : tout à fait, la haine... sans commentaires n'est ce pas ! Merci de rester toujours aussi fidèle ! @+ biz  
  
ratonton : chalut ! Merci ! biz ! @+  
  
Et voilà !  
  
C fini !  
  
Que 4 reviews.*winky *  
  
Notre fic est vraiment si nulle que ça?!  
  
(ben tu t'attendais à quoi !)  
  
toi j't pas sonné !  
  
bon,  
  
tant pis !  
  
la vie est injuste !  
  
le prochain chapitre sera très très intéressant,  
  
quoique celui là l'est tout autant,  
  
mais vous apercevrez vous du pourquoi du comment ?  
  
Là est le mystère qui restera complet jusqu'à lundi prochain !  
  
Le prochain chapitre,  
  
Chapitre 7 : Gwen ou pas Gwen ?  
  
Vous met il sur la voie ?  
  
Mijotez très chers lecteurs,  
  
Mijotez et reviewez merci !  
  
Lol !  
  
En fait, c pas vrai vous aurez la réponse exacte sur la chose que dans véritablement quinze jours car,  
  
La fin de la réponse à cette question est dans deux chapitres !  
  
Il vous faudra patienter !  
  
Au prochain chapitre :  
  
Etonnement, stupéfaction, et les questions « qu' est ce qui se passe ? » et « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ! elle est devenue folle ou quoi ? » reviendrons je pense très fréquemment !  
  
Mijotez bien,  
  
Et...  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
@+  
  
biz  
  
Dia' (et Emma)  
  
« Bouffonnes un jour, bouffonnes toujours ! »  
  
Note personnelle de Dia' : Vive capilotracté, les dragons, le surf, les papillons et les avions ! 


	7. Gwen ou pas Gwen?

Gwen ou pas Gwen ?!  
  
That is the question of the day !  
  
Sorry de l'anglais,  
  
Mais je sors d'un DS.alors, j'ai une excuse,  
  
Plus ou moins valable je vous l'accorde, mais tout de même !  
  
Bien,  
  
Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !  
  
Ce chapitre est pour le moins étrange et risque de vous choquer et de vous surprendre à certains moments.  
  
Ce ne sera pas violent, rassurez vous, mais, mystérieux.  
  
Bon,  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
@+  
  
Dia'(et Emma)  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 6 : Les gens sont des imbéciles A leur grand étonnement, tout le monde les met de côté. Ils croient qu'ils ont signé l'arrêt de mort pour tous. Harry vit mal le fait qu'il ai tué lucius, et draco lui en veut. Gwen, elle, se sent souvent mal, mais, ils croient que c'est juste a cause des traumatismes. Anniversaire de Gwen. Un jour elle arrive dans l'apart, elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Hary lui avait préparé un tête a tête avec champagne.. Il lui offre une autre robe de bal et un chaton !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Gwen ou pas Gwen ?  
  
Gwendolyne se sentait mieux ces derniers jours, et la culpabilité qu'éprouvait Harry envers Lucius Malefoy s'effaçait lentement. Un jour, Draco vint le lui pardonner et conclut que c'était mieux comme ça. Gwen s'évanouissait moins souvent et semblait moins fatiguée, apparemment, le contre-choc était passé. Les habitudes et la routine reprirent le dessus des évènements. Les gens oubliaient peu à peu l'aventure au château de Jeudusor et tout allait presque pour le mieux.  
  
Les maraudeurs refirent surface, transformant toute la bande de Vindincta en canaris, avec l'aide à distance de Fred et Georges Weasley. Même Draco Malefoy avait félicité les maraudeurs pour ce spectacle, c'est pour dire ! Et le mieux, fut qu'ils ne furent pas punis puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve. Un soir, ils retournèrent dans la forêt interdite sous leurs formes d'animagi. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, ils rencontrèrent Firenze, mais ce dernier se montra froid et distant avec Gwendolyne et refusa de lire leur avenir. Il demanda juste à Harry de rester patient, courageux, prévoyant et fort. Quand à Gwen, il lui demanda de se battre. Aucun des maraudeurs ne comprit ce que voulait dire le centaure. Et, Harry l'avait trouvé très étrange.  
  
Une semaine avant le bal d'Halloween, ils allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils passèrent une excellente après-midi et le demi-géant le permis même d'aller voir son potager de citrouilles. Il y en avait de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs, cela allait être extraordinaire. Toute cette agitation fit oublier tous leurs ennuis aux jeunes qui parlaient avec entrain de la fête qui se préparait. Alors qu'ils revenaient :  
  
-C'était vraiment génial cette visite chez Hagrid ! disait Ron  
  
-Evidemment, il nous a offert des chocogrenouilles alors toi.Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Mais il ne t'a rien demandé sans de bourbe ! S'exclama Gwen. Comment peux tu oser répondre à un sorcier de sang pur, même si celui ci ferait mieux d'y accorder plus d'attention ! Dit elle avec dédain.  
  
Et là dessus, elle partit d'un pas vif vers le château, laissant les trois autres muets de surprise.  
  
-Si c'est une blague dit Ron, elle n'est pas drôle !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-J'aimerais bien le savoir. Dit Harry songeur.  
  
Plus tard, il l'a retrouva dans l'appartement, plongée dans un devoir de potion.  
  
-Gwen, qu'est ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Tout à l'heure ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Oui, tu sais, en revenant de la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Lorsque tu as traité Hermione de sang de bourbe..  
  
-Je n'ai jamais de toute ma vie traité Hermione de sang de bourbe ! C'est une blague ou quoi ?!  
  
Harry était interloqué. Etait ce lui, ou il se passait des choses bizarres. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se rendaient en métamorphose, Colin Crivey bouscula Gwen et s'excusa.  
  
-Toi ! S'insurgea t'elle. Tu te crois vraiment tout permis ! C'est déjà un déshonneur le plus complet de te compter parmi les élèves de cette école mais en plus, tu oses me bousculer !  
  
Harry regardait la scène, trop effaré pour parler. Tandis que Colin se morfondait en excuses. C'est alors que Colin se transforma en statue de glace, sous les yeux de Harry, abasourdit. Puis, elle repartit comme si de rien n'était. Harry se hâta de réchauffer le pauvre Colin qui ne comprenait rien, mais, Harry ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Mais, à présent, il en était certain, il se passait des choses étranges. Il rejoignit Gwen en métamorphose, qui, une fois encore, ne se rappela pas ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Il était vingt heures du soir, et Harry attendait que Gwen revienne de la bibliothèque. Harry, alla au devant d'elle, et, alors qu'il passait dans un couloir, il fut intrigué par une porte entrebâillée. Curieux, il regarda à l'intérieur, et découvrit avec stupeur, Gwen entrain d'embrasser Vindincta. C'était impossible, il cauchemardait ou alors tout cela était une très mauvaise blague !  
  
Il retourna à l'appartement et s'allongea sur le lit. Que se passait il donc ? Quel que chose n'allait pas et il était certain que le père de la jeune fille y était familier. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les paroles de Firenze. Il avait dit à Gwen de se battre et il lui avait dit à lui d'être patient et fort. Un sort ou une potion qui permettaient l'emprise sur les gens et les changer tel que le jour et la nuit existaient ils ? Il l'espérait enfin, il voulait surtout se réveiller du cauchemar. Il s'endormit difficilement et plongea dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry remarqua l'absence de Gwen à ses côtés. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos. Il n'avait pas rêvé, et elle n'avait pas passé la nuit ici. Où était elle ? Il redoutait de le savoir. Il voulait en avoir le c?ur net. Il descendit à la grande salle et là, ses doutes lui furent confirmés. Gwen était assise à côté de Vindincta à la table de Serpentard. Il respira longuement pour se calmer et ne pas transformer Vindincta en torche humaine et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione qui regardaient d'un air abasourdi, comme tout le monde dans la salle, Gwen et son nouveau petit ami.  
  
-Ouh là !! S'exclama Ron, je me suis endormi depuis combien de temps là ? Par ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode !  
  
-Tu n'es pas le seul, lui dit Harry d'une voix défaite.  
  
Après, ils se rendirent en potion. Tous les élèves attendaient d'entrer devant le cachot. C'est alors que le ton de la discussion dans laquelle Gwen, Vindincta et Draco étaient plongés, augmenta.  
  
-Espèce de traître ! S'exclama Gwen. Tu n'es qu'un imposteur.  
  
-Gwen ! C'est toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ni ce que tu dis, reprends toi !  
  
-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant, et je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.  
  
-Tu es possédée ! S'exclama Draco.  
  
-Je t'interdits de traiter ma petite amie ainsi.  
  
-Et moi je vous interdit de prononcer la moindre phrase d'ici une deux heures à vous tous. Dit Rogue de sa voix glaciale.  
  
Harry allait de surprises en surprises ! Draco Malefoy entrain d'essayer de ramener Gwen à la raison, et cette dernière, qui avait toujours apprécié Draco, l'appeler « traître » ! Malgré tout, le fait qu'elle ai dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien que maintenant, lui avait donné l'impression que son c?ur s'était fendu en deux. Etait ce vrai ?  
  
La semaine était passée, et Gwen était devenue une Serpentarde à part entière. A part de nom. Elle avait pourtant essayer de demander à Dumbledore de la changer de maison mais il avait refusé. A présent, elle était la réelle chef des Serpentard après Vindincta et quiconque l'approchait, allait à ses pertes et périls. Dans quelques heures, le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu, et Harry était plus déprimé que jamais. Il redoutait le moment où il verrait entrer Gwen au bras de Vindincta. Et si jamais elle portait sa robe verte qu'il lui avait offert, il ne savait s'il s'en remettrai un jour.  
  
Il se rendit donc au bal, plus morose que jamais. Il était seul. Bien des filles lui avaient proposées de l'accompagner mais il avait refusé, par respect pour Gwen, même si cette dernière l'avait complètement oublié. Il était installé aux côtés de Ron et Hermione qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral, quand elle entra, vêtue exactement comme d'habitude, d'une robe noire. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort, et son cavalier semblait en être déçu. Elle était vraiment étrange. Il semblait qu'elle avait oublié un bon nombre de choses, comme là, par exemple, de se préparer pour aller au bal, c'était vraiment, très très étrange.  
  
Ce fut pour Harry une bien mauvaise soirée. Il resta à sa table toute la soirée, seul, vu que ses amis étaient allés danser, à observer Gwen et Vindincta entrain de se bécoter toute la soirée. A 22h30, il n'en puit plus et alla se coucher. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la décoration pourtant exceptionnelle qui avait été mise en place par les professeurs. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux somptueuses et étonnantes citrouilles de Hagrid, et n'avait rien pu avalé. Bref, la soirée avait été complètement gâchée.  
  
La seule chose dont il était sûr, était que Gwen n'était plus la même. Elle avait changée. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Draco, « possédée ». Elle ne pouvait être possédée, il le savait, mais cela n'empêchait pas peut être d'autres solutions, tel un sort ou une potion par exemple. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et le lendemain, dimanche, il se rendit à la bibliothèque avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.  
  
Il passa toute la journée sans rien trouver. Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Après les cours, le lendemain, le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite, il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Mais ses recherches n'étaient guères fructueuses. Il commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans un livre de magie noire.  
  
Le sortilège Hide  
  
Ce sortilège est très difficile à réaliser et demande une grande puissance  
magique.  
  
Il fait agir la personne ensorcelée à l'inverse de ce qu'elle ferait à  
l'origine.  
  
Une force obscure l'oblige à faire des choses dictées par une personne de  
son entourage.  
  
Elle lui obéit totalement et est à se mercie.  
  
Elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle fait.  
  
Pour annuler le sortilège,  
  
Il faut que la personne sur qui il a été lancé,  
  
Soit plus forte mentalement que la personne ayant jeté le sort.  
  
Il faut qu'elle le combatte et le contre.  
  
Alors,  
  
Seulement à ce moment là,  
  
Elle sera délivrée.  
  
C'était ça ! Il avait trouvé ! Voldemort avait lancé ce sort à Gwendolyne pour la contrôler et Vindincta était celui qui lui dictait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'avait dit Firenze s'expliquait. Il avait dit à Gwen de se battre. Elle devait déjà être sous le contrôle du sortilège lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour la délivrer du sortilège que d'encourager la véritable Gwen à prendre le contrôle de la Gwen obscure ! Il alla voir le professeur Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant, et tous deux parlèrent pendant un bon moment. En sortant, Harry se sentait mieux, Dumbledore lui avait fait mettre tous ses doutes table et avait réussi à lui redonner courage et confiance. Mais, Gwen parviendrait elle à surpasser son père, le mage noir le plus puissant de leur époque ?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Réussira t'elle ?  
  
La réponse,  
  
Au prochain épisode !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?  
  
Que pensez vous pour la suite ?!  
  
Pleeeaaassse !!!  
  
Revvvviiieeewwwwsss !  
  
Merci !  
  
Bien,  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Répondons à celle que nous avons reçues :  
  
Lunenoire : toujours aussi fidèle au rendez vous ! cela nous fait vraiment tré tré plaisir ! Et voui, Gwen fatiguée ?! Et nan ! c encore et toujours son très cher père qui lui a joué une farce à sa façon ! Anguille sous roche ?.*mystère*  
  
Alex 13 : coucou ! ça va ?! heureusement que toi, lunenoire et ratonton vous êtes là, car sinon, je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans vous ! tu trouves ce chapitre génial ? ça fait plaisir d'être encouragées ! merci. Pour la longueur, on fait ce qu'on peut, je te le promets ! ben, moi aussi je me demande pourquoi y pratiquement plus de reviewers ! et c un peu décourageant ! merci ! forever ?! merrrrccciii !!! biz !  
  
Ratonton : merci !  
  
Gwen2222 : merci ! mais vous nous avions prévenus ! Et ça n'est pas fini. !et bé voui ! les gens sont des imbéciles, enfin, pour être polies !ben oui c dégueulasse pour eux ! mais ça, y s'en foutent ! et le pire c que c la réalité et ce que pensent les gens aujourd'hui, ils sont tro égoïstes et ne pensent qu'à eux ! Ah ah ! Qu'est ce que peut bien avoir Gwen ? La réponse est dans le chapitre ! et voui, c encore son 'cher' père ! Merci bcp ! mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas bcp de lecteurs qui reviews, et c un peu dommage ! On avait hésité pour notre fic a mettre gwendolyne ou gwennaëlle mais on a préféré Gwendolyne on trouvait que ça faisait + sorcière ! Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas les chapitres seront au rendez vous, Tant que nous aurons une review par chapitre, Car nous ne sommes pas méchantes ! Merci ! @+  
  
Merci à nos fidèles reviewers bien que je sois,  
  
Je l'avoue,  
  
Assez déçue du si peu d'enthousiasme que montre les lecteurs !  
  
* soupir*  
  
tant pis !  
  
nous ferons avec !  
  
mais,  
  
si cela continue ainsi,  
  
peut être que nous ne posterons pas un chapitre par semaine !  
  
surtout qu'on é bombardées et qu'on croule sous les DS, les expos..  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre s'intitule :  
  
Délivrance  
  
Voilà !  
  
Au programme..  
  
Vous le saurez la prochaine fois !  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@+  
  
(merci de reviewer)  
  
Dia' (et Emma) 


	8. Délivrance

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
J'espère que ceux qui sont,  
  
Comme nous,  
  
En vacances en profitent bien !  
  
Quand à ceux qui bossent,  
  
Je leur souhaite bon courage !  
  
Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre,  
  
Le huitième !  
  
Aujourd'hui,  
  
Je vais pas vous baratiner de choses sans importance,  
  
Je vais laisser la place à la lecture !  
  
Biz  
  
A tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia' (et emma)  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 7 : Gwen ou pas Gwen ? Gwen n'agit plus pareil et parfois, ne se souvient même plus de ce qu'elle fait. Malgré tout, ils retrouvent leurs habitudes, blagues de maraudeurs visites a hagrid, sorties dans la forêt interdite. mais, gwen est trop bizarre, elle s'en prend a draco qu'elle aimait beaucoup (traître), elle est sympa avec les serpentards et harry la surprend d'embrasser le chef des serpentards, Vindincta ! là il comprend qu'il y a qq chose qui va pas. Bal d'halloween, elle y va pas avec harry, elle y va avec vindincta !mais elle ne met pas ses robes, elle met une robe noire ordinaire. Elle ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'elle fait. Harry recommence ses recherches. Malgré tout, harry ne l'abandonne pas, au contraire, il continue a rester au prêt d'elle et de rester dans l'apart ! Harry découvre le sortilège Hide et tout commence à s'expliquer !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Délivrance  
  
Harry, depuis qu'il avait découvert le sortilège Hide se sentait mieux. Il faisait son possible pour aider Gwen même si c'était très difficile. Ron et Hermione, qu'il avait bien sûr mis au courant, le soutenaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, Draco l'aidait aussi, et tentait d'empêcher Gwen de faire des bêtises et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant. Heureusement, Dumbledore aidait aussi Harry et avait donc interdit à Gwen l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards à la jeune fille et l'avait priée, pas très gentiment, de regagner ses quartiers la nuit. Cela s'arrangeait donc un peu mieux même si Harry avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter sur Vindincta.  
  
Un soir, Harry se coucha tôt, éreinté et étonnement, Gwen vint le rejoindre rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille devenir plus rapide, comme si elle courait, intrigué, il la regarda et découvrit qu'elle était en sueur et que des gouttes de sang perlaient sur son visage. Harry comprit alors, il s'allongea et fit le vide dans son esprit et s'endormit, tout en tenant la main de Gwen d'une main, et de l'autre, serrant son bracelet rouge et or qui brillait intensément.  
  
Harry se retrouva sur une colline de terre où aucune végétation n'avait poussé semblait il depuis de nombreuses années. Au loin, un groupe de personnes habillées de noir étaient rassemblées autour d'un feu. Il reconnu parmi eux deux silhouettes qui lui étaient bien familières. Le père et la fille à nouveau réunis et en de telles circonstances ne pouvaient être que maléfiques. Harry se précipita et piqua un véritable sprint pour rejoindre le groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous furent grandement étonnés. Et le mage noir le premier :  
  
-Potter ! S'exclama t'il. Quelle surprise ! Tu n'aurais pas pu nous faire plus plaisir ! N'est ce pas Gwen.  
  
Celle ci acquiesça en adressant à Harry un sourire diabolique qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.  
  
-En effet, Gwen est là par sa propre volonté.  
  
-C'est faux ! Elle sous l'emprise de ton sortilège Tom ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ? Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Voldemort claqua dans ses doigts et deux mangemorts empoignèrent Harry solidement, puis, s'empara de sa baguette et se tourna vers sa fille avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
-Gwendolyne Jeudusor, désirez vous faire partie de l'ordre des mangemorts, obéir à votre seul maître Lord Voldemort toute votre vie et lui être dévouée jusqu'à la mort ?  
  
Avant que Gwen ai pu ouvrir les lèvres, Harry hurla :  
  
-NOONNN !! Gwen, ne fais pas ça, combat le ! Je t'en prie !!! Tu vas y arriver, n'accepte pas, refuse ! Tu es plus forte que lui, tu vas y arriver, tu.  
  
Il fut coupé dans on élan par un mangemort qui venait de lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine figure. De son côté, Voldemort était très énervé.  
  
-Potter ! Rugit il. Cette fois ci tu as perdu, alors accepte le ! Tu es perdu et cesse de nous enquiquiner !  
  
Sur ces paroles, il lança un endoloris à Harry qui hurla de douleur et sous le choc s'affaissa sur le sol. Il murmura :  
  
-Gwen, ne fais pas ça.  
  
A cet instant précis, la bataille qui faisait rage dans le corps de la malheureuse jeune fille s'acheva. Elle reprit pleine possession de ses pensées, de ses actes et de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait vaincu et avait finalement résisté au sortilège Hide. Elle sut qu'elle était plus forte de son père, qu'elle pourrait le vaincre. Elle était plus puissante que lui. A ce moment là, Voldemort renouvela sa question auquel elle répondit très distinctement et d'une voix forte qui perturba la nuit silencieuse.  
  
-Plutôt mourir.  
  
-Potter, s'exclama Voldemort, enragé, avant de se ruer sur ledit jeune homme. Mais, Gwen s'interposa entre les deux hommes regardant son père avec un sourire de malice sur le visage. Elle prit la main de Harry qui était toujours agenouillé, bien affaibli par le sortilège impardonnable et lui dit :  
  
-Bonne nuit !  
  
Et les deux jeunes s'évaporèrent de la colline tandis que Voldemort était de nouveau vaincu. A des milliers de Kilomètres de là, ils se réveillèrent tous deux en sursauts. Ils étaient baignés de larmes, de sueur et de sang. Au dessus d'eux, Dumbledore les regardait, les traits creusés, paraissant plus vieux et plus anxieux que jamais. Alors, Gwen ne pouvant plus résister fondit en larmes et Harry la prit dans se bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le directeur leur dise qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent se faire soigner. Docilement, ils acceptèrent et se levèrent, Gwen se tenant toujours dans les bras de Harry qui la maintenait serrée contre lui.  
  
Après cette nuit, tout redevint comme avant le sortilège, enfin.presque ! Gwen, dès le moment où elle avait ré aperçut Vindincta avait sorti sa baguette et lui avait lancé un sort ressemblant au doloris, mais qui n'était pas un sort impardonnable. Ensuite, elle l'avait injurié de tous les noms qu'elle connaissait et allait passer aux poings si Harry n'était pas apparu à ce moment (appelé en urgence par Hermione) et l'en avait empêché. La jeune fille n'était plus effrayée par son ancien camarade de Durmstrang, bien au contraire. On pourrait même dire à présent que les rôles s'étaient inversés.  
  
A part les fréquentes ou plutôt les très fréquentes altercations entre les maraudeurs et la bande de Vindincta, la routine reprenait petit à petit son cours. Ils réorganisent des petites sorties et des blagues. Firenze lors d'une sortie en forêt les félicita et leur dit que pour l'instant l'avenir ne serai pas trop perturbée, bien que Gwen avait bien remarqué qu'il regardait Hermione d'une bien étrange manière et que cette dernière c'était montrée bien plus discrète que d'habitude.  
  
Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Si ce n'est que le château commençait à se rafraîchir très sérieusement. En effet, en cette fin novembre, la neige tombait déjà, et les cours de Rogue, donnés dans les cachots étaient encore plus redoutés que d'habitude. Le seul avantage était que les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et de botanique étaient fréquemment annulés. On sentait dans le château le mois de décembre approcher rien qu'en écoutant les plus jeunes élèves. Tous parlaient avec entrain des vacances de noël jusqu'à ce que les professeurs les calment rapidement en augmentant le nombre de devoirs si bien que tous les soirs, Gwen et Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf entre leurs devoirs et leurs responsabilités en tant que préfètes en chef essayaient de maintenir le calme dans la salle commune des lions en s'époumonant après les perturbateurs.  
  
C'est alors qu'Hermione, sans prévenir personne, alors que par on ne savait quel miracle le calme était revenue et que la préfète en chef travaillait silencieusement, elle se leva brusquement, en faisant tomber sur la chaise sur la quelle elle se tenait avec fracas et partit en courant hors de la salle commune. Les élèves, absorbés dans leurs devoirs ne comprirent pas de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron après avoir jeté un regard étonné à Gwen et Harry qui le lui rendirent, partit après elle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint, un air angoissé sur le visage. Il leur dit :  
  
-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a. Je me suis rendu à l'appart et le tableau m'en a interdit l'entrée. Il m'a dit que je pourrai rentrer plus tard mais que pour l'instant la préfète ne se sentait pas bien et elle ne voulait pas me voir !  
  
-C'est bizarre, dit Gwen songeuse, ce n'est pas le style d'Hermione.  
  
-Elle ne nous a jamais habitué à ça ! Dit Harry. Allez, t'inquiète Ron, tu vas voir, elle va revenir bientôt et va nous donner des explications !  
  
Mais Hermione ne revint pas. Lorsque Ron entra dans l'appartement, il était plongé dans l'obscurité et la jeune fille dormait déjà depuis longtemps.  
  
A trois semaines de Noël, un week end à Pré au Lard fut organisé. Les filles, ayant organisé « une journée entre filles », laissèrent seuls leurs petits copains qui en profitèrent. Ils refirent un plein complet de confiseries en tout genre et de farces et attrapes, puis finirent la journée en beauté en se réchauffant autour d'une bonne bière au beurre aux trois balais.  
  
De leur côté, les filles passaient une excellente journée. Elles avaient de nombreuses courses à faire, mais leur principale était d'acheter à Hermione une nouvelle robe pour le bal de Noël. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Bonjour mes demoiselles. Que puis je pour vous ? Vint leur demander la vendeuse.  
  
-Je cherche une robe de soirée pour le bal de Noël. Dit Hermione.  
  
La vendeuse se mit alors à réfléchir tout en tournant autour d'Hermione. Puis soudain, elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Hermione.  
  
-Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il vous faut.  
  
Des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette et Hermione se retrouva vêtue d'une robe rose merveilleuse. Le rose était assez pâle et la robe semblait de soie. Tout le dos de la robe était dénudé et de larges manches tombaient de ses bras. Le collier en forme de c?ur que Ron lui avait offert le Noël précédent scintillait de mille feux et le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire.  
  
« Aucun doute je la prends. »  
  
Gwen acquiesça et Hermione ôta la robe puis alla la payer. Puis, les jeunes filles sortirent du magasin, toutes contentes. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la librairie du village, Hermione sans aucun signe avant coureur, s'écroula par terre, se tenant le ventre, retenant difficilement un cri. Gwen se précipita sur son amie :  
  
-Hermione ! Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
La douleur semblait s'être calmée.  
  
-Nan nan, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Et elle se remit debout avec l'aide de Gwen tout en esquissant un petit sourire comme pour la rassurer. La journée se passa bien et elles rentrèrent tard le soir. Au dîner elles retrouvèrent les garçons. Elles racontèrent leur journée en omettant de préciser, volontairement, la robe d'Hermione et le petit incident qui avait suivi. Tandis que Gwen racontait, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que Hermione dévorait ce soir. Mais il est vrai que l'on dit que le froid donne faim.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours d'enchantements, Hermione et Gwen discutaient tout en suivant les garçons qui la devançaient. C'est alors que sans prévenir, Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, s'appuya sur le mur et s'évanouit. Gwen, passé le stade de l'étonnement appela vite les garçons pour venir l'aider à porter leur amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle y resta quelques jours. Un jour, alors que Hermione s'y trouvait encore, Gwen vint la voir, seule. Sachant très bien qu'elle venait rarement sans Harry, Hermione comprit bien rapidement que la jeune fille voulait lui parler seule.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, tu te sens mieux ?  
  
-Oui, ça va.  
  
-Ecoute, dit elle un peu embarrassée, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard quelque chose que l'on ne saurait pas ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Gwen soupira.  
  
-Alors j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense ?  
  
En toute réponse, des larmes vinrent mouiller les joues pâles d'Hermione.  
  
-Tu es enceinte, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Cette phrase en fut trop pour la jeune fille et éclata ne sanglots.  
  
-Allons Hermione. Calme toi ! Chut. Ca va aller. On en a déjà vu des biens pires n'est ce pas ? Et puis, ce n'était pas intentionnel, si ?  
  
Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Soudain Gwen demanda anxieusement.  
  
-Est ce que Ron est au courant ?  
  
Cette phrase eut le malheur de relancer le flot de larmes qui s'était quelque peu tarit. Gwen la serra dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'apaise.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis là, je vais t'aider. Je ne suis quand même pas ta meilleur amie pour rien !  
  
Hermione bredouilla un petit merci, sécha ses larmes et se rallongea. Gwen essaya de la rassurer tant bien que mal même si elle savait pertinemment bien que cela n'allait pas être facile !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?  
  
Gwen délivrée,  
  
Et qui ressort avec Harry comme si de rien n'était,  
  
Après avoir,  
  
Une fois encore,  
  
Mit son père en échec,  
  
Et Hermione.enceinte !  
  
Que de surprises !  
  
Bien,  
  
Passons aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
Phénix 20 : merci ! Et voui ! elle a réussi ! non sans mal, et c'était moins une, mais elle a réussi !  
  
Gwen2222 : et oui ! elle a réussi à prendre le dessus, mais non sans mal et ça a failli mal tourner ! et voui ! voldie est vraiment un salopard ! quand à faire sortir Vindincta et Gwen ensemble, je pense que l'on aurait pas pu faire pire comme punition ! ok, ok ! si on continue a avoir au moins 2 reviews, on continue de poster ! oui, c vraiment dommage que le bal ait été gâché, mais, comme tu le dis, il y aura pt être d'autres bals..ah ! un résumé de toutes nos fics ! ouh la la ! c très dur ce que tu demandes là, paceque perso, je me rappelles m^me + des autres fics ! je plaisante pas en +. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir, pt être qu'un jour si j'ai le temps j'en ferais un, mais pour l'instant, je pourrai pas, désolée. Merci bcp !!!! Désolée, on ne l'a pas mit avant, Car on estime qu'une semaine d'attente c bien, pour laisser le peu de suspens qu'il ya dans la fic ! Merci bcppppp !!!!! Biz !  
  
Alex : merci !!!!!! A la prochaine ! Biz !  
  
Phénix 20 : ok ! @+  
  
Merci pour els revieweurs qui restent fidèles,  
  
Mais ce serai vraiment tré tré sympa que les lecteurs silencieux deviennent revieweurs !  
  
Ça nous ferait tré plaisir !  
  
Enfin...  
  
Tant pis !  
  
Bon,  
  
Passons au programme de la semaine prochaine !  
  
Chapitre 9 : Joyeux Noël !!!!!!  
  
Oh oh !!!  
  
Dans ce chapitre,  
  
Nous verrons si Ron apprend, ou non la nouvelle,  
  
Et soi c le cas,  
  
Comment réagira t'il ?  
  
* a votre avis ? *  
  
au programme,  
  
également,  
  
un bal !  
  
(t'avais raison Gwen !)  
  
et pis.vous verrez bien !  
  
REVVVIIIEEEWWEEZZZ PPLLLEEEASSEE !!!  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
Merci !  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
@+  
  
ciao !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
(bouffonnes un jour, bouffonnes toujours ! lol !) 


	9. Joyeux Noël!

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Pour une fois,  
  
On va vous foutre la paix et vous laisser lire !  
  
Alors,  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Bye !  
  
Biz  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 8 : Délivrance Alors que harry allait craquer, un soir, il rêve, mais est ce un rêve ? non, c voldie qui appele gwen, hors, vu que harry porte son bracelet, il entre dans le rêve de son amie. Voldie demande a sa fille, elle va accepter, alors que voldie lance un doloris a harry. Chose a ne pas faire. Gwen sort de sa transe, elle parvint enfin a lutter contre le sortilège et hurle le nom de harry. Ils se réveillent tous les deux. Harry hurlant toujours. Gwen pleurant, c'est ainsi que les trouve dumblie. Les cours reprennent et tout rentre peut a peux dans l'ordre, tout ? non, hermione agit étrangement, malaises, mange +, maux de ventres. Gwen découvre son secret. Nouveaux problèmes a l'horizon, personne d'autre n'est au courant.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Joyeux Noël !  
  
A deux semaines du bal de Noël, les élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard affichaient tous de joyeux sourires. Gwen et Hermione depuis les « incidents », n'avaient toujours rien révélé à Harry et Ron mais commençaient à avoir beaucoup de mal à garder leur secret caché. En effet, Hermione s'était évanouie lors du dernier cours de potion et Harry et Ron commençaient à devenir suspicieux. Heureusement que les garçons ne connaissent rien aux femmes ! Lavande et Parvati avaient d'ailleurs deviné ce qui fatiguait tant leur camarade. De ce fait, Gwen et Hermione se retrouvaient plus régulièrement pour parler entre elles mais surtout pour établir un plan pour annoncer la nouvelle au futur papa. Gwen était aussi angoissée qu'Hermione et Harry la questionnait sans cesse pour savoir ce qui la tracassait mais elle ne lâchait pas le morceau. Elle se demandait elle, comment Harry aurait réagi s'il avait s'agit d'elle. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, elle préférait ne pas le savoir !  
  
En attendant, les deux préfètes en chef étaient débordées de travail. Le bal de Noël représentait un travail et une préparation considérable. Elles furent même obligées de demander de l'aide à leurs petits amis car elles avaient l'impression qu'elles allaient devenir folles. En réalité, dans le petit groupe de nos quatre maraudeurs, tous étaient bien tourmentés. Car, les filles si inquiètent et Hermione qui tombait si souvent malade et qui ne voulaient toujours rien dire augmentait leur défense et ils s'inquiétaient pour la santé de leurs petites amies. Bref, les professeurs comprirent bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, rien qu'en voyant la moyenne de leurs notes chuter de plusieurs points. Lors d'un des cours que donnait toujours Dumbledore à Gwen et Harry, le directeur le leur dit très directement.  
  
-Ecoutez, les professeurs m'ont avertit que votre moyenne à vous quatre avait considérablement baissée. Y aurait il une explication ?  
  
Harry regarda Gwen, mais la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Gwen trahirait son amie.  
  
Depuis le sortilège « Hide », Gwen n'avait cessé de terrifier tous les Serpentards et même Vindincta ne l'approchait plus. Il savait que s'il le faisait, c'était à ses dépends et que si ce n'était pas Gwen qui lui jetait un sort, Harry n'hésiterait pas une seconde à allumer ses torches. Et il savait mieux que personne, vu qu'il avait accès à tous les rapports de Voldemort et entre autre à ses batailles entre sa fille et Potter, qu'il ne risquait pas de vaincre ce gars de sitôt.  
  
Un soir, alors que Harry et Gwen étaient couchés, et que Gwen lisait un livre de Métamorphose, Harry craqua :  
  
-Gwen ?  
  
-Hum, fit celle ci, absorbée dans sa lecture 'passionnante !'.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?  
  
pas de réponse.  
  
-Gwen, nous nous étions promit de ne rien nous cacher !  
  
Elle ferma son livre et le regarda dans ses yeux verts où elle pouvait lire distinctement l'inquiétude du jeune homme.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai promis.  
  
-A qui ! Fulmina t'il. A ton père !  
  
-Comment peux tu croire ça !?  
  
-Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, que veux tu que je crois ?!  
  
Gwen ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit la parole d'un ton très calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
-Gwen, si tu ne me dis rien, c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare immédiatement.  
  
-Non ! S'écria t'elle. C'est bon tu as gagné ! Mais jure moi, jure moi que tu ne diras rien à Ron.  
  
-Ron ? Que vient il faire la dedans ?  
  
-C'est la moitié de mon inquiétude.  
  
Harry la regarda interloquée et Gwen reprit la parole et dit abruptement :  
  
-Promets le moi.  
  
-Ok, ok, je e le promets !  
  
-Hermione est enceinte.  
  
-Quoi !? C'est une blague.  
  
Gwen secoua sa tête négativement.  
  
-Merde alors !  
  
-Comme tu dis ! Et Ron n'est pas au courant, elle a peur de sa réaction.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Approuva Harry. T'inquiète, je ne lui dirai rien et je vous aiderai à préparer le terrain.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Puis, elle vint se pelotonner dans ses bras rassurants, ses soucis apaisés, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
  
Le lendemain Gwen mit Hermione au courant des évènements et se sentit rassurée. Avec l'aide d'Harry, les trois amis élaborèrent un plan qui fut mis en place le soir même. Ron et Hermione, après le dîner se rendirent dans l'appartement de Gwen et Harry pour discuter. Au début, tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérape :  
  
-T'as vu qu'une sorcière avait eu un gosse à 75 ans ! Faut vraiment être irresponsable ! S'exclama Ron. Mais cette remarque mit un grand froid chez les amis qui se lancèrent tous des regards furtifs tandis qu'un lourd, très lourd silence s'installait.  
  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Vous trouvez pas que j'ai raison ?  
  
-Si, si. Répondit avec hésitation Harry.  
  
Ron regarda ses amis suspicieusement.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, encouragée silencieusement par ses deux amis.  
  
-Ron ? Je suis enceinte.  
  
La remarque d'Hermione resta dans le vide et sembla absorbée dans un étrange et très long silence. Puis soudain il fut brisé.  
  
-QUOI ! C'est une blague ?!  
  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Gwen voyait bien qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible ! S'exclama encore Ron.  
  
Gwen prit la défense de son amie.  
  
-Tu es autant responsable qu'elle ! C'est autant ta faute que la sienne. Maintenant, il faut assumer les conséquences !  
  
-Hors de question ! J'ai 17 ans ! Tu crois que c'est l'âge d'être père. Elle a fait un gamin et bien elle l'assumera !  
  
-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Depuis quand on fait des gamins tout seul ?! C'est autant ta faute que la sienne et si tu n'es pas assez mature pour l'accepter vous n'aviez qu'a pas faire de gosse ! Gwen, emportée dans sa colère n'avait pas pu se retenir.  
  
Hermione n'y tient plus et fondit en larmes.  
  
-Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Weasley.  
  
-Je ne demande pas mieux Granger.  
  
Et la dessus, toujours en larmes elle partit en courant tandis que Ron affichait toujours un air fâché.  
  
-Mais quel crétin ! S'exclama Harry. T'es con ou quoi ? Tu vois bien qu'elle a besoin de toi ! Et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui dire de se démerder toute seule !  
  
-J'en ai jamais voulu de ce gamin !  
  
-Parce que tu crois qu'elle en a voulu peut être ?!  
  
Gwen regardait les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout en face d'elle. Elle était impressionnée par le niveau de fureur dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux et elle n'osait même pas intervenir.  
  
-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais si Gwen t'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte ?! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi !  
  
Gwen regarda Harry se demandant bien ce qu'il allait répondre, sa réponse ne tarda pas.  
  
-Je l'aiderai et la soutiendrai jusqu'au bout !  
  
-Tu parles ! Le jour où ça t'arrivera je suis certain que tu feras pareil !  
  
-Un jour pareil n'arrivera jamais de toute manière vu que nous, nous ne nous mentons pas !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinue là ? Qu'Hermione et moi ne formons pas un bon couple ?  
  
-Non, mais.  
  
-Si, et c'est pour ça que l'on est séparés. Bonne nuit.  
  
Alors que Ron allait franchir la porte, Harry le rattrapa et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Ron s'arrêta, stupéfait.  
  
-Tu en avais besoin, désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
Gwen devenait très inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela soit difficile mais pas à ce point là ! En tous cas, étonnement à tout auquel elle se serait attendu, Ron se mit à pleurer pour le plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Harry le prit par les épaules et le ramena sur le canapé. Ron s'excusa auprès de son ami. A partir de ce moment là, ils parlèrent tous trois calmement jugeant de ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Vers minuit, Ron partit. Il devait se réconcilier avec Hermione. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Harry et Gwen soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi, non sans mal, mais ils avaient réussi. Cela valait mieux, à trois jours du bal de Noël.  
  
Les trois jours qui séparèrent le bal passèrent en une vitesse record et l'on se retrouva le soir du bal. Exceptionnellement, les deux filles s'étaient enfermées dans l'appartement de Gwen pour se préparer et elles s'amusaient toutes les deux comme des petites folles ! Depuis deux heures déjà, elles avaient commencé à se préparer. Mais il faut dire qu'elles rigolaient tellement qu'elles n'avançaient pas beaucoup. Elles avaient prévues que chacune s'occupait de l'autre. Hermione était déjà prête et les quelques kilos que lui avaient fait prendre sa grossesse passaient complètement inaperçus ! Elle était véritablement splendide dans sa robe rose. Gwen l'avait maquillée élégamment, assortie avec la couleur de sa robe et avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon assez lâche dont quelques mèches bien choisies se détachaient.  
  
Une fois qu'Hermione en eut fini avec Gwen, la jeune fille ne se reconnut pas dans le miroir et ce dernier poussa même un sifflement d'admiration. Elle était remarquablement belle. Elle portait sa robe verte émeraude que lui avait offert. Les serpents argentés sur sa cape et sur sa robes étincelaient et on aurait pu croire aisément qu'ils étaient vivants. Et sa cape lui donnait un air majestueux. Hermione l'avait maquillée légèrement en soulignant ses yeux de vert et de paillettes d'argent ainsi qu'en lui appliquant un gloss brillant sur ses lèvres. Deux petites tresses partaient de chaque côté de sa chevelure, puis rattachée en une seule dégageait son visage. Elle était splendide.  
  
Des martèlements se firent entendre à la porte. C'était bien au moins la vingtième fois que les garçons, impatients frappaient à la porte. Elles entendirent la voix de Ron s'élever à travers la porte :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Le bal va bientôt commencer !  
  
Elles l'entendirent rajouter plus bas en s'adressant à Harry d'un air catastrophé.  
  
-Tu te rends compte le jour de leur mariage ?  
  
Elles entendirent Harry éclater de rire, puis, elles déverrouillèrent la porte.  
  
Lorsque Ron et Harry virent leurs petites amies, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. S'ils n'avaient pas été certains qu'elles étaient bien entrées dans cette pièce et que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait, ils auraient juré que ce n'était pas elles. Ils les dévoraient du regard, ne réalisant toujours pas tandis que les deux jeunes femmes les regardaient amusées. Elles, de leur côté remarquèrent qu'ils avaient fait eux aussi de grands efforts vestimentaires. Ron portait une robe rouge tirant sur les bordeaux toute neuve et Harry portait sa robe qu'il avait acheté. Gwen remarqua combien son petit ami avait changé. Il n'était plus un étudiant mais un véritable homme. Il était droit, fier, musclé, la dépassait d'une quinzaine de centimètres et était très puissant. On lui aurait donné vingt ans et soixante si on le regardait que dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts reflétaient toute sa puissance. En le regardant dans les yeux on savait dès le premier regard que ce garçon en avait déjà trop vu pour que cela n'est pu l'atteindre profondément.  
  
Le bras que lui tendit Harry la sortit de ses réflexions et les maraudeurs descendirent les marches du grand escalier. Les portes ne tarderaient pas à s'ouvrir. Lorsque les autres étudiants virent le quatuor descendre des marches, ils restèrent éberlués. Filles comme garçons, ils n'avaient jamais remarqué à quel points leurs camarades étaient impressionnants. Mais, Ron et Harry n'étaient pas très contents des regards que lançaient tous les garçons à leurs petites amies et les filles s'accrochaient fermement et jalousement au bras de leurs petits amis ! Heureusement les portes s'ouvrirent pour découvrir, comme tous les ans, une salle somptueuse. Pour ce dernier Noël au château, le quatuor voulait passer un excellent moment. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor et dîner joyeusement en faisant fête au somptueux repas qui s'étalait devant eux. Puis, ils attendirent patiemment que Dumbledore dégage les tables et libère la piste de danse. Chose qu'il fit assez rapidement.  
  
Aussitôt le nouveau groupe du moment, les « crazy witch » monta sur scène, tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges et commencèrent à se trémousser au rythme de la musique endiablée. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Harry et Gwen quittèrent la piste de danse, un peu lassés de danser et sortirent dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Ils marchèrent un bon moment et s'assirent sur l'herbe près du lac. Harry prit alors une petite boite qu'il offrit à Gwen en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles semblables à son pendentif. Elle soupira et lui dit avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser :  
  
-T'es pas croyable  
  
A son tour, elle lui donna son cadeau. C'était une montre en or. Elle lui expliqua :  
  
« C'est une montre 'familiale' si tu veux. Pour l'instant il y a deux aiguilles. Une qui te représente et une me représente. Mais, si jamais on a un enfant, une autre aiguille apparaîtra immédiatement.  
  
-Un enfant, dit Harry pas très sûr de lui, tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu jeunes ?  
  
-Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama t'elle. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais un enfant ! D'ailleurs, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Pas maintenant c'est sûr, mais peut être plus tard ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Nous avons le temps, dit Gwen.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et de toute manière, je ne pense pas que cela soit envisageable tant que Voldemort est à nos trousses. Renchérit elle.  
  
-C'est certain, il est hors de question si on a un enfant qu'il se retrouve comme moi j'ai été.  
  
Plus tard ils revinrent dans la salle et dansèrent encore et observèrent Ron et Hermione qui discutaient à une table. Tout avait l'air d'aller très bien et tous les deux souriaient. Ils les rejoignirent et tous quatre parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la fête se termine puis ils rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
* mdr *  
  
Imaginez vous :  
  
Ron en train de mettre des couches à un nouveau né !  
  
* se roule par terre en se tenant les côtes *  
  
* reprenant difficilement son souffle*  
  
restons sérieux que diable !  
  
rhalala !  
  
bref,  
  
qu'avez vous pensez du chapitre ?  
  
revvviiieeewwss pplleeassse !  
  
merci !  
  
réponses aux reviews :  
  
ratonton : merci ! la voici !  
  
alex 13 : merci !!!!  
  
Phénix 20 : alors ?! surpris pour Hermi ?! ok ! biz  
  
Merci à tous et continuez pleeeaasse !  
  
Enfin !  
  
Prochain chapitre :  
  
Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?  
  
Ah ah.. * suspens *  
  
@ la semaine prochaine!  
  
Biz  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Et bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent les cours !  
  
@++++++  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	10. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais!

Bonjour tt le monde !  
  
Et nous revoici avec le dixième chapitre !  
  
Et voui !  
  
Déjà !  
  
Profitez en bien,  
  
Nous sommes aux deux tiers de la fic !  
  
* les lecteurs se bouchent les oreilles ! rhalala ! faut être cinglé pour parler des fractions ! comme si ça nous suffisait pas déjà pendant les cours de maths, bien trop longs d'ailleurs.*  
  
donc,  
  
revenons en au chapitre !  
  
ce chapitre ne sera pas drôle, désolée !  
  
mais vraiment pas drôle.  
  
mais bon, faut passer par là !  
  
la tension ne retombe toujours pas,  
  
et c pas fini.. !  
  
bonne lecture,  
  
du moins je l'espère !  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent !  
  
Chapitre 9 : Joyeux noël !  
  
Un bal est organisé pour noël. Gwen remet les idées en place aux serpentards, sous l'?il amusé de Harry. Tous deux reprennent du poil de la bête et la jeune fille ne craint plus ses anciens camarades d'école. Mais, Harry s'aperçoit qu'elle reste tourmentée, mais elle ne veut pas en parler. Il l'a menace de la quitter, là, elle n'a plus le choix et lui dit le secret d'hermione. A eux trois ils s'arrangent pour en parler a ron, qui, hélas ne le rend pas très bien. Tout s'arrange deux jours avant noël lorsque harry s'engueule avec son ami 'pour lui remettre les idées en place'. Son procédé marche très bien ! ils passent une excellente soirée, sans aucuns problèmes et gwen et harry sont enviés de former un couple aussi beau !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?  
  
Depuis le bal de Noël et la nouvelle qui l'avait précédé, tout se passait bien. Rien ne venait troubler les vacances hivernales des étudiants et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal ! Ron et Hermione semblaient s'entendre encore mieux qu'avant, et étonnement, une fois que Ron eut accepté le fait qu'il serait prochainement père, il devint plus mûr et plus responsable, voir trop ! En effet, Hermione ne risquait pas de se fatiguer, dès qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose à sa place il le faisait. Ils étaient allé voir Mme Pomfresh pour la mettre au courant et pour qu'elle suive Hermione et lui donne des conseils et elle leur avait annoncé que tout se passait pour le mieux. Ron s'était même mit à la lecture de livres conseils pour être père.  
  
Bref, les deux couples filaient le parfait amour. Ils semblaient tous les quatre s'entendre mieux que jamais et pour une fois, Voldemort ne venait pas tout faire rater. De temps à autre ils allaient rendre visite à Hagrid, se promenaient dans le parc ou la forêt interdite, respirant leur liberté à pleins poumons. Diana et Sirius, qui avait été mis au courant par son amie d'enfance sous l'accord de Ron et Hermione, aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient le petit couple, et souvent, ils se retrouvaient tous les six certains soirs dans les appartement de Diana à rire aux blagues des maraudeurs ou des mésaventures de leur jeunesse autour de chopes de bièraubeurre. Eux aussi, semblaient aller de mieux en mieux.  
  
Et la preuve en fut donnée à Harry et Gwen, un jour, en pleine nuit, alors qu'ils se baladaient, tous deux sous la cape d'invisibilité ; ils surprirent, dans une salle vide, Sirius et Diana en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Mais, cela ne les avait pas étonné plus que cela, vu qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis bien longtemps ! Le nouvel an s'était passé à merveille dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les jumeaux Weasley étaient même passés leur présenter leurs nouvelles farces.  
  
Puis, les cours reprirent. Depuis que Gwen s'emportait dès qu'elle voyait Vindincta et sa bande, ces derniers avaient eu l'excellente idée de ne plus chercher des noises aux Gryffondors. En effet, depuis le sortilège Hyde, ils s'étaient calmés. Par contre, était ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Cachaient ils leur jeu ? Ils étaient dans l'incapacité de le savoir. Mais, ce que tous redoutait arriva. La phrase qu'ils redoutaient tant se produisit. Le calme avant, la tempête !  
  
Un jour, en plein cours de potion gouverné par le professeur Rogue comme à son habitude d'une injustice sans égale, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Rogue, agacé que l'on vienne interrompre son cours répondu durement :  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Un élève qui devait être en quatrième année à Poufsouffle s'exécuta, un peu apeuré devant cette classe de septième année et surtout devant le fameux directeur de Serpentard. Il prit la parole.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir chercher Miss Smith.  
  
De toute évidence, vu l'air qu'il affichait, le maître de potion n'était pas content du tout de voir une de ses élèves, une Gryffondor en prime, quitter son cours avant la fin, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il se tourna vers la jeune fille :  
  
-Smith ! Dégagez et prenez vos affaires !  
  
Gwen s'exécuta sans un mot tandis que Harry prenait la parole.  
  
-Professeur ? Puis je l'accompagner ?  
  
-Vous vous foutez de moi Potter ?  
  
-Absolument pas Professeur, répondit il, toujours aussi calme et soutenant son regard.  
  
-Seriez vous sourd ? Cet élève vous a t'il dit de l'accompagner ? Demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
-Non professeur.  
  
-Alors fermez la ! Et retournez à votre potion. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry soupira. Il était inquiet. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait voir Gwen, et pas lui ? C'était vraiment très étrange. Il attendit impatiemment la fin du cours, n'entendant même pas les remarques désobligeantes de Rogue. Il se précipita à la salle commune de Gryffondor pour retrouver sa petite amie. Mais, là, il ne la trouva pas. Il alla à l'appartement, personne. Il se rendit alors au bureau de Dumbledore, dans l'espoir que la réunion se soit éternisée et qu'elle s'y trouve encore, mais, Mc Gonagal lui apprit que le directeur était parti depuis un quart d'heures pour un rendez vous à Londres. Inquiet, il cherchait où elle pouvait se trouver. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il étendit sa main et dit :  
  
-Accio carte des maraudeurs.  
  
Le précieux parchemin apparut dans sa main. Il chercha le point indiquant l'emplacement de son amie et le trouva. Elle errait dans le parc près du lac. Il ne perdit pas une seconde regardant sur la carte si personne ne venait dans sa direction, il disparut en un tourbillon de flammes. Il se retrouva à côté d'une forme noire, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le contraste entre la cape et la neige qui l'entourait était flashant. Il se pencha vers elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ignorant le froid de l'hiver qui lui giflait le visage. Il s'aperçut alors que Gwen pleurait. Mais, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, mais là, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, elle semblait déchirée, elle tremblait, agitée par des sanglots convulsifs. Il l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer pour qu'enfin elle lui dise ce qu'il se passait ou c'était passé. Ils restèrent là au moins deux heures, dans la même position sans que le comportement de la jeune fille ne change. A part qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la cape de Harry comme pour chercher du réconfort. Mais, elle s'agrippait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
  
Que se passait il ? Que Dumbledore lui avait il dit ? Toutes ses questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans avoir la moindre réponse. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se détacha d'elle, lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra autant qu'il le put. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il rouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra les yeux azurs et embués de larme, de tristesse et de désespoir de Gwen. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais silencieusement à présent. Il prit la parole :  
  
-Gwen, dit il doucement, que s'est il passé ?  
  
Il lui sembla que les rivières qui coulaient le long des joues de Gwendolyne se firent alors plus dense. Elle répondit avec difficulté, mais avec hargne :  
  
-Il les a tués !  
  
-Qui a t'il tué? Sachant pertinemment qui était l'assassin.  
  
-Qui a t'il tué Gwen, qui ? Répéta t'il.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle se remit à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, sans lui faire mal bien sûr ! puis, elle murmura :  
  
-Mes parents.  
  
Harry resta muet sous le choc. Voldemort, son père, avait tué les parents adoptifs de Gwendolyne. Harry fut encore plus inquiet qu'avant si cela était possible. Il savait qu'ils étaient moldus mais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais rejetée et l'avaient toujours traitée comme leur propre fille. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien et avait vécu une enfance très heureuse. Gwen aimait énormément cette famille. Ils s'écrivaient en général une fois par mois ou plus. Elle les considéraient comme SES parents. Elle voulait d'ailleurs que pendant les vacances, ils aillent tous deux leur rendre visite. Gwen ne se calmait pas. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient là tous les deux et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le choix. Il murmura un sort qui la fit aussitôt tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Harry prit Gwendolyne dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le château. Il l'amena dans leur appartement et l'allongea sur son lit. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était frigorifié et qu'il devait en être de même pour son amie. Il murmura deux sorts de réchauffement. Aussitôt il se sentit mieux. Il recouvrit Gwen de chaudes couvertures et s'assit au près d'elle. Il espérait qu'elle irait mieux demain. Heureusement, ils étaient vendredi soir et elle aurait le week end pour récupérer sans être perturbée par les cours. Harry s'allongea et sombra dans un profond sommeil bien perturbé. En effet, à cause des bracelets il partageait les cauchemars de Gwen et qui n'étaient pas des plus gais !  
  
Hélas, le lendemain, elle n'allait pas mieux et Harry se demandait même si au contraire, cela n'empirait pas, si cela était possible. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi triste et cela lui fendait le c?ur. Mais, le problème majeur, était qu'ils en étaient tous deux très affaiblis. Physiquement, mentalement et surtout magiquement. S'il venait à Voldemort l'idée de les faire venir à lui pour quelconque raison, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Dans la journée, Ron et Hermione, qui les avaient cherché partout et s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés, étaient passés voir Harry. Ce dernier leur avait tout expliqué et leur avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Ron et Hermione firent ce qu'ils purent pour réconforter Gwen et Harry mais ce n'était guère suffisant.  
  
Le lendemain se passa de façon similaire. Gwen couchée, trempée de larmes et Harry à ses côtés, tentant désespérément de la rassurer, la réconforter et de tarir ses larmes, mais en vain. A son tour, il commençait à sérieusement déprimer jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la visite du directeur.  
  
-Harry. Dit il. Il faut te reprendre. Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Tu sais pourtant que vous êtes liés par vos bracelets ! Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ? Ils sont pratiquement la clé de tous les problèmes.  
  
-Je sais. Mais, voir Gwen ainsi me désespère. Elle ne s'est pas calmée depuis trois jours ! Dit il abattu.  
  
-Je sais. Mais c'est comme la dernière fois avec le sortilège Hide Harry. Tu dois persévérer, faire preuve d'une grande patience, de courage et de volonté. Ce sont les clés de la réussite.  
  
-Et la magie ? Ne pourrait elle pas nous être utile ?  
  
-Mon garçon, la magie n'est pas le remède miracle à tous les problèmes. Sache qu'aucun problème de c?ur, que ce soit n'importe lequel, ne pourra se guérir magiquement. Maintenant, je dois te laisser. Et tâche de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai dit. Pour elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si facile à faire ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
-Je le sais Harry, je le sais.  
  
-Je suis également venu te dire que l'enterrement aura lieu demain. Je pense que vous pourrez y aller sans dangers. Tu pourras l'accompagner bien sûr. Je suis certain que Miss Granger s'occupera bien de prendre vos devoirs.  
  
Il lui lança un sourire encourageant avant de passer la porte avant de le laisser à ses pensées. Il repensa à tous ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et une phrase de leur entrevue lui revint en mémoire :  
  
« Tu sais pourtant que vous êtes liés par vos bracelets ! Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ? Ils sont pratiquement la clé de tous les problèmes. »  
  
-Les bracelets! S'exclama t'il tout haut. C'est ça ! Je dois concentrer ma magie dessus.  
  
Il commença donc à se concentrer. Mais, au bout de dix minutes environ, il fut interrompu dans sa concentration par une voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
-Harry ? Gwen ?  
  
-Oui. Entrez.  
  
Diana et Sirius venaient au nouvelles. Ils discutèrent un bon moment tandis que Diana administrait un calmant à la jeune fille. Puis, ils partirent. Gwen s'était endormie et Harry jugea que c'était le meilleur moment pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il se concentra de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, il ne fut pas interrompu. Il fut si fatigué lorsqu'il eut fini qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Le lendemain, une bonne surprise attendait Harry au réveil. Gwen était là, au dessus de lui, à le regarder dormir, sans broncher. Un petit sourire au lèvre, légèrement maquillée pour cacher ses yeux rougis et complètement prête.  
  
-Gwen ? Dit Harry étonné.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Mieux, oui. Je voudrais te remercier. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussi à sortir de cette impasse et je me serai renfermée sur moi-même. Mais, j'ai compris quelque chose Harry, quelque chose d'une grande importance.  
  
-Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.  
  
-Ah bon ? Fit elle étonnée.  
  
-Oui, mais vas y. Dit moi.  
  
-Si mon père ne meure pas prochainement, je ne pourrai pas vivre plus longtemps ainsi. Je n'en peut plus. Je le hais tellement ! Cela me fait tellement mal, je ne peux l'oublier un seul instant. Je n'ai qu'une envie, un souhait, un v?ux, un rêve, c'est de le voir disparaître à jamais !  
  
-Je sais, moi aussi. C'est pareil. Mais, justement. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Dumbledore m'a un peu aidé. Volontairement ou non, je l'ignore, mais, toujours est il que je sais comment le détruire.  
  
-Comment ? Lui demanda Gwen, impatiente.  
  
-Grâce à nos bracelets.  
  
Elle fronça des sourcils.  
  
-En fait, c'est assez simple. Ils nous permettent de canaliser notre puissance élémentaire mais également complémentaire, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Donc, il nous faut former un nouvel élément plus puissant que l'eau. Le feu ou la glace ne sont pas assez puissants, mais le feu et la glace réunis le sont !Et il sera détruit à jamais.  
  
-Mais comment peut on faire ça ?  
  
-Là, ça se complique. Nous devons nous concentrer très intensément tout en nous donnant la main pour qu'il y ait connexion. Ensuite, il faut réfléchir très profondément à notre élément et ensuite, quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons nous servir de notre nouveau pouvoir.  
  
-Excellent Mr Potter ! S'exclama une voix cachée dans l'ombre.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Oui, j'ai frappé mais personne ne m'a apparemment entendu, alors je suis entré et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous vous êtes dit.  
  
-Alors professeur ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Harry, plein d'espoirs.  
  
-Que si vous réussissez, Voldemort disparaîtra pour toujours, répondit le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Mais, il serait malheureusement temps de vous préparer.  
  
Gwen lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.  
  
-Oui, dit ce dernier, nous devons nous rendre à l'enterrement.  
  
Aussitôt les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle se leva et alla se préparer. En attendant, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce.  
  
Gwen, vêtue d'une robe moldue noire et Harry d'un jeen noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, se trouvaient au premier rang d'une église moldue. Harry maintenait Gwen contre lui, la serrant fortement. Elle ne pleurait pas. Mais, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux trahissaient son émotion face aux cercueils. Dans l'église, bon nombre de personnes, des moldus bien sûr, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. De ce que Harry entendu de la messe, il put comprendre que les parents adoptifs de Gwen avaient été des gens formidables et il regrettait de ne pas les avoir connus. Gwen ne versa pas une larme, même au cimetière qui fut pourtant une terrible épreuve. Pourquoi ? Parce que au fond d'elle, la colère et la rage qu'elle entretenait contre son père bouillonnait. La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle le tuerait. Elle le jura sur la tombe de ses parents.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Pas tré gai tout ça !  
  
Désolée !  
  
Et oui,  
  
Toujours et encore voldie !  
  
Il n'a pas fini de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs,  
  
Mais eux non plus !  
  
Rassurez vous,  
  
La semaine prochaine,  
  
Le chapitre sera plus cool,  
  
Et il vous faudra en profiter,  
  
Car ce sera le dernier où il n'y aura pas d'action,  
  
Enfin, du moins,  
  
Pas trop !  
  
Et oui !  
  
L'aventure se terminera bientôt,  
  
A mon grand regret !  
  
Ça fera bizarre de ne + poster tt les semaines des chapitres sur fanfic. * soupir nostalgique *  
  
Enfin,  
  
J'v pas vous ennuyer avec ça !  
  
Je vais répondre aux reviews :  
  
Loulou : merci ! je te réponds dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'auras lu ! merci pour ta review ! et pour la suite, elle est déjà là comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir !  
  
Gwen2222 : oui, on a longuement hésité à savoir si on mettait ou non une des files enceinte. Et puis, on c dit que cela pourrait faire un sacré effet de surprise. Ensuite, le choix était entre Gwen et Hermione. Cela a été rapide car, pour Gwen, elle est assez précoce..etc, mais elle n'irait pas avoir un gamin alors que son père n'attend déjà que de la tuer ! Et on a choisi Hermione pour prouver qu'elle avait changer et pour parler un peu plus du couple Ron/hermione dont on ne parle pas beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le résumé, mais j'en suis incapable !Ecrire des bouquins..no problem, mais faire un résumé.j't'avoue que c pas trop mon truc ! Merci bcp !!!  
  
Gwen222 :je suis d'accord avec toi, la réaction de ron est compréhensible, car, ça doit pas être évident comme situation ! Moi aussi je les vois très bien avec un enfant ! mais, pour l'instant, avec tous les ennuis qui leurs tombent dessus (et c pas fini !), c pas trop le moment ! Je ne sais plus s'il y a un passage avec Dumblie, mais, il l'acceptera sans problème et ce sera le cadet de ses soucis ! C vrai, on a pas suffisamment développé, Sirius, Diana, Draco, Ron, Hermione et Giny, et on a trop privilégié Harry et Gwen, mais, pour être franche, quand on a écrit, on les a un peu oubliés ! et on le regrette maintenant ! On adore nous aussi c personnages et c vrai que sirius tout spécialement en + ! 22 ans c pas mal ! mais est ce qu'ils vivront jusque là !!! that is the question ! nous pouvons être sadiques! Le serons nous ou non... * mystère et suspens ! * Merci bcp de reviewer, Ça nous fait tré tré plaisir ! Mmmeerrrccii bbbcccpp ! Biz !  
  
Phénix20 : merci ! voici la suite ! @+  
  
ratonton : no problem !merci!  
  
Lunenoire: c gentil! C sur qu'on comprend mieux Gwen ! That is the question !  
  
Lunenoire: t'aurais pensé ça toi aussi! C justement fait exprès ! et pour rappeller qu'y a pas qu'eux même si le fait qu'on les oublie un peu c surtout de notre faute ! * pauvre hermignone et rony. * Nous ne nous attarderons pas sur le sujet. !  
  
Lunenoire : bé voui ! faut dire qu'il é pt être un peu plus mature que son pote ! les profs ! a mon avis y z'en ont vu d'autres ! celle qui me ferait tripper en apprenant la new ce serait Mc Gonagal ! lol ! * mdr *  
  
Lunenoire : la suite ? la voici la voilà ! t'en a pensé quoi ?! Merci bcp pour toutes tes reviews ! tu nous a manqué ! biz !  
  
Et voila!  
  
Merci bcp pour les reviews!  
  
Continuez, ça me fait vraiment tré tré plaisir !  
  
Merci !  
  
Voilà !  
  
La semaine prochaine,  
  
Chapitre 11 : la saint valentin  
  
Dernier chapitre à peu près calme !  
  
Au programme : une fête comme vous vous en doutez, une altercation, et l'annonce d'une joyeuse nouvelle !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Plus que quatre chapitres.  
  
Enfin.  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@ la semaine prochaine !  
  
bye :  
  
ciao !  
  
good bye !  
  
hasta luego !  
  
.  
  
salut !  
  
Dia'  
  
(toujours + bouffonne que jamais, mais ça, tt le monde le sait !) 


	11. Saint valentin

Rahalala !!!  
  
Vous vous rendez compte ?!  
  
Y reste + que 3 chapitres !  
  
* winky *  
  
vous vous rendez compte que dans 5 semaines,  
  
vous n'aurez + de chapitre ?  
  
* snif *  
  
* soupir *  
  
Enfin,  
  
C la vie !  
  
Même si c triste !  
  
Vous me manquerez !  
  
Bon !  
  
Reprenons nous !  
  
Voici donc le chapitre de la st Valentin !  
  
Désolée,  
  
Si on est pas le 14 février mais en novembre,  
  
Mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez apprécié d'attendre jusque là !  
  
Ce chapitre spécial est dédié à capilotracté  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@+  
  
(  
  
Dia'  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent  
  
Chapitre 10 : cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?  
  
Tout se passait plutôt bien, Hermione était allée voir pomfresh, les deux couples filaient le parfait amour. Les cours se passaient bien, tout en remettant parfois les serpentards a leur place. Mais, un jour, un élève interromp leur cours de potion pour emmener Gwen au bureau de Dumblie où elle aprendra le décès de ses parents adoptifs. Hors, elle les aimait beaucoup. Déprime totale ! harry la soutient tant qu'il peut. Il commence a avoir peur qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais. Mais, Dumblie vient résonner Harry. Puis, ce dernier trouve la façon de la faire revenir a elle même et même la façon de tuer vOldie. a l'enterrement, elle Jjure sur la tombe de ses parents qu'elle tuerait Voldie la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
La saint Valentin  
  
Gwen se remettait peu à peu de l'enterrement de ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait reprit les cours, mais surtout, elle se donnait, tout comme Harry, beaucoup plus dans les cours de Dumbledore, où ils s'entraînaient tous les deux à créer leur arme fatale. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à venger ses parents et donc de tuer son père. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle filait à la bibliothèque dans la session de magie noire et étudiait sans relâche des sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser contre lui. Le morale qu'elle éprouvait et sa haine avait amener Harry à également espérer et lui aussi, à se battre autant qu'il le pourrait.  
  
Malgré tout, début février, ils durent ralentir le rythme de leurs recherches car les professeurs leurs demandaient beaucoup de travail et en plus, Gwen et Hermione devaient s'occuper de la fête de la St Valentin qui aurait prochainement lieu. Les deux filles avaient prévu quelque chose de sensationnel paraissait il, mais, le problème était que personne ne savait ce qu'elles préparaient, même pas leurs petits amis. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Alors, en attendant, les deux garçons discutaient, et pour une fois, le quidditch n'était pas la principale conversation. Au contraire, la conversation tournait principalement autour de la naissance de l'enfant. Et il y avait de quoi dire ! Fille ou garçon ? Comment s'y prendre ? Comment met on des couches ? Ils se marraient bien souvent ! Il est vrai que de s'imaginer Ron mettre des couches à un nouveau né était assez risible !  
  
En attendant, la fête de la St Valentin, si attendue, occupait les esprits de tous les écoliers. Gwen et Hermione avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petites folles à créer leur fête mais Hermione était fatiguée. Sa grossesse se faisait sentir. Puis, le jour tant attendu arriva. Les deux préfètes revêtirent à nouveau leurs robes de soirées et descendirent devant les portes de la grande salle, accompagnées par leurs cavaliers. A huit heures tapantes, alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvrent, elles partirent le long du couloir, entraînant leurs cavaliers et les couples derrières elles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée principale du château. Là elles ouvrirent les portes et laissèrent les élèves contempler le spectacle. Un immense couloir de verre arrondi s'étendait sur la pelouse. En son centre, une grande salle surmontée d'un dôme de glace abritait une estrade où un groupe musical entamait un slow. Et, tout autour de cette salle principale, s'étendaient des multiples petits couloirs qui donnaient accès à de petites salles circulaires où des tables de deux personnes étaient disposées. Et partout, des statues de glaces étaient disposées, c'était somptueux, un véritable palais de glace. Les filles avaient effectuées un excellent travail et en plus, la neige s'était mise à tomber, donnant un aspect féerique à la fête. De partout de petites fées et des lucioles voltigeaient autour des flambeaux.  
  
Gwen laissa les autres élèves ébahis et prit la main de Harry, l'entraînant dans un passage de glace. Il arrivèrent dans une petite salle ronde. Un fois entrée, la porte de verre se ferma. Au milieu de la petite pièce, une table ronde était disposée. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe rouge et des couverts étaient disposés. La seule lumière de la salle venait des bougies disposées un peu partout. Harry était impressionné tout comme les autres et la préfète était ravie. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée et dînèrent remarquablement bien. A la fin du repas, Harry offrit à Gwen une broche en forme de c?ur. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était magique et qu'elle la protégerait. A son tour, Gwen offrit son cadeau. C'était une sorte de chaîne avec en pendentif une sorte de boule en verre avec à l'intérieur une sorte de fumée. Gwen expliqua à Harry que grâce à cela, elle pourrait toujours savoir comment il allait. Tous deux étaient très contents de leur soirée. Plus tard ils rejoignirent la salle de danse où ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la salle où étaient disposés des canapés. Au premier coup d'?il ils s'aperçurent que la jeune fille avait pleuré.  
  
-Hermione, que s'est il passé ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
Hermione fit un grand sourire à Ron.  
  
-Nous allons nous marier. Dit le jeune homme.  
  
-Quoi ?! S'exclama Gwen.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et lui dit avec un immense sourire :  
  
-Regarde.  
  
Elle montra alors au nouveau couple sa bague. Elle était superbe. Faite de diamants et de rubis.  
  
-Waow, c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Gwen avant de serrée sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.  
  
-Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, nous aurions un service à vous demander tous les deux. Dit Ron.  
  
-Lequel ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Lesquels seraient plus appropriés. Voudriez vous être nos témoins et le parrain et marraine de notre enfant ?  
  
-Bien sûr, quelle question ?! Dit Gwen.  
  
Mais, Harry ne répondit pas et arborait à présent un air sombre.  
  
-J'accepterai, mais seulement une fois que j'aurai vaincu Voldemort.  
  
-Tu es bien présomptueux ! S'exclama Vindincta qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver. Tu crois que tu pourrais vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Toi ?! Laisse moi rire.  
  
-Moi ? Non, je ne le vaincrai pas, mais Nous le vaincrons, répondit Harry en prenant la main de Gwendolyne, sois en certain !  
  
A ce moment là, Hermione s'effondra se tenant le ventre en poussant un cri. Catastrophe ! Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et tous comprirent immédiatement !  
  
-Evidemment, dit Vindincta bien qu'il soit surprit, que sait faire un Weasley à part des gosses ? Dit il d'un air méprisant.  
  
Mais, là, Ron se jeta sur lui. Une bagarre s'enchaîna ensuite entre les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce que Harry intervienne.  
  
-Assez ! S'écria t'il. Mais rien n'y fit, alors il sortit sa baguette et leur lança le sort immobilus. Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter. Dit il d'une voix calme. Ron, part avec Hermione.  
  
Son ami s'exécuta tandis que tous attendaient la suite des évènements. Il regarda Vindincta d'un air méprisant. Fit volte face et prit la main de Gwen, l'entraînant vers le couloir principal qui menait vers le château. Atteignant la sortie de la salle il se retourna, constatant que tout le monde était toujours immobile et que personne ne parlait il dit :  
  
-Passez une bonne soirée !  
  
Puis, ils montèrent tous deux se coucher. Ils parlèrent un bon moment avant de s'endormir puis plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Le lendemain ils allèrent voir Hermione et Ron. La jeune fille se sentait mieux mais Ron avait un bel ?il au beurre noir. Gwen qui connaissait un bon nombre de sorts de médecine le lui soigna rapidement. Ils passèrent tout le week end à éviter les autres étudiants, mais lundi, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de retourner en cours. Hélas, ils commençaient avec potion. Et dès qu'ils arrivèrent :  
  
-Oh, voilà maman ! Et dire que c'est une préfète ! Dit Vindincta d'un air éc?uré. Quand je pense qu'un sorcier de sang pur même s'il ne l'est pas complètement s'est acoquiné avec une sang de bourbe. Tu devrais avoir honte Weasley ! En tous cas, tu es vraiment pitoyable et désepéré ! Comment peux tu faire un gosse à une sang de bourbe sachant très bien qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois tout au plus à vivre ?  
  
-Toi, peut être qu'il ne te reste que quelques mois à vivre Vindincta, dit Harry d'une voix redoutable, mais, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors inutile d'en faire une généralité !  
  
-Moi, pourquoi je mourrais ? Je ne suis pas du côté des perdants moi !  
  
-Tu as besoin de lunettes alors, dit Gwen.  
  
-Réfléchis une seconde, dit Harry, si ton maître meure, que feras tu ?  
  
-Très simple, je prendrai sa place.  
  
-Mais si on tue ton maître qui est au passage, précisons le, bien plus puissant que toi, tu crois qu'on te laissera reprendre sa place !???  
  
-Vous croyez que vous pourrez me tuer comme ça, sans preuve ? Vous me faites marrer.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que nous n'avons pas de preuves ? Rien que le tatouage sur ton bras nous suffira !  
  
Vindincta allait répliquer mais Rogue arrivait alors il valait mieux se taire.  
  
Malheureusement pour Hermione et Ron la journée fut catastrophique. Toute l'école était au courant et tout le monde sans exception leur touchait un mot du fait de la grossesse d'Hermione. Hermione était vraiment bouleversée. La journée et la semaine qui suivirent se passèrent très mal.  
  
Le seul moment qu'ils appréciaient était quand ils allaient au stade de quidditch, car, même si Hermione ne pouvait plus voler, elle aimait regarder Ron voler et être seule dans le stade de quidditch.  
  
Harry et Gwen ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider et hélas, Hermione était de plus en plus fatiguée. Ils espéraient que cela irait mieux mais ils n'avaient pas trop d'espoir. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, Hermione craqua. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ils étaient en effet en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la salle de Gryffondor lorsqu'un groupe de sixième année était venue se foutre d'elle. Elle avait alors craqué et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir craquer, Gwendolyne également. Elle comprenait bien son amie et elle prit sa défense :  
  
-S'il vous plait, en tant que préfète en chef je vous demande votre attention. Dit elle furieuse. J'aimerai d'abord vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans une école et que vous êtes priés vous occuper de vos affaires personnelles. Ensuite, je vous rappellerai également que vous devez le respect à vos camarades et encore plus à vos aînés et évidemment, surtout aux préfets ! Donc, pour tout ce que vous avez fait subir à votre camarade, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. Et le prochain qui se moque une fois de plus d'Hermione aura le privilège d'assister à un mois de retenue en compagnie du professeur Rogue ! Est ce bien clair ?  
  
Après ce discours, personne n'avait osé parler et plus aucun Gryffondor n'avait embêté Hermione et Ron, au contraire ils avaient même été la plupart s'excuser et les soutenaient face aux autres maisons. La solidarité Gryffondorienne fit peu à peu diminuer les remarques des autres maisons et cette histoire fut bientôt presque oubliée au plus grand soulagement des maraudeurs.  
  
Un jour, Sirius et Diana vinrent rendre visite aux quatre jeunes. Tous deux arboraient des sourires radieux et Harry le leur fit remarquer :  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça tous les deux ?  
  
-Et bien c'est justement la raison de notre venue.  
  
-Et quelle est elle ?  
  
-Nous venons vous annoncer que nous nous marierons dans deux mois !  
  
-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs.  
  
-Et oui !  
  
-Et, Gwen, dit Diana, j'aimerais te demander si tu veux bien être mon témoin.  
  
-Bien sûr ! s'exclama t'elle. J'en serais ravie.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Un nouveau chapitre de terminé !  
  
Prochain chapitre,  
  
Comme vous l'aurez deviné :  
  
Mariage de Sirius et Diana  
  
Mais ce n'est pas tout..  
  
Il sera intitulé :  
  
« festivités ! »  
  
voilà !  
  
réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gwenn2222 : * soupir * ma pauvre, bien sur que si j'aimerais bien faire la suite, mais je n'ai plus le temps ! je suis en seconde et on nous demande énormément de travail ! écoute, si tu aimes vraiment cette histoire, ce que je te proposes c'est, si tu le veux, que tu écrives la suite et que je t'aide si tu veux ! enfin, si ça te fais plaisir ! bien sûr ! si tu es d'accord, laisse ton adresse mail dans ta prochaine review. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le résumé ! Merci bcp ! tu m'as vraiment fait très plaisir ! si si, je te promets, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! merci bcp bcp bcp ! Je te souhaite vraiment bon courage pour ton brevet blanc. Moi je l'ai passé l'année dernière. Surtout, si je peux te donner un conseil , ne panique pas ! Je sais pas comment pour toi ça va se passer, mais, pour ma part, y nous zavaient fait un truc super dur et presque personne n'avait la moyenne ! mais, rassures toi, le brevet tout le monde peut l'avoir les yeux fermés ! et cela, que tu sois bon ou mauvais élève ! C vrai qu Gwen est à plaindre ! tu as l'air bien sur qu'ils vont le tuer voldie ! qui te dis que ce n'est pas harry et Gwen qui vont mourir ?! Y reste encore 3 semaines de lecture ! t'inquiète, même si ça passe vite ! Merci bcp bcp ! gros bisous ! a bientôt !  
  
Lunenoire : tout à fait d'accord ! merci !  
  
Clemence : merci bcp !!! et voici la suite !  
  
Mavel finnigan : merci bcp pour tes trois reviews ! biz  
  
Merci à vous tous !  
  
Vos ptits mots m'ont fait très plaisir !  
  
Je vous fais de gros bisous !  
  
@ la semaine prochaine !  
  
et bon courage !!!  
  
bizzzz !!!  
  
XXXX  
  
@+++  
  
Bye !  
  
Ciao !  
  
Adios !  
  
Wale !  
  
Salut !  
  
(bon, je vais m'arrêter, paceque sinon, on y sera encore la semaine prochaine ! lol !) 


	12. Festivités!

B'jour tt le monde !  
  
Nous revoici nous revoilà !  
  
Voici le chapitre 12 plus exactement !  
  
Chapitre joyeux puis.vous verrez bien !  
  
C tout !  
  
A tt à l'heure !  
  
Ziboux !  
  
Dia'  
  
Exceptionnellement, j'v faire de la pub ! Pour une fic très bien, écrite par Gwenn2222 Et nommée 'Harry Potter et le collier des Héritiers' Et voilà ! Allez la lire, elle est tré bien ! Biz à toi Gwen ! (au fait, j't envoyé d mails)  
  
Résumé du chap. précédent : Chapitre 11 : st valentin Ils passent une bonne st valentin. Gwen se remet et harry aussi. Les deux préfètes s'occupent de la fête. Hermione, elle,est malgré tout très fatiguée. Le problème est que, les serpentards comprennent ce qu'elle a et tout le monde le sait ! grace en particulier à ce très cher Vindincta..sirius annonce son mariage avec Diana pour bientôt.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Festivités !  
  
Pour une fois tout allait pour le mieux. Tout sauf peut être :  
  
-Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse, je ne rentre pas dedans, je ne rentre pas dedans ! Disait une Hermione furieuse. C'est incroyable, en à peine un mois. !  
  
-Ecoute, on peut réessayer.tenta Gwendolyne.  
  
-Gwen, regarde moi, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir rentrer dedans dans cet état ? Dit elle désespérée.  
  
-Ecoute, c'est pas grave, nous n'avons qu'à aller à Pré au lard et nous nous achèterons de nouvelles robes. C'est tout simple !  
  
-Vous n'irez nulle part. Dit Harry qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Vous n'irez nulle part sans Ron et moi.  
  
-Et pourquoi je vous prie Mister Potter ?  
  
-Parce que Miss Smith nous devons vous accompagner. Imaginez que vous vous fassiez attaquer ou que Hermione s'évanouisse, comment feriez vous très chère amie ?  
  
-Ok, tu as aussi besoin d'une robe pour le mariage, c'est ça n'est ce pas ?!  
  
-Exact !  
  
-Bon, très bien, demain nous nous rendons tous les quatre à Pré au Lard.  
  
Ainsi, le lendemain, tous quatre se levèrent à l'aube pour être les premiers au village sorcier. Cela valait mieux, car, trouver quatre robes de cérémonies allait probablement durer un bon moment. Mais, une personne inattendue vint se joindre au groupe :  
  
-Diana ! S'exclama Gwen. Que fais tu là ?  
  
-Et bien, je me suis dit que je pourrai vous aider à choisir vos tenues et que toi et Hermione pourraient m'aider à choisir ma robe.  
  
-Génial !  
  
-Et Sirius ? Demanda Harry, il ne vient pas ?  
  
-Non, apparemment il a déjà son costume.  
  
-C'est étrange de faire ce mariage dans une église moldue.  
  
-Je sais, mais j'en ai toujours rêvé et Sirius a accepté alors.  
  
-Tu sais Diana, si tu veux qu'on t'aide pour quoi que ce soit pour le mariage.  
  
-Je sais, je peux compter sur vous quatre, merci.  
  
Là dessus, plongés dans leur discussion ils se rendirent à Pré au Lard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande boutique où des robes de mariées et des costumes étaient disposés partout. Ils entrèrent. Ron et Harry partirent vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage réservé aux hommes. Là, ils trouvèrent un vendeur. Ce dernier les conseilla et ils passèrent un bon moment à faire des essayages. Ils finirent avec un costume bleu marine pour Ron et Noir pour Harry. Ron avait une chemise jaune clair et Harry une chemise rosée.  
  
De leur côté, les filles passèrent un temps fou à faire des essayages sous l'?il expert de la future mariée. Finalement, Gwen finit avec une robe superbe d'un kaki léger, les bras dénudés, elle touchait presque le sol. A peine faisait elle un pas que le bas de la robe se mettait à voler. Une assez grosse ceinture de la même texture lui ceignait la taille. Elle était magnifique. Quand à Hermione elle acheta une robe de soirée noire, sobre avec un châle rose, violet que l'on ajustait sur les épaules.  
  
Les deux filles payèrent puis allèrent avec Diana dans le rayon des robes de mariées.  
  
Une vendeuse vint à leur rencontre.  
  
-Bonjour. Vous désirez ?  
  
-Bonjour, je me marrie prochainement et j'aimerai une robe adéquate.  
  
-Hum hum. La jeune vendeuse observa attentivement la future Mrs Black puis, elle fit venir plusieurs boites en carton à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
Les robes qu'essayèrent la jeune femme étaient toutes remarquablement belles. Elle en choisit enfin une. Elle était assez sobre et pas trop dénudée comme on avait souvent l'occasion de voir les mariées actuelles. De légères fleurs brodées ajoutaient un certain charme à la robe immaculée. Puis, les trois jeunes femmes choisirent un cousin où étaient posées les baguettes des mariés à la cérémonie. Il était d'un rouge vif, en forme de c?ur et fait de velours.  
  
Plus tard, elles rejoignirent les garçons. Elles leur annoncèrent qu'elles avaient encore une course à faire et elles leur demandèrent s'ils pouvaient les accompagner pour les aider. Les deux sorciers acceptèrent et se joignirent à leurs amies en se dirigeant vers la bijouterie. Avant d'entrer, elle expliqua à Harry, Gwen et Hermione que lorsque deux sorciers se mariaient, ils s'offraient une alliance mais également une sorte de bague qu'ils ajustaient sur leur baguette qui créait un lien entre les deux baguette. On versait une goutte du sang de la mariée sur celle du marier et inversement. Cela s'appelait le sortilège cognatus. Un des moments les plus importants du mariage. Ils passèrent donc une bonne heure tous les cinq à choisir les deux bagues. Enfin, ils en sortirent victorieux, tous, un sourire au lèvre.  
  
Malgré les apparences, Harry était songeur. Que se passerait il, s'il se mariait à Gwen ? Cette histoire de bague sur les baguettes l'intriguait. Le problème étant, qu'eux étaient déjà liés par les bracelets des héritiers ! Comment cela se passerait il pour eux ? Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, il inventa une excuse bidon et s'en alla voir Dumbledore. Depuis longtemps il lui servait de confident et grâce à cette amitié et cette confiance, ils avaient réussi à se maintenir en vie !  
  
-Bonjour professeur.  
  
-Bonjour Harry.  
  
-Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
-Non, non, vas y, entre. Dit le vieux sorcier tandis que son élève passait le seuil de la porte.  
  
-Je me pose des questions. Est ce que..il hésitait, c'était quand même, après tout, quelque chose d'assez personnel !  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est un peu personnel. Voilà, j'ai appris que quand deux sorciers se mariaient, leurs baguettes étaient complétées par une bague, et qu'elles étaient liées par le sortilège cognatus, mais, Gwen et moi avons déjà nos bracelets qui nous unissent et.  
  
-Et tu voudrais savoir s'il n'y a pas un risque ou autre ? Compléta le directeur avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Oui ; acquiesça Harry.  
  
-Hé bien, à part augmenter encore plus le lien qui vous unit est le seul pouvoir qu'auront les bagues sur votre puissance. Bien sûr, elles augmenteront un petit peu votre puissance, mais la plupart des bagues n'ont pas beaucoup de puissances, mais, dans votre cas à vous, étant descendants de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, vos deux bagues vous sont léguées et elles sont d'une valeur et ont un pouvoir inestimable. Avec votre puissance, vos bracelets et si jamais vous vous mariez, vous serez le couple le plus puissant qu'il n'est jamais existé. Vous surpasserez même Merlin et de très loin.  
  
Harry était resté assez étourdi par cette annonce. Et il y réfléchit toute la journée. Plus puissant que Merlin ! Il faudrait le voir pour le croire ! se dit il. La journée se passa bien, ainsi que les quelques jours qui les séparaient du mariage. Diana et Sirius ne tenaient plus en place. Diana courait dans tous les sens, entre les invitations, les fleurs, le traiteur, le pâtissier. Heureusement, les maraudeurs les aidaient sinon, ils seraient arrivés le jour de leur mariage avec d'énormes cernes sous leurs yeux et cela n'aurait pas été terrible pour les photos. Malheureusement, en ce moment, Voldemort continuait son apogée, et chaque jour, sur la gazette, tous les articles parlaient de crimes plus abominables les uns que les autres, heureusement, Mr Diggory, le premier ministre, arrivait malgré tout à limiter certaines bévues, mais comment prévoir l'impossible ?  
  
Cela se sentait, Harry, Dumbledore et Gwen le ressentaient au plus profond d'eux. Ils sentaient que quelque chose se préparait. Les héritiers s'inquiétaient. Et tous ces meurtres n'étaient pas pour apaiser leurs inquiétudes ! Le mariage les inquiétait également, et s'il s'y passait quelque chose ?! Sirius et Diana qui voulaient le faire intimement, presque secrètement pour éviter que la presse ne se mêle de ça !  
  
Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Hermione et Gwen étaient dans la chambre de Diana, toutes affairées. Il était 7 h 30 du matin. Gwen et Hermione étaient déjà prêtes, et elles s'occupaient activement de la mariée. Elles devaient surtout, la déstresser. Elle en tremblait presque. Elle était terrifiée et terriblement inquiète. Les deux jeunes filles durent user de tout leur humour pour apaiser la mariée. Ensuite, il leur fallut une patience incroyable pour réussir à lui faire avaler quelque chose. Gwen, épuisée dit à Hermione :  
  
-Hermione, lors de ton mariage, promet moi de ne pas être aussi têtue !  
  
-Hé ! S'indigna Diana pendant qu'Hermione riait.  
  
-Je ne peux rien te promettre ! S'exclama Hermione, mais on verra bien quand tu te marieras toi !  
  
A ce moment là, Gwen cessa de sourire.  
  
-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
  
-Non, non, mais, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de me marier un jour. Dit Gwen tristement.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Diana. Harry ne veut pas ?Tu arriveras sûrement à le aire changer d'avis, il ferait tout pour toi..  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas Harry. C'est que, pour me marier, il faudra que Voldemort soit mort.avant nous.  
  
-Oh, Gwen ! S'exclama Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que vous le vaincrez, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Gwen sourit faiblement et reprit du poil de la bête.  
  
-Bon, on va quand même pas s'apitoyer sur mon compte toute la journée, non ?! On a un mariage à préparer, et surtout la mariée. !  
  
A dix heures tapantes, Diana était prête et surtout, magnifique, splendide. Elle resplendissait, tout comme son sourire. Gwen et Hermione admiraient leur ?uvre avec elles aussi, un grand sourire. Toutes les trois descendirent l'escalier de pierre. Tout avait été aménagé au château. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans la cathédrale du château. Tout était magnifique et décoré avec un goût exquis. Chacun de leur côté, les mariés se tortillaient les doigts d'angoisse. Ron, Harry et Dumbledore arboraient un sourire amusé face à Sirius qui se torturait les doigts d'angoisse.  
  
-Sirius, dit Dumbledore, si tu martyrises tes mains ainsi, tes doigts vont gonfler et Diana ne pourras même plus te passer l'alliance au doigt !  
  
Sirius regarda alors ses mains, et les mis dans ses poches.  
  
-Mais non Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fous ! S'exclama Ron, tu vas arriver comme ça dans l'église ?! Les mains dans les poches ?  
  
-Voyons voyons, mon cher parrain, vous n'avez aucune tenue descente, même pour votre mariage ?! Dit Harry d'un ton pompeux.  
  
-J'aimerais vous y voir mon cher neveu, répliqua Sirius, on se marra bien nous, quand se sera à ton tour !  
  
Mais, là, tout comme avec Gwen précédemment, Harry arbora une mine sombre, mais se refusa à dire quoi que se soit. Heureusement, la musique commença. Sirius et Dumbledore avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel, suivis d'Harry et Ron. En passant dans l'allée, Harry remarqua que les personnes invitées étaient restreintes. Il y avait des professeurs, même Rogue, Harry et Ron s'étaient regardés on ne peut plus surpris. Mais également les Weasley, Mr et Mrs Diggory. Une soixantaine de personnes environ étaient présentes. Les maraudeurs étaient les membres les plus jeunes de l'assemblée mais cela ne les affectait pas plus que ça.  
  
La cérémonie fut splendide et la mariée avaient des larmes de bonheur qui perlaient à ses yeux. Harry regarda surtout attentivement la cérémonie lors du cognatus. A ce moment, il soupira. Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi tout devait il être toujours aussi compliqué ? N'était ce déjà pas assez difficile d'avouer ses sentiments ? Devait il le dire à Gwen pour les bagues ? Toutes ses questions qui s'ajoutaient à toutes celles qui tourbillonnaient sans arrêt dans sa tête.  
  
Puis, la cérémonie prit fin. Les mariés étaient ceux qui menaient le groupe, et à la sortie, il n'y avait pas de personnes à jeter du riz, des pétales de roses ou autre sur les mariés. Alors que tout le monde suivaient Mr et Mrs Black, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain. Et Diana jeta son bouquet dans l'assemblée. Les maraudeurs qui étaient en train de discuter ne virent pas arriver le bouquet, et au plus grand étonnement de Gwen, le bouquet lui tomba dans les bras comme par enchantement. A ce moment tous firent silence puis applaudirent Gwen qui ne comprenait pas. Ron se pencha vers elle et lui dit :  
  
-Quand une mariée jette son bouquet et que quelqu'un le rattrape, on dit qu'elle sera la prochaine à être demandée en mariage. Félicitations !  
  
Gwen lui envoya un coup de coude avant de se tourner vers Harry, les joues rosies. Elle croisa son regard, un regard étrange et pénétrant mais elle distinguait de l'inquiétude par dessus tout. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, l'encourageant à suivre son geste, et il sourit à son tour. La fête fut entièrement réussie. Le repas fut somptueux. Il eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard où le banquet avait été installé sous un soleil resplendissant. De nombreuses photos furent faites ce jour là. Et la fête se prolongea jusqu'à cinq heures du matin le lendemain. Grâce à toute cette euphorie, les héritiers en oublièrent même tous leurs soucis. Malgré tout, la fin était proche et elle se faisait sentir.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
c marrant,  
  
moi aussi j'la sent proche la fin !  
  
* l'humour a 2 euros, et encore.  
  
Koi ?  
  
Elle vous plait pas ma blague ?!  
  
Tant pis pour vous, na !  
  
N'empêche,  
  
Sans plaisanter,  
  
Y reste + que deux chapitres !  
  
Vous vous rendez compte ?!!!!!  
  
+ que deux semaines !!!!  
  
* winky *  
  
pfff !  
  
vous vous en fichez vous,  
  
mais moi ça va me faire un choc,  
  
sans blague !  
  
bon,  
  
tant pis !  
  
je réponds aux reviews :  
  
Gwenn2222 : ben, toi, j't déjà répondu personnellement, donc, je pense inutile de le renouveler ! biz et merci !  
  
Ratonton : hélas + pour longtemps !  
  
Lunenoire : ça c sur ! il est logique que t'aimes pas Vindincta ! c fait exprès et ch'suis contente que tu m'dises ça ! Merci bcp !!! A bientôt !  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews !  
  
Bon,  
  
Pour l'avant avant dernier chapitre,  
  
Mais le véritable avant dernier chapitre,  
  
Il sera intitulé :  
  
« rendez vous »  
  
Voici donc le chapitre final de notre Harry Potter à nous,  
  
Cet a dire que vous assisterez au combat final,  
  
Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!  
  
Mourrons, mourrons pas ?  
  
That is the question !  
  
(je sors d'un DS d'anglais!)  
  
bon,  
  
gros bisous !  
  
reveiwez !  
  
merci de lire ma fic  
  
et à la semaine prochaine !  
  
biz  
  
@+  
  
bye !  
  
Ciao  
  
Dia ou Dia'n'gonne ! 


	13. Ultime Rendez vous

Je vous en prie,  
  
Mettez moi une claque,  
  
Et forte s'il vous plait !  
  
Mais réveillez moiiiii !!!!  
  
Me dites pas que je viens de poster l'avant dernier chapittrreee !!!  
  
* snif *  
  
me dites pas ça.. * voix désespérée *  
  
enfin..  
  
Voilà la réponse à la question que vous attendiez tous depuis longtemps !  
  
Voir même deux !  
  
Voir même trois !  
  
Voui !  
  
Paceque, en + du combat final contre Voldie,  
  
Z'aurez le droit d'assister à..de ..  
  
Et en prime,  
  
Une .... En ... De ..à...  
  
Que c'est explicite n'est ce pas ?!  
  
Quel programme !  
  
.  
  
j'vous l'ferais pas dire !  
  
lol !  
  
bon,  
  
allez !  
  
j'vous fous la paix !  
  
bonne lect !  
  
@+  
  
Dia'  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Chapitre 12 ;festivités ! Mariage de sirius et Diana. (gwen reçoit le bouquet) Morosité du coté des héritiers. Attaques de voldemort. (journal) La fin est proche et se fait sentir !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteur : Diane ou dia' ou dia'n'gonne !  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Rendez vous  
  
Malgré le fait qu'ils eurent passé une excellente journée lors du mariage de Sirius et Diana, Harry et Gwen ne dormirent pas. En effet, Voldemort était revenu en force. Désormais, il usait d'une nouvelle tactique. Il hantait sa fille dans ses rêves. Gwen ne dormait plus et Harry non plus par la même occasion, à cause de leurs bracelets. Alors, les nuits, ils passaient leur temps à s'entraîner, toujours et encore, sans relâche. Ils sentaient que le combat final approchait, et ils se devaient d'être prêts. Ils savaient que tout était entre leurs mains, leurs vies, leur avenir, mais également le futur de demain.  
  
Au bout d'une semaine sans dormir, ils durent prendre des potions de sommeil anti-rêves. Mais, le problème, était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en prendre plus de deux fois par semaine. Malgré tout, leurs entraînements portaient leurs fruits et leur « arme » comme ils aimaient l'appeler étaient presque prête. Mais ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient éreintés. Un jour, Dumbledore les convoqua dans son bureau. Il arborait un air grave.  
  
-Bonjour, dit il, asseyez vous. Voilà, je vous ai fait venir pour quelque chose d'extrêmement important. A cause de vos rêves, vous êtes très fatigués et, vous vous êtes bien préparés, mais surtout, vous aussi vous sentez la fin approcher n'est ce pas ? J'ai pensé à une chose et je souhaiterait avoir votre avis. Nous pourrions envoyer une lettre à Voldemort et lui proposer un combat ou plus exactement deux.  
  
-Deux ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, un premier entre lui et moi et si jamais je meure, vous deux contre lui.  
  
-Mais c'est insensé, vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Dit Gwen, il vaut mieux que nous passions en premier.  
  
-Non, je le connais bien, il ne l'accepterait pas, et, écoutez moi. Je suis vieux, très vieux. J'ai encore de la puissance mais pas tant que ça.  
  
-Donc, nous passons en premier. Dit Harry.  
  
-Non, laisse moi finir Harry, veux tu ? Si je passe en premier, je l'affaiblirais. Je m'occuperais de faire baisser ses défenses. Ensuite, vous entrerez en scène.  
  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Que deviendra t'on ? Que deviendra le monde sans vous ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Dit le vieil homme en regardant ses élèves.  
  
-Vous l'êtes, dit Harry, et vous le savez. Vous n'avez pas à vous sacrifier.  
  
-Je ne vais pas me sacrifier ! Comprenez bien ça, mais, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
-Et vous préférez ne pas être là pour le voir ?! Parce que vous croyez que nous voulons vous voir mourir ?! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Non, je le sais. Mais ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que ce combat ne sera pas votre dernier, ni votre premier. Vous êtes destinés à devenir les plus grands sorciers que l'on est jamais connu. Mais, un grand pouvoir, implique de lourdes responsabilités comme vous l'avez aperçu. Je vous ai guidé jusque ici et maintenant vous êtes aptes à voler de vos propres ailes. Il se peut que je ne meure pas mais en tous cas, il ne faut pas que l'un d'entre vous meure.  
  
-Que voulez vous dire par les plus grands sorciers que l'on est jamais connu ? Demanda Gwen, inquiète.  
  
-Vous êtes destinés à être un couple lui plus puissant qu'il n'existera jamais. Merlin lui même ne vous arrivera pas à la cheville.  
  
Les deux jeunes étaient secoués par les propos du vieux sorcier. Ainsi, Dumbledore mourrait peut être, mais eux, deviendraient les sorciers les plus puissants qui n'aient jamais existés ?! C'était insensé, incroyable mais pourtant.Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore les convoqua de nouveau. Il leur annonça que le combat s'effectuerait dans trois jours. Seuls eux quatre seraient présents. Ils s'effectueraient dans une sorte de transe. Ils entreraient dans un monde parallèle où leurs corps se dédoubleraient. Là, ils combattraient. Si jamais ils mourraient ou étaient blessés, ils mourraient ou ressentiraient toutes les sensations dans les deux dimensions. Le combat qui se préparaient était le plus important de toute l'histoire de la magie depuis que les sorciers existent. Le fameux combat entre le bien et le mal.  
  
Les trois jours d'attente furent affreux. Ils étaient tous, rongés par l'inquiétude et tous trois s'inquiétaient pour les autres. Harry passait son temps allongé sur son lit à scruter le plafond et à tourner et retourner ses pensées en tous les sens. Gwen, quand à elle, elle passait son temps dans le parc à se promener. Respirant l'air frais à plein poumon espérant de toutes ses forces tout oublier, en vain. Dumbledore, lui, était plongé dans de la paperasserie jusqu'au cou, envahit de hiboux et de journalistes.  
  
Puis, vint le jour tant redouté. Harry regardait sa baguette avec appréhension, serrant la main de Gwen. Il leur faudrait être fort et rester souder. Surtout, ils devaient s'aimer, mais s'aimer d'un amour pur ou tout leur plan s'effondrerait tel un vulgaire château de carte. Harry repensait à ses parents. Eux aussi devaient s'aimer d'un amour pur pour détruire Voldemort. Ils avaient réussi, y arriveraient ils eux ? Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Fumseck était perché sur l'épaule de Harry. Là, huit personnes étaient présentes. Le premier ministre, Mr Diggorry, le professeur Mc Gonagal, Sirius, Diana, Ron et Hermione ainsi que bien évidemment Dumbledore. La pièce circulaire habituellement remplie était vide. Il n'y avait rien, rien, à part trois lits blancs. Personne ne disait mot, sauf Dumbledore, qui même en une pareille situation gardait le sourire.  
  
-Bonjour à vous tous. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. Bientôt, nous saurons si le bien ou le mal triomphera. Ou bien, nous ne serons plus là pour le constater. Quoi qu'il se passe, je vous remercie tous, très sincèrement, pour ce que vous faites, et ce que vous êtes. Voilà, si jamais, il m'arrivait malheur, je vous en prie, ne vous laissez pas abattre, au contraire, soit, luttez tout ce que vous pourrez pour sauvegarder ce qui pourra l'être si nous avons perdu, soit nous avons gagné et festoyez !  
  
Dumbledore avait le mot pour rire, qui pourrait festoyer sachant que Dumbledore est mort ?!  
  
-Bon, reprit il, cela va bientôt être l'heure.  
  
Harry et Gwen allèrent serrer dans leurs bras Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Diana puis allèrent s'allonger sur un des lits. D'un geste commun, les trois héritiers, ainsi qu'un quatrième à des milliers de kilomètres de là, avalèrent la potion et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans un autre monde.  
  
Harry, Gwen et Dumbledore se trouvaient tous dans une petite pièce blanche sans fenêtre. Une porte vitrée laissait le passage dans une autre pièce, de soixante mètres carrés environ. Elle était également blanche. Dumbledore se tourna vers ses élèves et leur dit :  
  
-Ayez confiance en vous et en vos bracelets. N'oubliez jamais que votre force est en votre amour.  
  
Il les serra contre lui et se présenta devant la porte. Elle disparut il avança et elle réapparut, bloquant le passage qui donnait accès à la salle principale. Harry et Gwen virent Voldemort faire face à Dumbledore. Comme à leur habitude, quelques mots furent échangés, mais Harry et Gwen n'entendaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient que voir. Ils s'inclinèrent, et là, les sortilèges, plus complexes les uns que les autres commencèrent à pleuvoir. Harry tenait Gwen fermement dans ses bras. Ils essayaient de garder leur concentration, même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que leur mentor se faisait toucher. Hélas, l'âge de Dumbledore ne tourna pas en sa faveur. Il s'affaiblit rapidement, et un doloris le jeta à terre. Le seigneur des ténèbres désarma le mage et leva sa baguette avec un air de triomphe. Un éclair vert en sortit et percuta Dumbledore de plein fouet. Dans la petite salle annexe, Gwen hurla et Harry la retint par les bras contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait. S'était fini, il le savait, il baissa la tête et une larme solitaire coula contre sa joue alors que son mentor s'affaissait sur le sol. Mais, son courage reprit le dessus. Il retourna Gwen et plongea ses yeux verts, pétillants de colère dans les siens, tout en la tenant fermement.  
  
-Gwen, reprends toi. Nous le savions, nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller, au contraire. Nous ne devons pas perdre, pour tous ceux qu'il a tué, pour tous ceux qu'il tuerait, Dumbledore était le dernier. Gwen, tuons le pour lui, pour eux. Mais je t'en conjure, ne meurs pas, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je t'aime Gwendolyne.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Harry.  
  
Il l'a serra contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le corps de Dumbledore disparut. La porte qui maintenait les deux héritiers restant s'ouvrit alors. Ils avancèrent plus sûrs d'eux que jamais. Lord Voldemort, en face d'eux, arborait un air triomphant.  
  
-Voyez, voyez ce que j'ai fait de votre mentor ? Je l'ai réduit en poussière. Vois tu Potter, tu t'étais trompé. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre.  
  
-J'avoue que je m'étais trompé, mais vous n'êtes pas le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant et Gwendolyne est la sorcière la plus puissante.  
  
-Oh oh, voyez vous ça ?! Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir l'occasion de le prouver. Vous allez voir ce que Lord Voldemort fait lorsqu'on lui refuse gentiment une invitation à venir le rejoindre.  
  
-Vous allez voir ce que fait une fille qui haït son père dès sa naissance. Dit Gwen.  
  
Elle inclina sa tête insolemment et lança le premier sort. Le combat était lancé. Sorts, sortilèges, feu, glace et eau s'entremêlaient. La salle blanche était baignée des lumières rouges et vertes. Elles se complétaient, c'était bon, ils pourraient tenter leur arme dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. La bataille faisait rage. Toutes leurs connaissances en magies leurs furent bénéfiques. Malgré tout, ils étaient affaiblis par diverses blessures qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de soigner. A un moment, l'instant qu'Harry et Gwen attendaient depuis le début, eut lieu. Gwen lança une marre de glace sur le sol sous et devant son père, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba violemment, perdant sa baguette du même coup. Harry et Gwen se concentrèrent alors intensément, chacun pensant à l'autre et deux phrases tournèrent alors dans leur tête.  
  
- Pouvoir du feu libère toi.  
  
- Pouvoir de la glace libère toi.  
  
Ils étendirent leurs mains pointées vers leur ennemi et deux lumières jaillirent de leurs paumes. Un torrent de glace et de feu s'abattit sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Il leva ses bras en vue de se protéger, mais c'était inutile. Dans un hurlement et une lumière aveuglante qui fit détourner le regard de Harry et Gwendolyne, cette lumière sembla s'intégrer en eux. Ils s'évanouirent quelques instants. Lord Voldemort disparut à jamais et ils possédaient à présent tous ses pouvoirs. Ils l'avaient vaincu. Seule sa baguette, indestructible gisait sur le sol. Alors, Harry s'en empara. Il remarqua alors qu'une bague était glissée autour de la baguette, la bague de Serpentard. Il la fit glisser le long de la baguette et la prit dans sa paume. Il se retourna et vit Gwen qui se tenait debout, chancelante. Il s'approchait d'elle et lui dit :  
  
-On a gagné Gwen, on l'a vaincu. Je vais enfin pouvoir te demander ce que je voulais faire depuis si longtemps déjà.  
  
Il mit un genou au sol et lui dit :  
  
-Veux tu m'épouser ? Il ouvrit sa paume.  
  
Mais à ce moment là, ils disparurent à leur tour et revinrent dans leur monde.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Et oui,  
  
Vous avez deviné,  
  
Y vous reste + qu'un chapitre !  
  
..  
  
ET BIEN MAINTENANT, OUVREZ BIEN VOS OREILLES OU PLUTOT VOS YEUX, J AI UNE ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE A VOUS FAIRE !  
  
JE CONTINUE LA SSUUUIIITTTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ET oui, vous rêvez pas !  
  
Depuis quelques jours,  
  
Il m'est venu l'idée complètement folle de continuer !  
  
Et voui !  
  
Mais,  
  
Jamais je pense cela serait arrivé si Gwenn2222 n'avait pas autant insisté,  
  
Donc,  
  
Vous pouvez la remercier !  
  
Voilà pour les nouvelle,  
  
Par contre,  
  
J'aurais besoin d'un béta revieweur ou d'une béta revieweuse pleeaasse !!  
  
Si vous pouviez m'aider ce serait vraiment sympa,  
  
Merci !  
  
Bon,  
  
Passons aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : humm.t'as du flair ! et bien, il y aura eu une demande en mariage, mais le mariage en lui même sera pas pour l'instant ! Et on verra la naissance du bébé d'Hermione dans..la prochaine fic !  
  
Gwenn2222 : et voui ! grâce à toi la fin est retardée ! félicitations ! pour les reviews et la pub c normal ! je te devais bien ça ! et bien emma comme je te l'expliquai dans un des mails, a arrêté la fic ! g lu ton chapitre, il est trè bien, je t posté une review d'ailleurs. Et voilà, y reste encore * compte sur ses doigts * environ 16 chapitres ! T'inquiète, je ne prends pas ça pour de la copie ! Je veux pas te décourager, mais oui, la seconde, c vraiment dur ! mais bon, tu t'y fais ! faut bien passer par là, donc. Ah oui, par contre, faut bcp bosser ! T'inquiète je m'arrêterai pas d'écrire de sitôt ! Sinon je suis d'une humeur massacrante, alors.. * no comment * Bon courage ! Et surtout, mercciii beeeaauucccoouupp !! Ziboux !  
  
Potter 68 : merci bcp !!! la voici !  
  
Ratonton : et bien oui, tout compte fait !  
  
Merci pour vos reviews.  
  
Je veux bien continuer à écrire,  
  
Mais,  
  
Il va falloir que vous m'encouragiez !  
  
Paceque g déjà tellement de bouleau à côté,  
  
Qu'une fic en +,  
  
+ d'autres activités à côté..  
  
Ça fait bccpp !!!  
  
Le prochain,  
  
Dernier et ultime chapitre,  
  
De cette troisième partie,  
  
Est intitulé :  
  
'Deuil'  
  
* sortez vos mouchoirs ! * * lol *  
  
merci de continuer à lire !  
  
Bisous à vous tous !  
  
Bon courage,  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
Bye !  
  
Dia' 


	14. Deuil

Et oui,  
  
L'attente se termine,  
  
Vous allez savoir ce que vous vouliez la semaine dernière !  
  
Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic !  
  
Je ne parlerai pas trop maintenant,  
  
Car après j'ai plein plein d'annonces très importantes à vous faire,  
  
Et je vous conseillerais d'y être attentifs !  
  
Merci !  
  
Biz  
  
@+ et bonne lect !  
  
Dia'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************   
  
Titre : Rencontres entre héritiers  
  
  
  
Auteur : Diane ou dia' ou dia'n'gonne !  
  
Disclaimer : Nous nous inspirons des tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de Harry Potter écrient par JK ROWLING. Mais nous tenons à préciser, en particulier à cette personne que TOUT ce qui n'est pas tiré de ses livres nous appartient ! et que si jamais l'envie lui prend de nous « emprunter » des idées pour son tome 6 comme elle l'aurait fait dans certaine fic pour le tome 5, nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles ! Nous tenons à préciser d'ailleurs au passage que nous n'avons absolument pas aimé le tome 5. nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Mais également notre nouveau perso Diana ! * na ! * Ainsi que Vindincta et sa bande !!!!* nananèèèrreeeuuu* Avertissement : G **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Deuil  
  
Harry et Gwen se réveillèrent brusquement. Ils étaient un peu déboussolés. Où étaient ils ? Que s'était il passé ? Toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties les avaient tourmentés. Avaient ils rêvés ? Puis, tout leur revint en mémoire, comme un film que l'on aurait vu en accéléré mais dont des flashs, des images se dégageaient. Des moments leurs revinrent en mémoire. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors qu'ils se trouvaient derrière la glace impuissants, voyant s'effondrer au sol leur mentor, puis, quelques bribes de leur combat leur revint, cette lumière aveuglante, et puis, la demande en mariage. Tout cela tournait dans leurs esprits à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les interrompe :  
  
-Gwen ? Harry ? Etes vous réveillés ? Demanda Diana d'une voix angoissée et meurtrie, comme si elle avait pleuré.  
  
Harry ouvrit pleinement les yeux et prit la parole :  
  
-C'est bon, dit il, je suis éveillé.  
  
Il essaya de se lever et y parvint difficilement. Il s'assit sur le lit. Il Soupira, voyant le lit de Dumbledore, où son corps avait été recouvert d'un linceul immaculé. Il murmura un sort de guérison et instantanément il fut guéri et retrouva de la force. Il fut surprit, mais sans plus. Diana et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui :  
  
-Harry, ça va ? Demanda Sirius. Voldemort est il vaincu ?  
  
-Ca va, et oui, Voldemort et vaincu, mais, il continua d'une voix brisée, Dumbledore aussi.  
  
-Oui, nous le savons Harry. Et, et Gwen, elle est vivante n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée.  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
Il se leva précipitamment. Gwen était étendue sur son lit, l'air paisible.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible. Se dit il à lui-même. Elle était vivante dans la salle.  
  
-N'as t'elle pas été touchée par un sortilège qui auraient pu la faire succomber plus tard ? Demanda anxieusement Mr Diggory qui s'était maintenu à l'écart.  
  
-Non ! S'insurgea Harry. Elle ne peut pas mourir! Pas elle ! Pas après Dumbledore ! Il nous avait dit..mais oui ! C'est ça, nos bracelets, chuchota t'il pour lui même.  
  
Ayez confiance en vous et en vos bracelets. N'oubliez jamais que votre force est en votre amour.  
  
Harry prit les mains de Gwen dans les siennes et se concentra. Les autres, les regardaient ébahis. La lumière que dégageaient les bracelets les aveuglaient presque tant elle était puissante. Puis, ensemble, les deux héritiers ouvrirent les yeux. Diana et Hermione vinrent étreindre leur amie tandis que Ron donnait une accolade à son ami.  
  
Ils avaient vaincu.  
  
Ils avaient vaincu, certes, mais leur mentor également avait perdu la vie. A partir de ce jour, qui fut décrété fête nationale dès l'instant, Harry et Gwen devinrent des héros, des idoles. Tous les félicitaient, tous faisaient la fête ou alors, dans le cas des aurors, rétablissaient l'ordre. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient aucune envie de faire la fête. Gwen et Harry voulaient juste une chose, se retrouver seuls. Ils souffraient de la disparition de Dumbledore, mais en plus, Gwen voulait savoir si elle avait rêvé ou non. Harry l'avait il bel et bien demandé en mariage ?  
  
Les mangemorts furent tous arrêtés et soumis au baiser du détraqueur. Puis, ces créatures furent exilées. Les vampires furent également emprisonnés, ainsi que tous les alliés de l'ex seigneur des ténèbres. Vindincta et sa bande furent également conduits à Azkaban. L'enterrement de Dumbledore fut grandiose et une foule incroyable s'y était rendue. Malgré tout, Harry et Gwen restaient tristes et n'arrivaient pas à surmonter leur peine. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu leur père, leur père qui leur avait fait défaut et qui une fois encore les laissaient seuls. Mais, ils étaient ensemble, et c'est ensemble qu'ils puiseraient leur force.  
  
Un jour ils parvinrent enfin à être seuls, non sans difficulté :  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Après que l'on est vaincu Voldemort, nous nous sommes évanouis n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais après, je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou non.  
  
-Tu parles de ça ? Dit Harry en sortant la bague de sa poche. Non, tu n'as pas rêvé Gwen et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
-Je sais. Et je veux t'épouser. Dit elle avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter au cou de son futur mari avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Ce fut le seul moment où il en oublia la disparition de Dumbledore. Mais, c'est à ce moment là que Fumseck fendit les airs et se dirigea vers le couple. Harry s'aperçut de sa présence et vint se saisir de la lettre qu'il agrippait. Harry reconnut immédiatement quel était l'auteur de la lettre et en fut vraiment surpris. Il découvrit qu'il y avait deux lettres, il prit la sienne et donna l'autre à Gwen qui lui était destinée. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'avait écrit Dumbledore dans sa lettre destinée à Gwen mais en tous cas, la sienne disait :  
  
Harry, Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Malgré tout, comme dans la chambre des secrets je sais que tu me resteras fidèle jusqu'au bout et je t'en remercie. Mais, je sais également que tu te laisses aller, j'aurais eu beau te prévenir, toi, tout comme Gwen d'ailleurs, êtes aussi têtus que des mules mais arrêtez de vous en faire pour moi, je suis certain que là où je suis est le meilleur des mondes. Donc, arrêtez de vous lamenter, et au contraire, réjouissez vous, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous, toi et Gwen et puis qui sait, pourquoi pas des enfants ? Soyez heureux. J'espère que tu as demandé Gwen en mariage. Je suis certain que tu auras récupéré la bague sur la baguette de Voldemort, à cette lettre, je t'ai joint également la bague de Serpentard. Harry, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils et Gwen comme ma fille. C'est pourquoi je vous lègue tout ce que j'ai. En tous cas, je vous félicite très sincèrement de votre victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous vous en êtes sortis une fois de plus !  
  
Hélas, les responsabilités qui pèsent sur vous ne vont pas se décharger de sitôt de vos épaules, car, je vous nomme tous deux, futurs directeurs de Poudlard, pas pour l'instant mais plus tard, lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagal passera la main. J'ai toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à Poudlard, et je n'aimerais pas qu'avec le temps l'éducation qui s'y déroule se dégrade. Merci de faire ça pour moi. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, mais, aie confiance en toi, en la magie, en l'amour que Gwen et toi éprouvez l'un pour l'autre et votre lien, vos bracelets. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry et Gwen avaient été touchés par leurs lettres. Tout leur tombait encore dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir ! Cela ne changerait jamais. Les voilà ainsi, devenus futurs directeurs de Poudlard avant même d'en avoir quitté les murs !Ils allaient revoir tous leurs plans pour leur avenir.  
  
-Harry ?Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Que penses tu que l'on doit faire ?  
  
-Je pense que l'on devrait suivre tous les deux une formation d'auror, c'est toujours utile, et puis, soit on peut entrer dans la profession soit on revient à Poudlard.  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais.  
  
-Oui ? Vas y, dis moi ce que t'essaie de me dire depuis je sais pas combien de temps et que t'arrive pas à me dire, pourtant, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te manger, lui dit il d'un ton taquin.  
  
-Arrête Harry, s'énerva Gwen, si justement je n'arrivais pas à te le dire c'est que c'était un sujet pas évident à aborder alors.  
  
-Mais oui, c'est bon, je t'écoute. Dit Harry, s'asseyant sur l'herbe et prenant Gwen sur ses genoux.  
  
-C'est juste une question comme ça.  
  
-Bon, tu vas la poser ta question ou je suis obligé de te soumettre à l'imperium.  
  
-Oui, oui, c'est bon. Est ce que tu aimerais avoir un enfant ?  
  
La question laissa Harry muet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais bon, au point où il en était maintenant. Gwen, elle attendait sa réaction.  
  
-Cela dépend, si toi tu en as envie ou pas, répondit il d'un ton très sérieux cette fois.  
  
-Pas toute suite, mais dans quelques années, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien.  
  
Harry lui sourit.  
  
-Ca me fera bizarre de me voir père, mais pourquoi pas. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un enfant, mais, maintenant n'est sûrement pas idéal. Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je pense qu'on pourra l'envisager, sérieusement.  
  
Gwen sourit et se cala confortablement contre le torse de Harry et ferma les yeux. Plus aucun ennui en perspective. Elle soupira de contentement. Elle était la plus puissante sorcière qui n'est jamais existé, serait prochainement mariée au sorcier également le plus puissant et le père de ses futurs enfants. Qui pourraient à présent venir jeter de l'ombre sur leur futur déjà bien tracé ?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Qui a votre avis ?  
  
Passons directement aux réponses aux reviews et ensuite,  
  
On fera les annonces :  
  
Ratonton : je pense !  
  
Lunenoire : c vrai que sans lui, ce sera plus pareil ! * essuie une larme *  
  
Potter 68 : merci !  
  
Clemence : merci ! c fait exprès pour qu'il y ait du suspens ! @+  
  
ANNONCES !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je fais désormais seule la fic (Dia') mais je ne changerais pas les noms  
des auteurs.  
  
je remercie infiniment tous les revieweurs ! je vous adorrree !!!! vous  
êtes géniaux !  
  
je continue !mais uniquement pour vous car g un bouleau monstre ! et je  
vais poser certaines condition :  
  
tout d'abord, Gwenn2222 a gentiment accepté de m'aider (merci bcp à toi !!)  
  
ensuite, les chapitres ne paraîtront pas toutes les semaines, mais quand je  
le pourrais.  
  
Je ne mettrai pas un chapitre si g moins de 6 reviews ! (c pas du chantage mais si personne ne review ça signifie que ça intéresse personne et que je  
perds mon temps pour rien !)  
  
J'ai aucune idée de titre et des idées seront + que bienvenues !  
  
Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, elles seront les bienvenues !  
  
Je refais un appel pour un ou une beta revieweur ! merci !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
Mais,  
  
Je tiens surtout à vous remercier !  
  
Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews dans le 1er chap de la prochaine fic que je mettrai lundi prochain ou lundi dans quinze jours !  
  
Sinon,  
  
Je vous annonce que g un peu d'avance malgré tout et que les 3 premiers chapitres sont finis d'écrire mais g besoin d'un béta revieweur !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Je crois vous avoir tout dit !  
  
@+  
  
gros bisous !  
  
merci !  
  
bye !  
  
@+  
  
dia' 


End file.
